Regalo Nocturno
by Brisa Black
Summary: Alucard afiló la mirada. – Solo dilo Argus./ Bufó con mal humor. -El consejo va tras de Hellsing y Carmilla, tras tú amo. – terminó de aclarar sombrío/  AXI ¡Cap 10 up!
1. Llegadas Inesperadas

_Bueno este es mi primer fan fic de Hellsing y se que los personajes no quedaron __caracterizados fielmente, pero jejeje en un primer intento espero que no sean tan duros…_

**Regalo Nocturno**

Capitulo 1

_"Llegadas inesperadas"_

Era una noche despejada y clara. La luna, estaba instalada en el cielo en toda su magnificencia rodeada de estrellas que la iluminaban con un fulgor vanidoso, dándole el aspecto de una reina resguardada por sus súbditos en todo su esplendor.

Desde los ventanales de su oficina, sentada cómodamente en su sillón, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, observaba el espectáculo con interés científico.

-Extraño episodio, para estar en verano…- dijo inexpresiva, mientras acomodaba sus lentes-…despejado como en primavera y tan helado como en invierno. Demasiado engañoso para mi gusto…- murmuro antes de voltearse.

Ya algo más despejada devolvió su atención hacía la gran cantidad de asuntos que solicitaban resolución inmediata. Ella, debido a su cargo tenía que lidiar con una cantidad monumental de obligaciones diplomáticas y papeleo, pero si algo había aprendido en todos esos años de trabajo era que prefería lidiar mil veces con un trozo de papel que con algún estupido aristócrata descerebrado con aíres de sabelotodo. La imagen de los integrantes de la mesa redonda vino a su mente. -¿Cuan idiotas podían llegar a ser esos hombres?- pensó para si con la exasperación pintada en el rostro.

Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez, no valía la pena amargarse la vida a causa de esos payasos. Así, que espantando todos los fantasmas del enojo, centro su atención en el informe frente a ella.

- Jonh O'connel…- murmuro leyendo concienzudamente, necesitaba seleccionar con urgencia un nuevo teniente para la sexta división. Y como muchas otras veces le había ocurrido se zambullo por entero al trabajo, desconectándose de cualquier otro pensamiento.

Durante media hora solo se escuchó el tic-tac del reloj y el rasgar de la pluma en el papel. De pronto el silencio fue roto con estrépito, a causa del timbre. Frunció los labios y desvió la vista de su actividad. _"Ya irá Walter"_ pensó mientras devolvía su atención al documento que sostenía en sus manos.

No había pasado ni treinta segundos-…¡¡¡RINNGGGG!!!…- volvió a sonar nuevamente. Y por segunda vez fue roto el silencio por ese burdo sonido. Alzo la vista, molesta por tantas interrupciones, que perturbaban su trabajo. Observo la hora en reloj de su mesa… ¡Pero a quien se le podía ocurrir fastidiar a la 1:55 de la madrugada! Nuevamente el sonido del timbre resonó en toda la casa. ¡Pero donde demonios estaba Walter, que no atendía la endiablada puerta!

-¡Walter! – llamó la mujer con voz molesta, mientras se dirigía hacía la salida del despacho.

Saco la cabeza hacía el pasillo y con su voz autoritaria volvió a llamar- ¡Walter donde demon…! – No pudo concluir la frase, cuando recordó - ¡Oh, Rayos! – maldijo en voz alta, cerrando los ojos cansada.

Lo había olvidado, hoy, se encontraba sola en la mansión…

-Por todos los demonios del infierno…-gruño por lo bajo, de muy mal humor.

La servidumbre tenía su día libre y no regresarían hasta mañana a las 10:00 am; Seras Victoria y Alucard se encontraba en servicio y Walter había sido requerido para capitanear justamente la división que se encontraba sin líder.

Su mayordomo mostró reticente ante la posibilidad de dejarla sola, estando convaleciente de un grave ataque. Era poco sensato (siendo las palabras textuales del hombre) dejarla sin ninguna compañía, cuando aún sus fuerzas no estaban completamente repuestas. Fue tal su negativa que a Integra no le quedo otra opción que hacer valer todo el pesó de su autoridad, para que este accediera a regañadientes.

RIIIINNNGGG….RRIIINNNGGGG

Y otra vez el condenado aparato del infierno, volvió a cortar sus pensamientos. Cuando Walter regresara le haría sacar inmediatamente el trasto. Con ese pensamiento comenzó a caminar hacía la entrada.

Iba a la mitad de la escalera, saco el arma que siempre llevaba con ella y la dejo en el bolsillo de su saco. A mano por si se presentara cualquier tipo de imprevisto con colmillos. Era poco probable, pero no imposible.

En el piso inferior, se dirigió con paso enérgico hacía la puerta. Estando frente a la estructura de madera, sujeto fuertemente con una mano la pistola que cargaba con ella, mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta. Se detuvo dos segundos con la mano el la manija preparándose y luego abrió, dando una muestra de agilidad abrió puerta y apunto.

Quedando frente a frente a… nada.

En el exterior de la casa Hellsing solo había quietud y silencio.

Desconfiada de la imagen que se presentaba ante ella escudriño el paisaje con avidez, y visible tensión, pero no encontró nada más aparte de algunas hojas traviesas que jugueteaban con la brisa.

-Extraño…- murmuro nada convencida, mientras seguía observando a su alrededor alerta y sin bajar el arma. Pasaron unos segundos de tensión palpable – Me niego a aceptar que de verdad me excedo con el trabajo…- murmuro, mientras bajaba la pistola.

De pronto unos suaves balbuceos se hicieron oír en sus nobles oídos.

-¿Pero que diablos fue eso? – exclamo. Volteando la cabeza hacía la fuente del sonido que provenía nada más y nada menos que de un bulto acunado sobre unos matorrales bajos, que adornaban el jardín exterior de la casa. Integra con evidente desconfianza se dirigió hacía el paquete. Con cautela se agacho junto a este, par ver de una vez por todas que rayos era lo que se movía.

Lo que vio dentro, le dejo sin palabras…

-Un…bebe- dijo ahogadamente. Se esperaba cualquier cosa, desde un mini vampiro psicópata hasta alguna versión de Chucky programada para matarla. Pero nunca, se imagino que el bulto, podía ser un niño.

-Dejan una criatura abandonada en mi puerta, justo el día que estoy… sola- dijo frotándose las sienes, pero es que le tenían manía o era la simple ironía del destino que la castigaba por tener dos vampiros bajo su control.

El pequeño comenzó a reír, mientras balbuceaba y estiraba los bracitos hacía ella. La rubia alzó una ceja incrédula.

- Al menos alguien se divierte…- dijo fríamente. El niño río otra vez y volvió a estirar los brazos hacía ella. Integra percatándose del gesto, comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Ella podía dispararle a un blanco en movimiento sin fallar; podía intimidar a cuanto mortal se le cruzara por delante con solo una mirada; era capaz de dirigir una organización encargada del exterminio de vampiros sin ni siquiera despeinarse; podía controlar al vampiro más poderoso del que se haya tenido registros y la lista podía continuar. Pero nunca, jamás se sentiría capaz de cargar a un bebe.

-¡Oh, no, no, no! – Dijo nerviosa – Ni siquiera lo pienses niño…- El pequeño siguió alzando su manos hacía ella, pero ahora unas muecas se hicieron presente en su carita. Integra se desespero, preguntándose en ¿como diablos se toma a un bebe?

Al ver el pequeño, que la mujer no se decidía a cargarlo, como gesto automático comenzó a hacer pucheros. Sir Integra, no le quedo más opción que cargarlo. No fuera a ser que pusiese a chillar. Porque, si no podía lidiar con un bebe sonriente, daba por sentado que mucho menos podría con un gritando.

Con una notoria inexperiencia y bastante dificultad, alzo al niño en brazos. Lo sentía blando entre sus manos. Cuando lo tuvo apoyado en ella, el bebe se acomodo por si solo en sus brazos. Integral al ver al pequeño tranquilamente bien ubicado, suspiro con alivio. Después de todo no había sido tan difícil.

Una fría brisa soplo de pronto moviendo sus rubios cabellos, alertando nuevamente sus sentidos. Y revisando por última vez el entorno se adentro a la casa con un nuevo y pequeño acompañante.

Otra vez en el vestíbulo, Sir Hellsing camino rauda hacía la biblioteca. El lugar más confortable de la casa.

Al llegar a su destino, traspaso las enormes puertas. Notándose al instante un cambio en la temperatura, evidentemente más calido que el tibio vestíbulo y el helado exterior.

Tranquilamente, se acerco a unos de las butacas frente al fuego. Acomodándose en el más cercano. Ahora, que se encontraba en un sitio apropiado, se dio el trabajo de observar a la criatura que descansaba pasivamente contra ella, mirándola con curiosidad.

Era un varón, que no superaba los cinco meses. Tenía unos cuantos atisbos de cabellera negra y unos grandes ojos de un color gris metálico, su piel era pálida y suave. Integra no había tenido mucha cercanía con infantes, pero lejos de todos los niños que había visto este era el más mono.

A sir Hellsing se le escapo una sonrisa y el bebe movió sus bracitos contento.

-Y bien pequeño…- dijo tomando una de de sus pequeñas manos –…Y ahora que se supone que voy a hacer contigo…- murmuro. El niño volvió a manotear feliz.

-Parece que no te caigo del todo mal…- le comentó. Este en respuesta soltó una risita. – Eres más valiente que varios de mis hombres, en un futuro serías un buen elemente para la organización…- le siguió hablando. Aún no podía creer que una criatura tan pequeña fuera tan fascinante y valiente, es decir, sabía que el era solo un infante, pero las pocas veces en las que tuvo contacto con niños estos sin motivo aparente se habían puesto a llorar escandalosamente, hasta que eran sacados de su presencia. Algo nada bueno para alguien que en un futuro no muy lejano tendría que transformarse en madre (quisiera o no). A esta horrible situación había que agregarle las burlas de Alucard que para desgracia de ella se había enterado de estos pequeños incidentes. Lógicamente los utilizó como armas, para fastidiarla.

Mejor era apartar esos molestos recuerdos. Así que antes que su genio se descompusiera, empezó a revisar al niño. Con cuidado desenvolvió las mantas. Dentro del enredo encontró un biberón tibio y algunos pañales.

-Esto nos sacara de apuros por esta noche…- le dijo al pequeño, mientras tomaba la mamila tibia y la dejaba en una mesita lateral. El infante en si se encontraba seco y en perfectas condiciones.

La rubia dejo al bebe recostado en el sofá, para sacarse el saco, la corbata y los guantes. Ya más cómoda, volvió a coger al recién nacido en sus brazos y tomando la misma posición frente al fuego.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, en los cuales ella no pudo despegar la vista del pequeño individuo. Y de pronto se percato, que una extraña ternura la invadía el alma. Algo que nunca antes había sentido. Era algo calido y confortable. Toda su vida había pensado que ella no estaba hecha para ser madre y al tomar la organización esa parte tan intrínseca en las mujeres fue echada totalmente a un lado. Pero ahora, eso que jamás pensó en llegar a sentir se estaba haciendo presente de una manera tan intensa que la sorprendía. Por primera vez en años tenía la libertad de sentirse mujer.

El niño bostezo y se llevo sus manitos a los ojos. Y por segunda vez esa noche, la reina del hielo regalo otra sonrisa sincera. Espectáculo inédito del cual nadie sería testigo… para su suerte y alivio.

Integra de forma automática arrullo al niño contra si. El pequeño se aferro a su blusa y emitió un balbuceo entre sueños. La rubia en un segundo acto inconciente comenzó tararear a media voz la misma melodía que le entonaba su padre cuando era niña…

Imaginando de que ella era realmente la madre del niño y que existía un lazo sanguíneo irrompible entre ellos.

* * *

El sonido de un disparo retumbo en toda la manzana, y luego el ruido seco que produjo un cuerpo al desplomarse. Saliendo de una callejuela vacía y oscura, se puede ver una figura alta vestida completamente de rojo caminando con toda calma, mientras guardaba su arma dentro del abrigo con una mueca de satisfacción. 

Alucard chasqueo la lengua con desprecio y se dirigió hacía los camiones de Hellsing, ubicados a unos metros de distancia. Walter le esperaba fuera con su porte aristocrático de siempre.

- Alucard, informe – dijo seriamente, fijando sus ojos en los rojos de él.

El vampiro sonrió con desdén.

-Destruido –dijo con voz oscura y baja, acompañado de un brillo opaco en sus orbes carmesí.

El mayordomo asintió de forma afirmativa y bacilo levemente al voltearse para dirigirse al camión. Alucard no pasando por alto el leve gesto lo detuvo antes de que abriera la puerta.

-Walter – el aludido lo miro por encima del hombro- Mi amo esta en la mansión no es así.

-Sí…- dijo desconforme girándose enteramente, frunciendo el ceño- No me ha agradado en lo absoluto tener que dejar a Sir Integra sin ninguna protección en la casa, más aún cuando esta convaleciente, pero estan terca - concluyo derrotado. El mayordomo estaba convencido que no había existido un Hellsing más tozudo que ella, ni siquiera su difunto padre. ¡Y por todos los cielos! podía llegar a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza al querer razonar con ella cuando algo no le parecía.

-Mmm…interesante- murmuro con una sonrisa afectada, llena de regocijo – Bien, si ves a la chica policía dile por favor que se alimente como corresponde…

-Se lo diré…y tú ¿podrías?

Alucard sonrió de medio lado –Por supuesto Walter…

-Gracias…- fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar el nosferathus antes de desvanecerse en la nada.

El hombre mayor se quedo un segundo detenido, hasta que unos apresurados pasos se escucharon detrás de él.

-¡Señor Walter! – exclamo con la respiración entrecortada por la carrera. El aludido se volteo a ver a la joven vampiresa - ¿Dónde se dirigía mi amo?

-A casa señorita Victoria…- fue la fugaz respuesta, que le dio antes de entrar al camión dejando a una aturdida Seras Victoria atrás de él.

-Amo…- murmuro pesarosa y con una extraña mirada melancólica. Alzo lentamente la vista hacía el cielo, y este había adquirido un extraño color carmesí.

* * *

El enorme vestíbulo de la familia Hellsing, se encontraba totalmente a oscuras, vació y silencioso. Hasta que una alta sombra comenzó a materializarse en el centro de este. Alucard afino sus sentidos para ubicar la presencia de su amo, pero cual fue su sorpresa al notar que no podía detectar la presencia de su amo. Algo había en el ambiente que le impedía percibir donde se encontraba ella. 

-Vaya, vaya…-murmuro mostrando su mueca dentuda. Mientras se desvanecía y aparecía fuera del despacho de Integra. Y como fuera su costumbre entro sin llamar y sin usar la puerta. Él sabía de antemano que su amo le echaría una buena bronca por semejante atrevimiento, pero ¿que más daba? Después de todo le encantaba verla rabiar. Se enorgullecía en ser el único _"ser viviente"_, metafóricamente hablando, que tenía la capacidad de cabrear a la legendaria doncella de hierro.

Alucard sonrío afectado y abrió la puerta de la oficina.

Tremenda sorpresa se llevó cuando encontró el lugar completamente vació. Los papeles estaban ordenados, como si ella hubiese estado trabajando recientemente. Su aroma estaba por todo el lugar. No hacía mucho rato que había salido.

Volvió al pasillo, pero no quito la mirada de la puerta, preguntándose a donde rayos podía estar su amo. Se volteo hacía las escalera, y en ese instante fue cuando su oído capto una suave y hermosa melodía. Alucard afino su audición y se deleito con el sonido unos segundos. Luego no pensándolo dos veces comenzó seguirlo, con el firme propósito de ubicar el origen de tan encantadora melodía.

Avanzo por los pasillos veloz, hipnotizado por lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Debía encontrar la fuente como fuera. Después de doblar un par de intersecciones sus pasos le dirigieron hacía la entrada de la biblioteca.

Alucard sonrió con júbilo, mientras escondido entre las sombras pudo vislumbrar que sus dos objetivos respondían a una misma persona. Además de descubrir que, o más bien quien, interfería con sus sentidos.

Transformándose en sombra se movió hacía el rincón más sombrío del cuarto, ocultando totalmente su presencia y así poder observar que hacía su amo. Integra totalmente ajena al hecho de ser observada, arrullaba con toda tranquilidad al bebe, mientras tarareaba. El niño estaba aferrado a ella y roncaba levemente.

Estaba viendo lo que él creía o era algún tipo de visión surrealista. Aún incrédulo se saco sus lentes, para comprobar que no era algún tipo de alucinación o simplemente un sueño loco. Luego de un momento, no le quedo más remedio que convencerse que su amo, sí tenía un infante en sus brazos que no solo no lloraba, sino que además de esto ella le estaba cantando. Extraña manera de enterarse de semejante talento oculto de Sir Integra. El rey de la no vida sonrió de medio lado.

Vaya que se divertiría esta noche…

* * *

_Bien jejeje este es el capitulo uno de mi primera mini serie de Hellsing. Como ya dije en un inicio soy una novata en esto aún y espero que sean misericordiosos…jejeje. Me despido hasta el próximo capitulo…_

_Pd¡Dejen review! _

_**Brisa Black**_


	2. Sorpresas de media noche

_Bien aquí les va el segundo capitulo de él fic, espero que sea de su agrado y les __parezca interesante…jejeje bien eso…jajaja_

Capitulo 2

"Sorpresas de media noche"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Capitulo anterior-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Estaba viendo lo que él creía o era algún tipo de visión surrealista. Aún incrédulo se saco sus lentes, para comprobar que no era algún tipo de alucinación o simplemente un sueño loco. Luego de un momento, no le quedo más remedio que convencerse que su amo, sí tenía un infante en sus brazos que no solo no lloraba, sino que además de esto ella le estaba cantando. Extraña manera de enterarse de semejante talento oculto de Sir Integra. El rey de la no vida sonrió de medio lado. _

_Vaya que se divertiría esta noche… _

* * *

El vampiro se desmaterializó y se apareció en el lado opuesto de la habitación, con toda la expresión de haber llegado recién; con su parsimonia característica avanzo silencioso y se ubico detrás del sillón de su amo. Se reclino sobre el respaldo y dejo que su (ahora) largo cabello oscuro se mezclara levemente con las rubias de su distraído Amo.

-No cree que es una noche encantadora, para la música - fue el inocente cometario, que hizo dar un respingo a la rubia. ¡Por todos los demonios del infierno! Por favor que esto fuera una pesadilla y que detrás de ella no estuviera el vampiro burlón.

Sobresaltada se levanto de golpe, y se giró para ver al poco bienvenido visitante... Odió la estupida sonrisa que pintaba el rostro de él.

-¡Cuantas veces debo repetirte que toques la maldita puerta antes de entrar! – exclamó con el genio a flor de piel. Él niño se movió inquieto a causa del casi grito.

-Shshshshsh…- susurro meciendo levemente a la criatura, para que se calmara y siguiera durmiendo.

Alucard solo alzo las cejas en un único gesto de sorpresa, al ver a su regularmente frió, comandante arrullando al niño. "_Después de esto, todo es posible…" _una sonrisa maligna se ensancho en sus facciones ante su ultimo pensamiento. Debía admitirlo, si veía la situación con objetividad, ella se veía realmente bien en esta nueva faceta. Aún vistiendo de hombre, esa femineidad que ella se había empeñado tanto en ocultar en ropas anchas y colores opacos, salio al exterior en todo su esplendor. Se maravillo del cambio que se había efectuado en la usualmente tosca imagen de Integra Hellsing.

-Ves lo que provocas…- fue el siseo molesto que recibió.

En respuesta solo hizo un gesto de despreocupación –Reciba mis disculpas. Pero debo decir que me sorprende la presencia de…-se paro unos momentos a pensar como nombrar a lo que tenía en los brazos ella –… "eso" - completo alzando los hombros -…. en el lugar y más aún que usted haya ocultado ese enorme talento natural…- comentó simulando inocencia y sin una gota de arrepentimiento, mientras se sentaba en la butaca que estaba al lado.

- No pruebes mi paciencia, sirviente – dijo con los dientes apretados, manteniéndose aún de pie.

-¡Oh, Por supuesto…!- comento con malicia, para después agregarle un marcado toque de burla agrego- Y dime¿de donde ha salido "eso"? – hizo especial hincapié en la ultima palabra.

Integra lo miró fijamente y frunció el ceño molesta, pero no agregó nada. Sabía que solo la provocaba, para divertirse a su costa – Lo han dejado en la puerta hace unas horas…- dijo secamente.

En tono desinteresado pregunto nuevamente, sin dirigirle la mirada observando atentamente el fuego de la chimenea, ya sin el toque de falso respeto con el que jugaba en un principio-… ¿y que harás con él?

-No lo he decidido aún. –contesto, de pronto más calmada, desviando la vista hacía el niño -… Debo meditarlo con más calma.

En los ojos de Alucard se pudo leer satisfacción. La llegada del infante le ahorraría muchos problemas, partiendo por el futuro compromiso, de Sir Integra, con algún noble idiota. No le agradaba nada la idea de que algún mortal insignificante se tomara atribuciones con ella. El solo hecho de pensar en la posibilidad le revolvía el estomago y le repateaba el hígado.

Se negaba a entregar la mayor obra de su no vida a manos de unas sabandijas aprovechadas. Él había moldeado su persona para convertirla en un líder glorioso y su igual, para que fuese ella una digna reina de la ninguna vida.

Ja. Ahora, contaba con la excelente excusa que le daría la victoria final.

-Me sorprende la situación – comentó con voz sinuosa, relamiéndose por un futuro más brillante.

-Si, es extraño que abandonen un bebe justo el día en que me encuentro sola…- contestó pensativa.

-No me refería a eso.

-¿Ah no…? Entonces que es lo que te parece extraño – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos desconfiados.

Alucard alzo las cejas en un gesto astuto – Que el niño no este llorando por supuesto.

Al escuchar la respuesta, solo rodó los ojos fastidiada – Muy gracioso – respondió con ironía, para luego murmurar lo suficientemente alto, "chupa-sangre idiota…".

Él, solamente soltó una risita divertida, que molestó profundamente a Sir Hellsing. Ella, entrecerró los ojos con fastidio, mientras se preguntaba ¿Porque tenía que aparecer justo cuando se encontraba en tan mala posición, para llenarle la cabeza de plata y mercurio¡¿Por qué?!

– Amo, no es conveniente disparar, si planea dormir a eso. Sería contraproducente… ¿no lo cree así? – dijo con una mueca burlona.

-Alucard, que he dicho sobre entrar en mi mente. – volvió a sisear entrecerrando los ojos molesta. Solamente sonrió mostrando sus colmillos, en su clásica mueca patentada en Rumania.

-No es necesario que entre en su mente para enterarme de algunas de sus intenciones, especialmente aquellas que implican armas y sangre- dijo en una clara insinuación. – Debo insistir en que serias un magnifico nosferathus. - Era definitivo le encantaba picarla.

Integra olvidando su porte estoico y digno, dejo caer sin ningún glamour su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá. Por todos lo ángeles del cielo, este hombre era insoportable¡es que acaso en su tiempo libre ensayaba formas para fastidiarla!

Alucard ensancho la mueca al leer la mente de la mujer.

-Por supuesto que no, me ofende… Esto es un don innato…- termino acomodándose en el sofá, dándole todo el aspecto de un rey sentado en su trono.

La mujer lanzó un bufido exasperado y se enfurruño levemente. El vampiro solo le lanzó una mirada triunfal. Regularmente ambos llegaban a empates en sus peleas verbales, pero hoy, le tocó ganar fácilmente al Rey de la no vida.

Sonrió afectadamente y con un dejo orgulloso, mientras observaba la expresión frustrada de su acompañante… "_Touche"_

Inesperadamente Integra abrió los ojos unos segundos después, con una renovada tranquilidad. El vampiro frunció levemente el ceño. No le gustaba esa expresión. Le era particularmente molesta, por ser la misma que utilizaba cuando le hacía una jugarreta especialmente desagradable y dolorosa.

Se levanto con gracia de su asiento, mientras Alucard instintivamente se echaba más hacía atrás. Su espíritu de supervivencia le decía que se hiciera humo (literalmente hablando). Y no era que temiera morir, después de todo ya estaba muerto, si no que por hoy al menos, no le apetecía ser atravesado por balas de plata, en ninguna parte de su anatomía.

Camino hasta ubicarse frente al vampiro, y con un movimiento rápido traspaso al niño de sus brazos hacía los de el descolocado hombre. Él, abrió los ojos espantado al sentir el cuerpo blando y suave de la criatura. Gesto bastante evidente y que no paso desapercibido.

-Me podrías decir que demonios pretendes hacer, pasándome a esta criatura…- dijo planamente, ocultando su molestia, pero no logrando el resultado deseado.

Con su usual indiferencia comentó- Debo llamar a Walter, para que traiga algunas cosas que harán falta mañana temprano.

**-**Bien…- dijo secamente – Me alegro que tú instinto maternal este saliendo a flote, pero eso no me explica el porque tengo que cargar esto – termino frunciendo el ceño, profundamente incomodo.

-Porque el teléfono más cercano esta en mi despacho.

-Y eso que, puedes cargarlo hasta haya y hacer la maldita llamada igual. No veo el impedimento de llevarlo.- contradijo no hallando lógica en el argumento.

-Pues yo sí y ya que tú no lo puedes notar el pasillo es un frigorífico y el cambio de temperatura podría afectar al bebe.

Alucard iba replicar, y para satisfacción de Sir Hellsing, ella pudo leer en los ojos del hombre inquietud.

- Afuera no esta tan helado, exageras.

- Estas muerto por consiguiente no te afecta el frío, así que tú opinión no cuenta en asuntos de temperatura…- respondió con socarronería.

- Pero es tú responsabilidad y…

Integra alzo una ceja incrédula - Alucard, si yo no te conociera diría que le asusta tener a ese inocente bebe en los brazos.

- Eso no es cierto – replico con semblante ofendido

-Bien entonces te lo encargo, mientras hablo con Walter…cuídalo- concluyo dándole la espalda y dando un par de pasos lejos de él.

-Pero yo no he dicho que…- se giro y le miro con una expresión de burla bailando en sus ojos. Alucard captando el brillo y cambio de discurso - …Como usted mande _"Lady Hellsing"_ – dijo secamente.

-Bien, entonces vuelvo en unos momentos… - dijo mientras abría la puerta y salía sin dar ninguna mirada hacía a tras.

El vampiro profirió unas cuantas maldiciones, en varios idiomas distintos. No quedaba duda que además de haber sido un noble hidalgo, tenía profundos conocimientos sobre del lenguaje arrabalero.

El bebé lo observo con curiosidad. Alucard tenía el entrecejo fruncido y seguía maldiciendo internamente a Abraham Van Hellsing, a su condenada debilidad por un par de ojos coquetos y por ultimo a su maldito masoquismo.

Jamás desde que el primer Hellsing lo capturo, él se había sometido. Ningún líder anterior había tenido el poder o la influencia necesaria para domarlo, por esta razón su antiguo _"maestro"_ lo había encerrado en ese cubículo, por casi veinte años.

Y ahora, mírenlo. El gran conde, príncipe de Valaquia, primer y único nosferathus, estaba nada más ni nada menos que de niñera, solo porque no le podía negar nada a esa mujer. ¡Condenada debilidad! Su única debilidad. ¡Maldición! Y él que se había propuesto jamás volver a caer en semejante situación deshonrosa.

- Esto es tan irónicamente patético…- musito, mientras su mueca dentuda aparecía en su rostro. El niño que hasta ese entonces solo lo observaba curiosamente, gorgojeo feliz moviendo sus bracitos.

Alucard bajo la mirada y lo miro por sobre sus anteojos de sol arqueando un ceja- ¿Te parezco gracioso niño?-El solo soltó una risita inocente, mientras movía sus extremidades en forma de respuesta.

-Lo que me faltaba, ahora no solo soy un esclavo, sino que también me convertí en un payaso para infantes…- murmuro entre divertido y molesto por todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Era tan paradojalmente ridículo.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos estaba que se olvido de la realidad, entrando en un estado meditabundo, que duro hasta que sintió algo húmedo en una de sus mangas de su abrigo.

Bajo la mirada aprensivamente y volvió a maldecir al percatarse que el infante no encontró mejor entretención que babearle la manga de su abrigo. Así que con rapidez lo alzo frente a sus ojos apartándolo de su cuerpo y ropa.

-Mate a hombres por cosas menores que esta…- dijo con voz sombría. El niño alzo sus manitos a aplaudió torpemente, disfrutando del juego.

* * *

En otro lugar del señorío, específicamente en su oficina Integra hablaba con Walter sobre los acontecimientos recientes. Aún mantenía la sonrisa satisfecha tras haberle torcido la mano, al aprovechado de Alucard.

-Si Walter, no haz oído mal…Sí, dejaron a un niño abandonado en las puertas de la mansión…Si lo mismo pienso yo, pero por mientras necesito que compres lo básico para mantener a la criatura cómoda…si, si, pañales, mamilas, leche esas cosas que usan los bebes Tú sabes más que yo acerco de eso…¿que voy a hacer con él?...mmm…no lo sé aún debo pensar bien el asunto…si ,si ya lo sé…aja…claro…¿que con quien esta ahora? Con Alucard…si note el punto, creo que acabo de encontrar el modo de calmar a ese viejo vampiro arrogante…Bien, quiero un informe detallado de la misión y ese encargo…Nos vemos. – Y sin decir nada más corto.

Aguardo un momento con la mano puesta en auricular y soltó una pequeña carcajada de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Podría haberlo hecho en la biblioteca, pero considero bastante el escarmiento que el le había dado. Además si se aprovechaba estaba más que segura que ella terminaría perdiendo, odiaba admitirlo pero tener cinco siglos de experiencia era una gran ventaja. Especialmente cuando era poseída por un ser retorcido y sórdido, como Alucard. Eso si, jamás admitiría esto ante él, primero se teñía el pelo rosa y se unía a un circo.

Con fuerza dejo el teléfono y se dirigió hacía la biblioteca no fuera a ser que a Alucard le hubiera entrado ganas de almorzarse al niño. Este pensamiento la hizo apresurarse, vaya traspié idiota que tuvo. Pero más le valía no tocarle ni un cabello de la calva cabeza al pequeño, porque le haría cortar los brazos y piernas con espadas de plata bendita.

Fuera de la biblioteca entro con rudeza azotando las puertas. Iba con toda la idea de ver al niño desangrado, pero valla que sobresalto al escuchar un fuerte SHHHSHH de parte del vampiro.

-Shhh…- dijo mirándola serio- …lo vas a despertar.

Integral lo miro sorprendida y no entendiendo nada. Si no se fue por más de quince minutos, que rayos ocurrió con el señor "yo odio a todos aquello que babee". Al volver a observar la escena la respuesta vino en seguida, muy lejos.

Con paso lento se introdujo nuevamente a la habitación y se ubico en el sillón que ocupaba con anterioridad. Sin apartar la mirada de la extraña alucinación. No digamos que era muy afectivo, pero le sorprendía en sobremanera la mirada profunda que le dirigía al pequeño. Los lentes rojizos no eran capaces de atenuar toda la intensidad de sus ojos. No sabía si eran bueno o malos recuerdos, pero estaba segura que eran importantes.

Un pesado silencio descendió en el cuarto, Integra solo observaba con su usual mascara de indiferencia, pero internamente estaba picada por saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

Alucard por su parte estaba totalmente desconectado de la realidad sumido en recuerdos que creyó haber borrado de su memoria, ya hacía varios siglos …

* * *

**_Ja. Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta…mmm…no sé si llamarla serie o mini-serie. Primero iba a ser cortita, pero ahora me han llegado muchas ideas de cómo alargarla_****_…_****_:se encoge de hombros::_****_ dejémoslo en fic jajaja ¡ ya más adelante se vera que es! ._**

**_Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado un mensajitos y a los que han leido la historia ¡Muchas gracias!_**

**_Bien, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo…_**

**_Chao!_**

**_Brisa Black_**

**_P.d.¡Dejen review¡Así actualizo más pronto! XD_**


	3. Reminiscencia

_¡¡Volví!! Después de años sin actualizar, aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo de Regalo Nocturno__…jejeje_

_No los molesto más__, así que los dejo con su lectura._

* * *

Capitulo 3

"Reminiscencia"

Los lentes rojizos no eran capaces de atenuar toda la intensidad de sus ojos. No sabía si eran bueno o malos recuerdos, pero estaba segura de que eran importantes. Alucard, por su parte estaba totalmente desconectado de la realidad sumido en recuerdos que creyó haber borrado de su memoria.

-Grises…-susurró de forma inconcientemente.

A su lado Integra lo miró agudamente, esperando que dijera algo más.

Hubo un tenso silencio que se prolongó por unos instantes, la mujer se mantuvo expectante, mientras él siguió vagando en sus memorias con toda calma, sin intenciones de hablar pronto.

Poco a poco la impaciencia comenzó a bullir en ella. El leve palpitar de una vena en su cuello daba fe de esto. Hecho que para el nosferathus no paso desapercibido. La sangre Hellsing nunca pasaba desapercibida para él, y mucho menos si se trataban de la exquisita sangre virgen de su querido Amo.

Ocultó una sonrisa socarrona y le dirigió una mirada indescifrarle. Amaba quebrar la coraza fría que cubría a la intensa mujer. Los que tildan de fría son unos completos ignorantes, ella era pura pasión. Todo lo que es y hace estaba marcado por esa característica. Su pasión por su misión, por su trabajo, por su fe, por el servicio a su reina, por su herencia…por si misma.

-Mi maestro…- Su voz tomó un tinte divertido. La aludida lo observo aprensiva. Que estaría planeando -…acompáñeme – Se levantó y le extendió una mano con galantería. Ella frunció el entrecejo y no se movió. No le daba buena espina todo el asunto. Alucard captando el gesto le dirigió una mirada divertida – Vamos amo. No dudaras de tú humilde servidor¿no? – Utilizó un tono tan molestamente inocente; que lejos de tranquilizar las dudas que la embargaban la inquietaron más.

Lo peor es que debía aceptar; él vampiro fanfarrón la probaba. Endureció el rostro, ya se las cobraría después. Así que con renuencia aceptó el gesto. Él con toda suavidad él le extendió al niño, para que lo cargara con el brazo libre.

Alucard alzando la mano contraria al agarre de ella, trazo una estrella en el aire. Al instante la forma tomó un color rojizo y comenzó a brillar con intensidad abrumante. Instintivamente Integra giro medio cuerpo protegiendo al niño y a sus ojos del fuerte resplandor. Apretó los parpados con fuerza para no encandilarse.

El vampiro solo sonrió de medio lado manteniendo la misma posición. Era prácticamente inmune a todo. Y no era solo fanfarronería, cuando afirmaba que ni él sabía la forma de eliminarse. Hecho que inflaba su ego de forma descomunal, claro suponiendo que esto es posible de lograr.

Poco a poco la intensidad de luz descendió hasta volverse casi inexistente, Integra se mantuvo quieta y con los ojos cerrados hasta que sintió el cambio en el ambiente.

Una suave brisa fría la hizo temblar levemente. Tiritó, mientras apretaba el niño contra su pecho ¿Por donde se había colado esa onda de aire helado? La biblioteca estaba a una temperatura gratamente calida. Abrió los ojos. Y nada, absolutamente nada la abría preparado para ver lo que vio.

Aun sujetando su mano Alucard le lanzo un rictus burlón, y con la voz cargada de sorna dijo – Bienvenida a Valaquia Amo.

Integra descolocada dio un paso lejos del agarre del nosferathus, hecho que no alcanzo a concretar, ya que inmediatamente fue acercada a él nuevamente por su mano. No tenía intenciones soltarla.

Frunciendo el ceño molesta dirigió su mirada celeste a la molestia colmilluda que debía soportar. Y lo que encontró no le gusto nada. ¡Maldición! Como odiaba esa molesta mueca de superioridad, que decía claramente _"Ja. Ahora quien es el amo"_.

Y por veinteava vez esa misma noche maldijo no poder taladrarle los sesos en ese instante.

-Acompáñama Integra – ordenó amablemente, mientras la hacía avanzar entre la nieve.

Alucard no quitó la mueca de su rostro, complacido. Integra sin más alternativa, gruño molesta y accedió a regañadientes a caminar.

Aún que sentía la suave brisa helada y la textura de la nieve bajo sus botas, su ropa, estaba seca e intacta. Arrulló inconcientemente al niño en su pecho al percatarse de ese pequeñísimo detalle.

Alucard le miró de reojo y con un marcado desinterés, aclaro:

-No son más que ilusiones creadas por mí es por eso que no mojas tus ropas. Estas sintiendo sólo lo que yo quiero que percibas. – terminó apretando ligeramente más fuerte la mano.

La rubia sólo le dedico una mirada profunda y fría. Él sabía que ella odiaba sentirse así de vulnerable, y la situación actual la tenía a merced de su voluntad. Como adoraba tener el control, ante un criatura tan encantadoramente terca.

-¿Dónde nos llevas? – fue la seca pregunta que lanzo. Ignorando soberanamente, la explicación.

En respuesta sólo sonrió misteriosamente. Antes de decir -A responder tus preguntas¿Dónde más, amo?...

Integra parpadeó sorprendida, así que después de todo le iba a explicar lo que a ella tanto le intrigaba. Luego de esto siguieron avanzando por la nieve algunos minutos más, en completo silencio.

Pronto se encontraron con una colina alta en la que se alzaba un alto y señorial castillo. Una fortaleza majestuosa y digna que vigilaba de su altura todo el valle y el pueblo a sus pies. Estaba rodeada completamente por una gruesa muralla infranqueable con dos puertas gruesas de madera oscura, talladas con imágenes de Dragones.

A ella sólo le basto ver el acabado de las puertas para saber quien vivía (o vivió) en ese lugar. Lanzo una mirada disimulada a su acompañante, este se mantenía tranquilo y con una extraña mirada divertida. Volvió su atención hacía la fortaleza de piedra y lo analizó. Aparentemente el interior estaba en calma, el paisaje era tranquilo y silencioso... O al menos esto fue hasta que se abrió una de las grandes puertas y dos figuras, una roja y otra negra, salieron disparadas por ellas hacía el exterior.

Alzó las cejas incrédula cuando dos figuras aparentemente infantiles pasaron por su lado sin siquiera notarla. Alucard sólo siguió con la mirada a los dos niños con un gesto indescifrable en la cara.

_-¡Mircea, no me atraparas jamás!- gritó la figura roja._

_-Eso lo veremos enano abusivo – respondió de vuelta la otra mancha negra. _

_-Eres muy lento hermano. Viejo y pesado… ¡Jamás me atraparas! – retó nuevamente._

_Mircea solo sonrió divertido ante el comentario. Ese niño era todo un caso…_

_-¡Como que viejo y pesado! – Gritó en tono falsamente ofendido – ¡Ya veras, Vlad! – declaró mientras aumentaba la velocidad._

Luego de escuchar ese pequeño dialogo. El vampiro le dirigió una mirada a Integra y dijo – Vamos, supongo que usted querrá verlos de cerca…

Así que desapareció con ella dirigiéndose hacía otro lugar del mismo bosque, mientras los jóvenes seguían con su extraña carrera.

_El aludido no dirigió la mirada hacía atrás, solo corrió lo más rápidamente que sus piernas le permitían. Con notable agilidad ambos corredores esquivaban, saltaban y escalaban cuanto obstáculo se les atravesaba por el camino._

_En un recodo de tupidos árboles Mircea tomó la ventaja, impulsándose sobre un tronco dio un salto y cayo justo encima de la figura más pequeña. Quedando ambos hermanos tumbados en el suelo, en un enredo de piernas, brazos y capas. Riendo a más no poder._

No muy lejos de ahí amo y sirviente se encontraban observando todo.

Era raro encontrarse con un pequeño Vlad alegre y juguetón acompañado de cerca por un hermano adolescente igualmente feliz e infantil, y no era lo infantiloide de la situación lo que la tenía trastocada; después de todo Alucard aún se comportaba como un niño en muchos aspectos; sino que era la inocencia con la que se movía. Además, del palpable apego a su hermano Mircea.

Dirigió una mirada de reojo a su acompañante. Este tenía una mueca inclasificable en el rostro.

_Los dos se quedaron jugando, lanzándose bolas de nieves y correteando por entre los árboles. Ambos, distraídos como estaban y amortiguados por la gruesa capa de nieve no se percataron del ruido de cascos, que se acercaba velozmente._

_Hasta que fue demasiado tarde…_

_-¡Mircea¡Vlad!– una potente voz grave se hizo escuchar por entre las risas. Los dos hermanos se levantaron inmediatamente del suelo y observaron asustados hacía la alta figura masculina montada sobre un oscuro semental. _

Ante el grito dado la mujer se sobresaltó. El tipo del caballo era igual a Alucard...osea él era su...

_-Padre…- murmuraron los dos algo asustados._

El nosferathus frunció levemente el ceño al ver una imagen de su progenitor…jamás le perdonaría haberlo vendido como a un animal a los cerdos otomanos. Y muchos menos haberle dado muerte a su madre de ese modo tan despreciable.

Tenso y seco comentó - Acerquémonos, el show se va a ponerse mejor. – La tomó de la mano y la guió varios metros hacía adelante.

-Es…- hizo una pausa –…es igual a ti – afirmó con asombro dejándose guiar.

Una mueca irónica apareció en sus rasgos – Lamentablemente existen semejanzas. Más de las que querría.

_-¡¿Qué hacen los dos en el bosque?! – gritó molesto, centellando con la mirada. _

_-Nosotros estábamos… paseando – fue la seria respuesta de Mircea. Mientras Vlad observaba todo con enojo detrás de su hermano._

_-¡Desobedecen mis ordenes! _

_-No padre lo que ocurre es que…- intentó excusar el joven, pero fue cortado por una replica insolente._

_-¡¡Sí!! Desobedecemos tus tontas órdenes…- exclamó con ira el futuro el más pequeño. Mircea lo miró horrorizado¿ahora como lo salvaba del castigo?_

_-¿Qué haz hecho Vlad? – susurró asustado el muchacho. El niño en respuesta sólo se cruzo de brazos y giró el rostro altivo._

_En su montura Bradut Laus Dragulia se tensó, mientras una mueca de furia transformaba su rostro, los ojos grises del hombre se opacaron._

_Un perceptible escalofrió recorrió a los chicos al ver la reacción de su padre. _

Integra no fue la acepción y coincidió con la reacción de los niños. Ese hombre realmente producía escalosfrios. En esos instantes tenía la misma ira ciega que alguna vez vio en el rostro de Alucard cuando luchaba con Incógnito.

El vampiro se mantenía quieto observando todo con aparente indiferencia, pero sin rastro de su aire burlón. Sus facciones se habían endurecido de un momento a otro, y su piel pálida resplandeció dándole todo el aspecto de estar esculpido en mármol.

_De un salto Bradut bajó de la montura y con látigo en mano se precipito sobre el menor de sus hijos presentes. Alzó con fuerza el brazo y lanzó la fusta. Pero antes de que pudiese tocar al niño una figura algo más alta se interpuso, recibiendo de lleno el azote. _

_Ni un sonido salió del los labios de Mircea. Vlad se asustó y corrió a sostener a su hermano. El hombre entrecerró los ojos con ira._

_-Tú también me desafiaras, Mircea – fue el siseo bajo._

_-Castígame a mi en su lugar, padre.- Pidió con coraje, mientras sus ojos grises centellaban enojo contenido._

Sir Hellsing abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ante el coraje del mayor de los Dracul. Nunca pensó que Alucard tuviese una relación tan estrecha con sus hermanos de sangre. No pudo evitar, fijarse en la mirada acerada y gris de Mircea; luego observó a Bradut y por último al pequeño Vlad.

-Grises igual que…- miró automáticamente al bebe en sus brazos. Y luego a su sirviente.

Los ojos carmesí brillaban complacidos. Alzó las cejas y le sonrió con desdén – Te haz demorado, Amo.

Ignoró el comentario y mantuvo la curiosidad decorando su semblante – Ustedes tenían los ojos grises. Él te recuerda eso… – afirmó segura, señalando a la criatura en los brazos.

Alucard guardando silencio, se acercó y tomó nuevamente su mano. – Vamos, este no es el sitio para hablar. – La atrajo hacía sí nuevamente. Integra no se molesto en apartarlo, tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacer como para reclamar nimiedades. Por esta vez se lo dejaría pasar.

Nuevamente la luz se hizo presente y los envolvió a ambos en el resplandor carmesí. Integral por segunda vez en la noche se sintió completamente desorientada por unos segundos. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en el centro de la biblioteca siendo aferrada fuertemente por el nosferathus.

Sintió un calor acumularse en su cabeza, calor que llego a no manifestarse visiblemente para su suerte. El vampiro por su parte se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para soltarla. Se sentía tan bien, sentir la calidez desprenderse del cuerpo de ella y la fragilidad de sus formas.

Era algo invaluable.

Aprehensiva se alejó del hombre. No le agradaba de pronto sentirse tan nerviosa por su cercanía. Apegó el niño más a ella utilizándolo como escudo.

Se dirigió a los sillones tensa.

Alucard sonrió afectadamente y con parsimonia la siguió. Sería una excelente reina de la ninguna vida, pensó con alegría oscura. Alzó las cejas con diversión.

Guardaron silencio nuevamente, la mujer se estaba recomponiendo del sorpresivo bochorno. Para cualquiera sería una estupidez su conmoción, en comparación a todo lo que hacía a diario, pero no podía evitarlo después de todo ella seguía siendo virgen y su experiencia con los hombres ser reducía a ladrarles ordenes y mandarlos al infierno por inútiles. Y Walter no cuenta como prospecto amoroso, no en ese sentido al menos.

En otras palabras tenía, cero interacción romántica.

Frunció los labios con acritud.

Y así seguiría siendo, si quería mantener el orden en su vida. Espantó esos molestos pensamientos, no estaba sola y su acompañante adoraba ponerla en situaciones vergonzosas.

Alucard le lanzó una mirada de reojo.

_"Piensa lo que quieras querida, en su momento caerás irremediablemente" - _sonrió más enfáticamente.

-Y bien – llamó su atención - ¿que quieres saber? – dijo con humor.

Integra alzó las cejas en un gesto de concertación, mientras se afirmaba elegantemente en el brazo del sillón. – ¿Existe alguna relación entre este niño y tú? O solo coincidencia el parecido con tú familia. – fue directo al grano.

El nosferathus se reclinó con calma y se cruzó las piernas con masculina gracilidad – No puedo responderte con certeza, pero existe una probabilidad que sea un descendiente Dragulia.- explicó, mientras se quitaba la corbata. Acto que no pasó **desapercibido para la mujer.**

-Pero los archivos dice que durante la persecución de los turcos de 1477 a tu familia, la habían erradicado – dijo con voz seca, desviando la mirada. Otra vez ese extraño bochorno se hizo presente.

Negó con la cabeza en respuesta – La estirpe de mi hermano Mirceas sobrevivió a la casería, que se llevó a cabo un año después de mi _transformación. _Yo me encargue personalmente de ese asunto.Por otro lado la mía no corrió la misma suerte. Fue destruida antes de que pudiera evitarlo. – todo lo dijo con una calma indiferente. Pero sin perder de vista ningún movimiento de su acompañante.

Ella adquirió un gesto adusto y frió. Esto tendría que meditarlo – ¿Hay alguna forma de comprobar que es un descendiente de tuyo? – preguntó seria. Aún sin mirarlo.

-Solo el tiempo lo dirá. – Un rictus astuto decoró sus facciones – Créeme que un Dragulia es inconfundible.

Sir Hellsing enarcó una ceja sarcástica – No puedo imaginar porque…- miró al infante dormir calmamente.

En respuesta solo recibió una risita baja.- ¿Y que harás con él?

Ella alzó la vista y lo escrutó – Ya te dije, debo meditarlo. – No recordaba haberle visto jamás de forma tan informal. En contadas ocasiones aparecía sin su sombrero o anteojos y mucho menos sin su largo abrigo rojo. Pero sin corbata… eso nunca se había dado. Bajo la luz apacible del fuego su perfil se veía sereno, casi humano.

Se turbó y desvió su mirada.

Asintió levemente – Bien, el alba esta cerca y yo me retiro a mis cámaras – ladeó la cabeza divertido – Ha sido una noche encantadora y provechosa mi estimada dama. – Toda la frase la dijo con voz especialmente alta y sinuosa – Espero que lo repitamos nuevamente.

Y sin decir más desapareció riendo por lo bajo.

Integra no prestó mayor atención al comentario. Se reclino en el sofá y cerró los ojos. Relajándose visiblemente sin la presencia del nosferathus.

Dos segundos después la puerta se abrió de par en par, y Walter entró apresurado, como alma que persigue el diablo.

Sobresaltada dio un respingo en su lugar y dirigió su mirada hacía la entrada. Lo que vio no le agrado nada.

A unos metros de ella su mayordomo, casi padre, le miraba con desaprobación y algo escandalizado. Se sintió incomoda, casi como si la hubiese descubierto en algo indebido, y por la mirada que traía el pensaba exactamente eso. ¿La pregunta era porque?

-¿Qué ocurre Walter? – preguntó aparentando indiferencia.

-Eso, Señorita Hellsing, es precisamente lo que me gustaría saber.- La escrutaba con dureza.

Hacía años que no la llamaba Señorita, la última vez fue cuando cumplió quince y le gritó a un miembro de la mesa redonda en un arranque. Había sido un lió todo el asunto y Walter estaba furioso por las repercusiones que pudo traer para ella.

-No sé, a que te refieres…- avanzó unos pasos y quedo frente a él con vista hacía el exterior. Miró su reflejo y comprendió todo.

Tenía el cabello despeinado y las mejillas coloreadas, la camisa estaba abierta y la ropa desarreglada y arrugada. Su saco y corbata estaban en el suelo haciéndole compañía al corbatín de Alucard. A todo ese cuadro de desastre había que agregarle la despedida.

El muy bestia lo había hecho a posta.

Se sonrojó de pura ira y vergüenza. Ya tenía una idea de lo que Walter pensaba en esos momentos.

Gruñó. Usaría a ese vampiro bribón como tiro al blanco, y cuando terminara con él sería el primer colador parlante. De esta no se salvaba.

Con pasó enérgico le paso el infante al mayordomo que no había cambiado de expresión.

-No es lo que parece – dijo imperiosa y molesta.

Se dirigió a la salida y cerró las puertas con delicadeza. Se quedó quieta unos segundos y luego gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡¡¡ALUCARD!!!

* * *

En otro lugar de la mansión, específicamente en las mazmorras.

Sentado en su trono, se encontraba Alucard sonriendo divertido. El dulce grito de Integra, había remecido todo el señorío, así que daba por sentado que su pequeña travesura había resultado.

Hizo un movimiento con su mano y apareció su corbata en ella. Sin apuro alguno la anudó nuevamente.

Sería un buen recuerdo para la posteridad.

La expresión de su amo fue impagable.

Se sirvió una copa de vino y se reclinó en su asiento. Un rictus loco apareció en su semblante.

Ahora solo restaba esperar.

_Continuara…_

* * *

_Jajajaja bien el capitulo fue algo revelador ahora queda ver cual será el futuro de esa pobre criatura y como se las apañaran Integra con él. ¡Quien sabe que pueda pasar!_

_Agradezco a todos los que están leyendo la historia y les insto a que sigan que aún faltan algunos capitulo para que concluya, con un final inesperado. Jajaja XD _

_¡El que lee se entera!_

_Me disculpo de ante mano por la demora pero de veras que no pude publicar antes por motivos de fuerza mayor._

_Quiero agradecer los review que han dejado, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un comentario y jejeje sigan haciéndolo que me ayudan montones sus comentarios, teorías y críticas._

_¡Bien espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado! Y nos leemos en poquito tiempo…_

_Pd¡¡¡¡Dejen review!!!! _

**_¡¡Gracias!!_**

**_Brisa Black_**


	4. De victima a victimario

_Jajajaja…bien como ahorita ando de vaga…mis últimos meses de vagancia. Tengo toda la libertad de avanzar algo más rápido las historias.__ Bueno así q aquí les dejo otro capitulo más de Regalo Nocturno. _

* * *

* * *

Capitulo 4 

"De victima a victimario"

Encerrada en su oficina y con un humor de perros, Integra Hellsing, terminaba de espantar al subordinado número veinte del día.

- Quiero esos formularios completos para mañana a primera hora, ha comprendido teniente… - mandó con voz peligrosamente baja.

El hombre frente a ella, tragó duro y asintió con vehemencia. – S-si…señor Hellsing – hizo el saludo militar y tan rápido como le permitieron las piernas salió pitando de la oficina. Intentando poner mucho kilómetro de distancia entre él y su comandante. Esa mujer era definitivamente escalofriante.

Así que en dos microsegundos, la puerta de la oficina era cerrada y unos apresurados pasos por el pasillo se hicieron escuchar.

Fastidiada rodó los ojos.

Se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió a la ventana.

Tensa, afirmó sus brazos en el alfeizar. ¡Que coraje sentía! Y todo por culpa de ese maldito vampiro embustero, y su falta de criterio. Podía ver la mirada acusadora de Walter, por todos los demonios, aún no sabía como rayos le había hecho para poder mirlo a los ojos sin transformarse en una amapola con insolación.

Apretó los puños. Esta vez a Alucard se le había ido la mano y se las pagaría con creces.

¡Ya vería ese maldito no muerto con que diablo se estaba metiendo!

Sonrió vengativa.

- Quedan dos horas par el ocaso…- murmuró satisfecha – A ver si te enteras de lo que soy capaz de hacer, sirviente…

Dos golpes parejos y estudiados sonaron en la habitación.

-Adelante…- dijo distraída con su venganza.

Walter hizo su aparición con un inquieto bulto azul en los brazos.

-Señor Hellsing – llamó con sus usuales modales perfectos, pero con una nota de frialdad poco frecuente en él. Ella no pudo evitar mandar una maldición por centésima vez en el mismo día, siempre manteniendo el destinatario.

Ignoró la mirada que le lanzó su señora – No he podido tranquilizar a esta criatura desde que despertó hace un rato…- se alejó de la ventana y se acercó al mayordomo. Este sin ninguna explicación le extendió al niño.

-Pero que rayos…- exclamó por el extraño procedimiento. Para su sorpresa, se calmó en sus brazos y comenzó a balbucear.

El hombre se arregló el monóculo con elegancia – Con usted se mantiene tranquilo…- contestó brevemente. – Por cierto, debe decidir que va a hacer con él lo antes posible. Para poder tomar las medidas necesarias.

Asintió levemente, arrullando al niño – Lo sé Walter – rodeo el escritorio y se sentó en su silla. Volvió su vista hacía el bebe en sus brazos, incomoda. Jamás lo admitiría, pero se le hacía realmente molesta toda la situación. Se sentía como una adolescente, por todos los demonios.

Claro estaba que nadie lo notaria, mientras dependiera de ella.

El mayordomo por otro lado , suspiró internamente, la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que se encontraba profundamente incomoda. Él no se sentía mejor. De hecho su actitud no era precisamente por estar decepcionado o molesto con ella. La verdad, se sentía algo avergonzado por las rápidas conclusiones sacadas la noche anterior.

Un par de hora después de la impresión, el enojo y la decepción automática que recibió cuando escucho las palabras del vampiro y vio el cuadro entero. Llegó a la conclusión de que Alucard les había hecho una jugarreta a ambos.

Por que si lo meditaba con calma y todo hubiese sido real, el nosferathus jamás hubiese permitido que los interrumpieran. Por otro lado lady Hellsing hubiese tenido una reaccionar muy distinta.

Cuando Integra se disponía a añadir algo a su respuesta, la interrumpió.

Carraspeó -Sir Hellsing, yo… – la miró directamente, y con la natural flema aristocrática. La mujer hizo una mueca interior, esperándose un largo sermón sobre relaciones prematrimoniales y amante no vivos – Quiero darle una disculpa por mi comportamiento de anoche. – Parpadeó, ligeramente confundida -Saque conclusiones apresuradas y me deje llevar por las…- Alzó las cejas – apariencias.

-Comprendo – asintió con la cabeza – Tenías motivos para pensar mal, esa retorcida sabandija había preparado todo y yo me vi en vuelta sin siquiera darme cuenta. – negó con la cabeza exasperada, ante el recuerdo.

Walter sonrió ligeramente. – Entonces, mi Lady ¿perdonara este error de viejo?

-Por supuesto – sonrió con los ojos, pero su expresión, no vario.

Por unos momentos cayó el silencio.

-Anoche, Alucard me mostró escenas de su pasado – soltó de improviso. – Y me insinuó, la posibilidad de parentesco entre este niño y él…

El anciano frunció el ceño, contrariado.

-Los archivos hablan sobre una erradicación total de los Dragulia por parte de los otomanos, hacía el siglo quince.

-Eso mismo pensé yo, pero este maldito vampiro tiene más trucos que un mago – bufó desesperada – Me respondió, que es precisamente lo que él quería que creyeran.

-Es decir, que no han desaparecido – su tono era lúgubre.

-No en su totalidad, suponiendo que este hablando en serio - Se reclinó en el sillón. – Existe una alta posibilidad que simplemente se le haya dado la gana, tomarnos el pelo a todos…

En respuesta alzó las cejas inquisitivo.

-Te explico, ocurre que si exterminaron a una parte de su familia. Vendrían siendo sus hijos, mujeres, amantes, bastardos. Todo lo directamente relacionado con el y su estirpe. Pero – puso énfasis en esto último – alcanzó a salvar a los descendientes de unos de sus hermanos, Miceas, el mayor.

Asintió comprensivamente.

-Ahora, cuando le deje con el niño anoche. De alguna manera se sintió…- buscó una palabra apropiada – identificado, con él.

-La sangre llama a la sangre. – dijo seriamente.

-Exacto. – bajó la vista brevemente hacía el bulto en sus brazos.

- Existe alguna forma de confirmar el enlace familiar – Escrutó la nada, concentrado.

Integra frunció los labios –Él dice que no. Solo el tiempo confirmara o desmentirá las sospechas.

-Un Dragulia es inconfundible…- comentó sarcástico.

-Haz pasado mucho tiempo con Alucard, Walter – fue la burlona respuesta.

Concedió con la cabeza – Es una posibilidad…- se irguió con algo de severidad – Pero aún queda por resolver el que se hará con el niño.

Ella se enderezó aún más en su silla y entrecerró los ojos – No hay muchas posibilidades. – Su semblante se endureció; mientras Walter esperaba preocupado – Se quedara bajo mi resguardo. – sus ojos se desviaron brevemente hacía la pequeña carita que la miraba curiosa.

Suspiró, para sus adentros aliviado – Sabía decisión mi Lady…- hizo una pausa – Y dígame¿que nombre le pondrá a la criatura?

-Lionel – afirmó con resolución, sin apartar la vista del pequeño – Lionel Vladimir Hellsing – alzó la vista y sonrió torcidamente.

Arregló su monóculo, y asintió de acuerdo.- Excelente nombre, Alucard se sentirá complacido…

-Lo que sienta ese maldito nosferathus me tiene sin cuidado – soltó mordaz. Se levantó de su silla y le extendió al dormido niño.

-Bien mi señora, con su permiso me retiro a preparar todo, para la estadía del nuevo residente.

- Adelante, puedes retirarte – se volteó y se acercó a la ventana. El sol estaba poniéndose en el horizonte. Escucho el suave golpe de la puerta al cerrarse. Una mirada divertida apareció en su rostro.

Ya era hora de disfrutar su venganza. Lentamente se dirigió a las mazmorras con un puro entre los labios saboreando de antemano su victoria.

* * *

Desde antes del ocaso ya estaba despierta. Últimamente le costaba conciliar el sueño y pasaba gran parte del día removiéndose en su ataúd. Era raro, que cosas como estas le ocurrieran a un vampiro. 

Suspiró bajamente.

Pero que más daba. Después de todo ella no era como todos.

Salió del las mazmorras, apesumbrada.

No había visto a su maestro desde la última misión, la noche anterior. Estaba intrigada. Que le había hecho su amo a Sir Integra, para que se descontrolara de ese modo. Seguro no era nada bueno. Tiritó ante las posibilidades.

Era extraño que alguien tan enigmático, oscuro y mortal como su amo. Se comportara de forma tan infantil alrededor del líder de Hellsing. Era perturbante, por decir lo menos.

A veces se preguntaba si entre ellos había algo más que una relación meramente profesional. Daba para pensar, realmente. Después de todo, las miradas que le lanzaba el nosferathus a su maestro eran bastante claras. Aunque no sabía si afirmar lo mismo de ella.

Bajó la vista contrariada.

No le agradaba pensar, en que hubiera algo entre los dos. No sabía con certeza el porque, pera la simple idea le repelía como el sol y la plata.

Negó con la cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos de su mente. No era de su incumbencia que pasara entre ellos. Más le valía dejar de pensar demasiado en el tema. Sería profundamente vergonzoso que su amo, por casualidad leyera esas meditaciones.

Lo último que le apetecía era que su mentor comenzara a tomarle el pelo, como bien sabía que haría si se enteraba de sus aprehensiones. Solo le faltaba, eso para ser eternamente miserable.

Inesperadamente escuchó los pasos Walter por el pasillo, mientras se acercaba un curioso aroma le llego a la nariz. Era dulzón y suave. Unos instantes después apareció el mayordomo con algo en los brazos.

Entrecerró los ojos levemente, para reconocer que era eso que llevaba. Casi se le cayó la quijada al darse cuenta de que era.

-Un niño – murmuró aún incrédula. ¿Qué hacía un bebe en Hellsing? Parpadeó unos segundos confundida, en tanto el hombre pasó de largo por el pasillo hasta perderse de vista. Sin percatarse de que era observado.

Victoria vaciló unos segundos, insegura si seguirlo y preguntarle directamente o dirigirse al campo de tiro y olvidarse del asunto. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió rápidamente a las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas.

Tarde se dio cuenta que Sir Hellsing hacía lo mismo, pero en sentido contrario. Se cruzaron a la mitad del tramo. E insegura se detuvo, esperando algún comentario mordaz o una simple prohibición de su parte.

Pero no dijo nada, para su sorpresa. Y siguió su camino con el puro entre sus labios y una mirada divertida en la cara.

La chica se quedó de piedra, sin comprender nada. Pero prontamente terminó de subir las escaleras y se perdió por el pasillo por el que se había ido Walter. Lo último que quería era que el comandante, se percatara de su presencia y le impidiera satisfacer su curiosidad.

Ya fuera de la vista, disminuyó la velocidad y comenzó a olfatear el ambiente buscan el aroma dulzor de la criatura. En lo proceso pudo reconocer solo dos olores predominantes; uno era el del mayordomo y el otro el de Sir Hellsing ambos era únicos y bastante agradable si lo analizaba bien.

Él olía a bosque fresco y ella a fresias con algo más…no sabría que otro ingrediente tenía esa fragancia, pero podía afirmar que era muy agradable. Siguió el rastro del hombre.

Caminó en línea recta hasta que llegó al final del pasillo. Nunca había llegado tan lejos. De hecho jamás había estado en ese pasillo. Observó todo maravillada. En si la mansión en general era bastante imponente y lujosa, pero debía admitir que este pasillo lo era aún más.

Había varias puertas altas, con bellos acabados y manijas de oro o algo parecido a eso. Suspiró agradecida que no fueran de plata. Olfateo nuevamente y pudo distinguir tres habitaciones de las seis que habían en ese corredor.

La puerta blanca más imponente y con mayores acabados, pertenecía a Sir Integral. Su olor salía de ese lugar en específico. Frente a esta había dos puertas tan elegantes, pero algo menos ostentosas que la primera. De la derecha se sentía claramente el olor a bosque de Walter y de la izquierda el aroma dulzor de la criatura misteriosa.

Sin meditarlo mayormente se dirigió inmediatamente hacía la puerta de la izquierda. Sigilosa tomó la manija y la bajó, con cuidado separó la puerta y escrutó hacía el interior.

No había echado ni media ojeada cuando una voz viajó por el cuarto.

-Señorita Victoria, puede pasar si gusta…- fue la amable petición del mayordomo.

Si hubiese sido humana, Serás, en ese instante estaría más roja que un semáforo. Quiso morir nuevamente por la vergüenza.

El hombre aún no la miraba cuando le comentó – Y de paso podría alcanzarme un pañal, de ese aparador… – apuntó distraídamente hacía un mueble ubicado junto a la puerta.

Rápidamente se acercó hacía el lugar señalado y le alcanzó el famoso pañal.

Sorprendida observó la habitación con detenimiento. Era espaciosa, se notaba que había sido diseñada para cobijar a un bebe. Las paredes eran de un suave color celeste, con detalles en blanco. Poseía una enorme ventana con vista al jardín, resguardadas por un par de hermosas cortinas color cobalto. En el centro había una imponente cuna blanca con hermosas terminaciones. Todos los muebles encajaban a la perfección y poseían una aristocrática belleza.

Se preguntó si el cuarto había sido creado especialmente para el pequeño o había pertenecido a alguien más. Sin percatarse su vista se fijo en una casita de muñecas, al lado de una mesita para tomar el té.

Lentamente se acercó al anciano, para conocer al morador de ese pequeño pedazo de cielo. Porque había que decirlo cualquier niño adoraría un cuarto como el que estaba viendo en ese instante.

-Es precioso…- murmuró enternecida. Afirmándose ligeramente en la cuna. - ¿Quién es?

Walter abrochó el último botón del mameluco, diestramente, antes de contestar. – El protegido del señor Hellsing. Si las cosas resultan como planea, quizás esta enfrente del próximo sucesor de Hellsing…

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. – ¿Es pariente de Sir Integra?

Él, en respuesta sonrió comprensivo – No de ella directamente, pero si con alguien de la organización. – comentó enigmático – el tiempo lo dirá…

Sólo asintió en respuesta, intrigada pero se abstuvo de preguntar más – Y ¿cómo se llama?

-Lionel Vladimir Hellsing – Acostó al niño en la cuna, y le pasó su biberón. Inmediatamente este lo tomó, y comenzó a succionar con voracidad.

Un sorprendido _Oh_ se escapó de sus labios – Vladimir…- repitió incrédula.

-Un nombre interesante¿no cree?

Alzó las cejas, contrariada – Bastante. – el estomago le dio un vuelco y sintió la loca necesidad de salir de ese cuarto. – Yo…mmm…- vaciló – creo…que iré a entrenar. Nos vemos al rato…- se despidió.

-Hasta luego, señorita – Walter parpadeo sorprendido. Quien lo hubiera imaginado, interesante reacción de la joven Serás. Quizás había hablado demás. Un ligero brillo culpable adornó sus pupilas, mientras su rostro tomaba una expresión preocupada.

* * *

Integra caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo de las mazmorras. Tenía la loca necesidad de observar por si misma su victoria frente a ese vampiro charlatán. 

Una sonrisa afectada, se instalo en sus labios, mientras dejaba escapar lentamente el humo de su puro.

Sin llegar a ser conciente siquiera se encontró fuera de la puerta de los aposentos de Alucard. Se mordió los labios, exultante.

Entró al cuarto con propiedad y se afirmó indolentemente en la muralla de piedra. Observando su obra. Toda la habitación estaba tapizada de mensajes bíblicos, en especial; el gran Ataúd negro.

Era conciente de que la única forma de contener a Alucard; era esa. Todo lo demás era inútil en su persona. Como no podía matarlo o dañarlo de forma considerable, no le quedó otra opción que tomar una alternativa anexa, que era simplemente encerrarlo.

El condenado se quedaría en su ataúd, atrapado, hasta que se le diera la real gana. En esos instante todos sus poderes de rey de la no vida eran inútiles, nada podía hacer para librarse de aquello. Y quien sabe, hasta podría traer a Anderson para que le hiciera una visita de cortesía.

La victoria bailoteo en sus pupilas.

Él sabía que ella estaba en su habitación, no podía verla pero su olfato y su presencia así se lo decían.

Ese aroma era inconfundible.

Ahora, su situación no era la más aventajada. Jamás pensó que ella tomaría tan pronto cartas en el asunto. La reacción fue más rápida de lo que pudo prever. Un rictus loco se apodero de sus facciones.

Nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo.

Era una criatura fascinante. El tiempo le confirmada su acertada elección.

-Muy creativo, condesa. – ronroneo, divertido.

Integra rodó los ojos aburrida. – Tú crees – fue la seca respuesta.

-Por supuesto. – Hizo una pausa – ¿Y cuanto tiempo me tendrás aquí?

Una mirada astuta, iluminó sus orbes azules – No lo he decidido aún, pero no creo que sea una corta estadía, quizás un siglo o dos. Así que espero que disfrutes de tus involuntarias vacaciones.

Se tensó ante sus palabras. No sufriría daño alguno, pero tampoco podría hacer nada. Todos sus poderes estaban estancados, ni siquiera podía leer las mentes. Ni hablar de transformarse en sombras. Frunció el ceño. Estaba en aprietos, pero ella no debía enterarse. Sería contraproducente – Gracias, que considerada. – Contestó despreocupado – Pero sabe, queda mucho espacio libre aquí, porque no se me une aprovechamos el tiempo libre. – su voz se volvió sinuosa, y baja. – Nos divertiríamos mucho… - agregó al fin con un tono significativo.

Sir Hellsing abrió los ojos y un ligero sonrojo coloreo sus mejillas, comprendiendo el énfasis que el no muerto le daba. Inmediatamente se recompuso y de la vergüenza paso a la ira – Maldito vampiro pervertido – escupió secamente – Vamos a haber que tan bromista estarás en unos meses. – concluyó fríamente. Y sin decir nada más salio del lugar dando un portazo.

Alucard, rió entre dientes.

Volvería, eran como los imanes. Por más que luchara jamás podría alejarse definitivamente. Solo hacía falta paciencia y después de seis siglos de existencia, paciencia era lo que más le sobraba.

Continuara...

* * *

_¡¡Por fin acabe el capitulo…!!__ Espero que les guste y comenten jejejeje…que así me entero que opinan del fic. ¡Ayúdenme a mejorar! _

_Quiero agradecer a: __**Mahina D; Millie; Okashira Janet; Juanis; Alvebia; **__**Saksshen; Nairelena; Roxy; Norico Asamiya; Beatriz Montiel y a Milagros-kun.**_

_Norico: Tú mail no apareció en el review, por eso no te avise nada. Eso cuídate!_


	5. La doncella y el dragón

_Luego de años de no actualizar, al fin pude terminar la actualización. _

_Disfrútenla._

* * *

Capitulo 5

"La doncella y el dragón."

Era un hermoso día soleado, como pocos se daban en la nebulosa y húmeda ciudad de Londres. Los pájaros cantaban, y las mariposas revoloteaban felices en las pequeñas florcillas del jardín de Hellsing.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad… al menos hasta que un sonoro portazo remeciera los cimientos del señorío.

En la cocina Walter suspiró ligeramente agobiado. Algo realmente malo debía haber ocurrido en esa junta, para que Sir Hellsing hubiese regresado de tan mal humor. Terminó de acomodar la bandeja y se dispuso a dirigirse al despacho. Rogando para sus adentros que el té de lilas silvestre pudiese calmarla, aunque fuere un poco.

En el otro lado de la mansión, caminando tensamente por el pasillo y echando chispas por los ojos, Integra, maldecía a cada generación de políticos incompetentes que había en la mesa redonda.

¡Por todos los demonios! Con quien creían que estaban hablando esos tarados. ¿Con una quinceañera inexperta? Había nacido para llevar esa organización, fue entrenada desde pequeña con ese objetivo, y ahora, esa horda de descerebrados querían decirle que hacer; cuando en su insulsa y frívola vida habían tenido que lidiar con la mitad de sus obligaciones. Era un insulto a su apellido obligarla a relacionarse con ellos. Apretó los puños, con fuerza. Debió haberse deshecho de ellos hace años. Tuvo que obligarse a recordar, el porque rayos no los había acribillado a balazos.

Una antigua conversación, le llegó a la memoria. Pisó más fuerte intentando soltar toda la frustración que su cuerpo contenía. Abrió la puerta de su despacho y la cerró con violencia, internándose velozmente en el. Se detuvo frente al cuadro de su padre, una sombra nostálgica, oscureció su mirada, mientras volvía en el tiempo…

_Era una habitación espaciosa. Grandes ventanales dejaban entrar la luz a raudales iluminando todo el lugar. En el centro, una enorme mesa con trece sillas entorno a ella estaban predispuestas._

_Sentada en la cabecera, una joven Sir Hellsing se encontraba rígida en su lugar respirando con dificultad, mientras apretaba los labios con frustración. Con el semblante duro y los ojos cristalizados._

_Los odiaba._

_Los odiaba a todos y a cada unos de ellos. Nunca se había sentido tan humillada, como en ese momento. Se obligó a contener la impotencia. La habían rebajado, por su condición de mujer y su corta edad. Insultaron, su herencia y su apellido. ¡Y se habían dado el lujo de mancillar la memoria de su padre, los malditos hipócritas!_

_Su cuerpo tembló y la ira fluyó por sus venas con más propiedad que la sangre. _

_Los despreciaba con una intensidad que asustaba. Se mordió con fuerza los labios, hasta el punto de romperlos._

_En la esquina contraria a la habitación una alta figura carmín se materializó. Podía sentir la rabia que emanaba de su frágil cuerpo. Alzó ligeramente las cejas y retiro los lentes del sol, era hora de charlar con su pequeño maestro. _

_Se apareció detrás de su silla._

_-Porqué tan molesta mi pequeño amo.- se ubicó a su lado con una sonrisa guasona._

_No lo había percibido. Se tensó en su lugar, y violentamente despegó la vista de la nada y la fijó en su sirviente. _

_Lo fulminó con la mirada. – No es de tú incumbencia. – desvió el rostro._

_- Tú eres de mi incumbencia, amo. – soberbiamente, se instaló en el asiento junto a ella con la elegancia de un rey._

_-Solo déjame en paz. – exigió sin energía, abatida._

_Alucard, frunció el ceño ante el semblante descaído. Tendría que corregir inmediatamente esta actitud. El líder que estaba moldeando debía de ser perfecto. _

_Fuerte, implacable y avasallador. Sonrió para sus adentros, si lo lograba no solo conseguiría un amo digno, sino, que también un bono extra infinitamente más interesante y delicioso… _

_-Tsk…tsk…tsk…- chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación. – Me decepcionas Integra, esperaba más coraje del nuevo líder de Hellsing. _

_Los colores se le fueron del rostro, y entrecerró los ojos. La ira iba dejando su cuerpo, mientras la verdad la golpeaba como un mazazo. Se dio un chapuzón en la realidad._

_-Me frustra pensar que un montón de humanos insulsos y pomposos, hayan producido un efecto tan impactante en tu ánimo. – Conforme hablaba las palabras se iban endureciendo y su semblante se enfriaba._

_Bajó la mirada impotente. Tenía razón, Alucard, estaba en lo correcto. Era una cobarde. Apretó los puños, seguro su padre se estaba revolviendo en su tumba al ver tan mala sucesora a la cabeza de su organización._

_- Me gustaría saber donde fue la determinación férrea que me despertó en esa mazmorra._

_Apretó los labios nuevamente con los dientes, las gotas carmín se hicieron más abundantes, tragó saliva y sangre mezclada._

_-Cállate…-murmuró bajamente. _

_Rió oscuramente y continuó – Con esa mediocre autoridad chiquilla, ni siquiera un animal se daría por aludido…que patética imagen me muestras. Herida y rota por aquellos que siempre te han detestado. – Una mueca burlesca, se instalo las rudas facciones masculinas._

_Integra sintió el peso de la verdad en esas palabras. No había nada que objetar, él no se equivocaba. Apretó la tela de su falda en sus manos, y no levantó la mirada. _

_Alucard, frunció el ceño, ante el derrotismo. Y su molestia se exteriorizó. – Te quedaras con la vista puesta en el suelo, como una cobarde y débil mujer. Me has engañado, pequeña embustera.- soltó con crueldad. – Me hiciste creer que eras digna de ser mi amo, una soberbia sucesora de tú legado. Creí que la hija de Arthur Hellsing estaría a la altura de su cargo…- rió roncamente. Integra apretó los ojos. – Pero veo que me equivoque.-Hizo una breve pausa, en la que las palabras resonaron en el silencio. _

_- Mírame. – exigió con simpleza. No se movió. – Mírame… – repitió nuevamente con dureza. Siguió estática en su lugar. Al no ver respuesta de su parte, se inclinó levemente en la silla y le levantó el rostro sin lastimarla, pero con dureza. _

_A la muchacha no le quedó otra opción, que dejar hacer. El enojo comenzó a bullir en ella. Nadie tenía derecho a tratarla de ese modo tan humillante, esos malditos hombres se las pagarían. Y este condenado vampiro, también._

_Dirigió una fiera mirada a Alucard. Este se regocijó al percibir el enojo y la voluntad despertando en sus jóvenes facciones, como una serpiente dormida. Esos humanos ilusos quisieron aprisionar y dominar la fuerza que estaba sobre ellos, para controlar Hellsing. Grande sería su sorpresa al descubrir que ya despierto el coraje, este nunca te abandona._

_-Eres despreciable…- siseó con los dientes apretados, unas gotitas de sangre impregnaron sus labios, inconscientemente. Alucard, sintió la sed en su garganta._

_Nuevamente ella resurgía, como un ave que consumiría todo a su paso. El fuego ardería con ímpetu, un fuego de hielo._

_Sonrió sardónicamente. – Lo sé…- Integra intentó agregar algo más, pero fue cortada inesperadamente por el roce de unos duros labios. Le costó unos instantes entender lo que estaba pasando, hasta que por fin logró comprender que estaba siendo besada por un vampiro ancestral, de más de quinientos años de existencia. _

_Su mente trabajó deprisa y repasó cada lección que su padre le había enseñado a lo largo de su instrucción, y nada útil pudo extraer de ello. Porque pese al instinto de conservación, y ser completamente consciente de que Alucard era un peligro, no podía dejar de disfrutar de su primer beso. _

_Él __rose frío y algo brusco, no le permitían pensar en nada más. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, y la estremeció. Era plenamente consciente de su cuerpo, atenta a cada sensación. Supo exactamente cuando la grande mano de su sirviente buscó flojamente su cintura, dejándola descansar ahí._

_El reloj se había detenido. Sí había sido mucho o poco tiempo lo que había durado el contacto, no lo sabría, pero si era consciente de la debilidad en sus piernas, al punto de agradecer internamente estar sentada._

_Sin separarse más que unos centímetros, Alucard, le dirigió una mirada profunda. Si Integra hubiese tenido más experiencia hubiese leído claramente el deseo en la taladrante mirada carmesí._

_Había sido un acto de dominio propio el haberse alejado de ella. Era tan adictiva su gloriosa sangre como sus labios. Y ambos serían suyos en su justa medida, sonrió ladinamente y tocó la victoria con los dedos. _

_Sin poder evitar sonrojarse, joven Hellsing, lo miró sin llegar a comprender que era lo que pasaba. Simplemente no era capaz de entender el atrevimiento de su sirviente. Lo observó atónita, sin saber que decir y menos aún que hacer. ¿Y ahora…?- era la frasecilla que parpadeaba en su mente, que se supone que pasaría ahora…y más importante aún, ¿por qué…?_

_-¿P-por qué…? ¿Qué…?- cerró los ojos – ¿Q-qué has hecho Alucard…? – fue el pobre balbuceo que salió de sus labios, ahora, algo hinchados._

_Él se alejo unos cuantos centímetros más, y amplió su expresión de cazador, acto que pasó completamente desapercibido para ella. Hizo un gesto indiferente, y se reclinó en la silla, satisfecho._

_-Mi maestro, jamás podría desaprovechar la oportunidad de probar tú sangre…- le dirigió una mirada por sobre los cristales de los lentes. –…y simplemente tus labios me estaban invitando a probarlos…_

_Un gesto de desconcierto apareció en su rostro, antes de llevar uno de sus dedos hasta su boca y constatar que había un minúsculo resto de sangre, de la herida ya sana. Alucard, rió burlonamente, antes de levantarse y hacer una leve inclinación de cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta._

_Con la mano puesta en el pomo, volvió la cabeza hacía y le dijo seriamente. –Jamás permita que nadie la pisotee, maestro. No se le permita a nadie, nunca…menos aún a esos mortales ilusos y tontos…_

_Y sin decir nada más desapareció tal cual como había llegado. En su lugar, ella, sólo llevo una de sus manos a su boca y sonrió ligeramente…_

Aún estática frente al cuadro de su padre, inspiró profundamente. Hacía años que no traía a su mente ese recuerdo en especial. Tenía catorce años, cuando ocurrió y nunca se lo dijo a nadie. Durante un par de años, estuvo tentada en preguntarle a Alucard que lo había motivado a besarla.

Pero al final opto por dejar morir el asunto ahí. Y como, él, no tocó el tema de nuevo, no deseo hacerlo ella. Lo último que quería era que su sirviente pensara que le había importado ese beso.

Por ese motivo, borró el recuerdo de su mente, hasta erradicarlo completamente…al menos eso fue hasta ahora. Desde que había ocurrido ese incidente del corbatín, no podía evitar encontrarse pensando descuidadamente en ese día. Rabiaba y maldecía al vampiro con ímpetu, cada vez que pasaba. Y más firme se mantenía su decisión de dejarlo encerrado en ese cochino ataúd por el resto de la eternidad.

O al menos eso deseaba hacer hasta que ese maldita partida de idiotas, por una petición firmada por la reina le ordenaron que liberara a su sirviente. Era consciente que los desgraciados lo habían hecho solo para amargarla y contradecirla.

Aún no le perdonaban haber sido condecorada con la medalla honorifica por prestar servicios al país, entregada por la misma reina en una ceremonia en su honor. Sonrió divertida, ante la expresión ahogada de Sir Pock al anunciar la noticia.

Bien si la reina quería que liberara a Alucard, así sería.

Enfadada se dejó caer en su sillón. Por inercia busco uno de sus puros en el cajón de su escritorio y lo prendió. Unos golpecitos en la puerta la sacaron de su ensimismamiento, volvió su atención al sonido.

-Adelante. – dijo tensa aún, pero con su temperamento bajo control.

El hombre, entró, con una bandeja de plata y su té. Agradeció internamente la deferencia de su mayordomo.

-Sir Hellsing, le traigo su té de media mañana…- anunció dejando la charola sobre una mesita de madera junto al escritorio.

-Gracias. – contestó mientras recibía la taza y el olor a lilas inundaba gratamente sus fosas nasales. Él se quedo junto a la mesita y esperó a que lo probara. – Exquisito, como siempre…- aprobó complacida.

Hizo una respetuosa inclinación. – Necesita algo más Lady Integra…- preguntó servilmente.

Asintió ligeramente, mientras se reclinaba en su lugar con el puro en la mano. – Sí… - lo giró entre sus dedos. – Necesito que vallas al sótano y liberes a Alucard. – hizo una mueca molesta.

Walter alzó ligeramente las cejas, sorprendido. – Como ordene, señor. Perdonara mi atrevimiento, si pregunto a que se debe esa decisión.

Integra, aplastó violentamente el puro, en el cenicero. – Mandato real…- gruñó fastidiada.- La orden se entero de la medida sancionaría aplicada a mi sirviente. Hablaron con la reina y expusieron lo peligroso de la medida, para las operaciones…- sacó otro puro del cajón y lo encendió.-…bajo mandato real, debo liberar al arma secreta de Hellsing hoy mismo. – liberó el humo, pausadamente.

-Se hará de inmediato, señor.

-Cuestionaron mi capacidad de dirección Walter. – apretó el cigarrillo, con fuerza. – Se atrevieron a contrariar una de mis decisiones sobre, Alucard. – escupió furiosa. – Lo pagaran…- sonrió astutamente.

Asintió, calmadamente. – Por supuesto señor.

-Puedes retirarte. – hizo un gesto con el puro. Haciendo una última inclinación se retiró, de la oficina.

En su silla, volvió a reclinarse y se cruzó de piernas satisfecha. Se las pagarían. Ese montón de idiotas aprenderían a no desafiar sus órdenes. Dejó escapar el humo pausadamente, formando aros grises en el aire.

* * *

Preocupada de no emitir el más mínimo, Serás Victoria, abrió la puerta sigilosamente. En esos instantes, deseo poder atravesar la materia solida, como lo hacía su amo. Segundos más tarde, se arrepintió y se convenció de su buena decisión, al no haber aceptado su oferta.

Crujió levemente la madera, mientras entraba. Se mantuvo quieta unos momentos esperando con los nervios a flor de piel algún otro sonido. Nada paso. Un ligero suspiro escapó de sus labios y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Una vez en el interior del cuarto recorrió con la mirada cada detalle, nuevamente encantada del ambiente mágico de la habitación. Caminó algo más relajada y se acercó a la cuna ubicada en el centro.

Con cuidado, se arrimó a un lado del gran armazón blanco y observó con cuidado a la pequeña criatura que descansaba en el. Lo recorrió curiosa, con la vista; deteniéndose en cada detalle.

Deseo descubrir el secreto que se ocultaba, el porqué estaba en Hellsing y qué relación tenía con su amo. Se dejó caer en el barandal y respiró hondo, cansada. Se sobresaltó al percatarse de una aguda mirada gris sobre ella. Se enderezó asustada. ¿Desde cuándo la estaba mirando…? Intentó sonreír cordialmente, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. Algo tenía ese niño que le daba escalofríos. Tarde se percató del sonido de la puerta, se volteó asustada encontrándose con la aguda mirada de Sir Integra.

Sintió un vació en el estomago, mientras las palabras se agolpaban en su mente. – S-señor, yo…- balbuceó entrecortadamente.

Integra ignoró su evidente nerviosismo. – Oficial Victoria, veo que vino a conocer al nuevo integrante de la organización.- Se acercó hasta la cuna, la aludida quedó pasmada. ¿Dónde estaba la reprimenda? Su sorpresa aumentó aún más, cuando el niño comenzó a emitir ligeros sonidos de alegría contenida, mientras extendía los brazos hacía su superior. Con toda naturalidad, la mujer, se agachó ligeramente y lo cargó.

Sonrió internamente ante la estupefacción de su oficial. Manteniendo su máscara neutral, enarcó una ceja. – Serás Victoria, le presento a Lionel Vladimir Hellsing…mi protegido.

-Oh, yo…mmm…claro. – respondió confundida.

-La veo sorprendida oficial. – comentó divertida caminando hacía un aparador lleno de peluches.

Reaccionando, contestó. – Algo señor…yo…- no queriendo agregar nada más, opto por salir ahí. – Me retiro, a cumplir con mis obligaciones. – Hizo un saludo militar.

-Por supuesto, puede retirarse. - dirigió su atención hacía Lionel.

La joven vampiresa salió rápidamente del lugar, nerviosa y con un pesar mucho mayor del que ya sentía.

* * *

En absoluta, oscuridad el cuerpo de Alucard se mantenía quieto, en un letargo muerto e invariable. Nada en él denotaba vida, pero tampoco representaba toda la magnitud de la muerte que su sola esencia acarreaba.

A lo lejos unos pasos, resonaron en la fría y dura piedra.

Un par de ojos carmesí se abrieron de improviso, fijando su vista en la tapa aterciopelada de su lecho. Una sonrisa ladina, avivó las masculinas facciones. Sabía que volvería. Ella tendría que volver por él, estaban atados por cadenas más resistentes que la propia muerte.

La puerta crujió y se cerró bruscamente. Afinó el olfato, intentantando saber quién venía a liberarlo. Sintió una leve decepción al no percibir la esencia de su maestro ahí afuera, hubiese sido una vista deliciosa, luego de varias semanas de ausencia.

Escuchaba claramente el rasgar de las hojas santas y los pasos apresurados del mayordomo. Su poder, comenzó a fortalecerse lentamente y la ansiedad por salir y utilizar sus fuerzas lo estaban impacientando más.

Sentía a claramente, a sus sirvientes moverse en las sombras, desesperados. Rió ligeramente, ya que su adorado amo no había ido a él, sería él, el que iría hacía su maestro.

Se divertiría esa noche como nunca.

La tapa de su ataúd, comenzó a moverse, hasta que fue retirada del todo. Alucard se levantó con dignidad y observó a Walter con fijeza. Se mantuvieron el gesto unos cuantos segundos, antes de alzar las cejas incrédulo. – Muy buenas tardes Alucard.

- Tanto tiempo Ángel exterminador. – se burló, con una mueca.

Hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se movió dándole el espacio para que descendiera del féretro. Alucard, apareció en unas milésimas de segundos, junto al hombre.

-Es reconfortante ser libre nuevamente. – comentó, mientras acomodaba su sombrero.

-Me alegra saberlo. – frunció el entrecejo. – Y espero que este castigo te sirva de lección.- advirtió seriamente. – Y dejes de merodear entorno a ella…ya te lo dije una vez, ella no es para ti.

Una mueca, burlona, apareció en sus facciones. – Eso lo hace más interesante, ¿no crees? – sacó sus lentes de unos de los bolsillos interiores.

Walter, rodó los ojos. – Si tú lo dices. – Lo ignoró.- Ya estas advertido.- Sin agregar nada más salió del calabozo.

Rió entre dientes, ante la actitud del mayordomo. Aún no le perdonaba, la travesura. Se dirigió a su silla. Tal como deseo, en su mesa había una sabrosa botella de sangre fresca, la sirvió en un vaso y con ojo experto, la saboreo.

-Mmm…- cerró los ojos complacido. – De doncella…

La bebió de un tirón y luego dejó la copa en la mesa nuevamente. Cruzó los brazos por su pecho y endureció el semblante. El shinigami, sabía de sus planes y se interpondría en ellos. Lo supo desde que lo vio, sumisamente encantado de la voluntad inquebrantable de esa niña. Desde que lo observó merodear como un cazador envolviendo a su presa, desde que captó la mirada lujuriosa en sus ojos que deseaban más que la fresca sangre de la virgen…

La deseaba completa.

La quería.

La tendría.

Y nadie se interpondría entre él y su condesa. Absolutamente, nadie. Ni siquiera, un viejo compañero de armas. Se levantó de su trono, y se dirigió a la muralla que daba hacía la entrada del señorío. Era hora de hacerles una visita de cortesía a su dama y al pequeño Vladimir.

* * *

_Continuara…_

* * *

_¡Millones de años, pero al fin termine!_

_Me costó un mundo acabar este capítulo, no por falta de inspiración, pero sí por tiempo…¡la universidad me tiene tomada del pelo y no me quiere soltar!! En fin, les aviso que las actualizaciones demoraran, por falta de tiempo Así que les pido paciencia que esta historia seguirá, solo que aún más lento…mil disculpas, para ustedes y espero que sepan comprenderme._

_¡Bueno quiero agradecer a las siguientes personas, por tomarse un minuto y dejar comentarios! _

_Gracias a:_

_-__Mahina.D_

_- __Alvebia_

_- mayrae_

_- norico asamiya_

_- __Sir Erzebeth_

_- __cristalblack90_

_- __Yukari03_

_- Ferpechi-14_

_-__ roxy ac/dc _

_-__Ghia-Hikari_

_-__ TEnyou_

_- juanis_

_- sakura dark angel_

_- ANGELES_

_- __Tenyoukai_

_- andreina_

_- __okashira janet_

_- __Nande-chan_

_- CINDHY_

_- __K-Artemiz_

_- suffere_

_- Vedd_

_- __coptesita_

_¡¡ Muchas gracias a tods!!_

_Nos leemos pronto, por cierto, si quieres comunicarse conmigo por alguna duda o consulta, le dejo mi mail: __..._

_Eso, un abrazo y nos leeremos lo más pronto posible._

_Adiós. _

_**Brisa Black.-**_


	6. Ironía

_Hola! Para variar me demore un montón en volver a publicar, de antemano perdón x eso…les agradezco un montón sus mensajes y bueno sigan dejándolos xD! Ya no les distraigo más, ojala les gustee!! _

* * *

Capitulo 6.-

"_Ironía"_

Afirmada penosamente en la pared, Serás Victoria, respiraba con dificultad. Sus resuellos eran fuertes, y el pecho subía y bajaba con velocidad, casi como si le costara respirar.

-Que gracioso. Casi como si necesitara respirar…

Boqueó, una, dos, tres veces y sintió un pesó titánico aplastándola. Se dejó resbalar por la muralla, mientras apretaba los ojos en un dejo inconsciente de calmar su cuerpo, y más aún, su mente y su corazón. Sin energía, quedó sentada en el suelo, con el cabello despeinado y una expresión lastimera en el rostro. Qué rayos estaba pasando en esa casa…por qué de un momento a otro, las cosas parecían haber cambiado de rumbo y peor aún en qué momento le empezó a afectar ver la dirección que tomaba.

Buscó en su mente, en que preciso instante se giró su mundo – y el de la mansión – al revés…no hizo falta mucho análisis para saberlo; desde que ese niño había llegado. Se sintió desolada. Lentamente recogió sus piernas y abrazó sus rodillas, aturdida.

Era una idiota. Siempre vivió un engaño, su propio engaño.

Después de todo, siempre lo supo. No hacía falta más que mirar, era más que obvio que algo se estaba gestando entre ellos desde – inspiró profundamente – desde antes de que ella apareciera. Él revoloteaba a su alrededor como un cazador en busca de la más suculenta presa y ella, se reclinó ligeramente en la muralla. Y ella, simplemente lo evitaba por costumbre, era una vieja danza la que ambos llevaban a cabo. Y era lógico que en algún, momento se dejarían, consumir por ella.

Si ambos lo deseaban.

Así se haría.

Apretó los labios, no sabía definir qué era lo que le dolía en realidad. No quería definirlo, si lo hacía estaría perdida definitivamente y la miseria la enterraría. Y nuevamente enterró la cabeza en entre sus brazos buscando ahogar el dolor sofocado que la traspasaba.

Por unos instantes sintió las lagrimas fluir, una a una bajaron por sus mejillas, dejando una leve estela carmín detrás de ellas. No supo que fue lo que ocurrió, ni porque. Solo fue consciente que de un momento a otro ya no estaba en uno de los casi inutilizados pasillos del tercer piso de la mansión Hellsing, baluarte de la corona británica, sino que estaba en algún lugar lejano, en un pasillo tan vacío, pero infinitamente más desolador y tétrico.

Tenía una similitud con las mazmorras, pero definitivamente estas estaban lejos de poseer las mejoras agregada por Sir Integra. Se levantó con aprehensión y observó todo con absoluta incredulidad.

Estaba en un castillo, con todo y antorchas. Avanzó con el oído atento a cualquier ruido, en una bifurcación se encontró con unas escaleras que ascendían; estaban oscuras. Con cuidado retiró una antorcha de la muralla, y se dispuso a subirlas. Unos metros más arriba se encontró con una puerta de roble viejo, tallada finamente. Tomó el pomo y cuidadosamente empujó.

Ante ella, una espaciosa estancia se abrió, había alfombras delicadas y hermosas en los pisos de piedras y en las murallas. Una esplendida chimenea empotrada a un costado, con muebles de madera acabados finamente.

El cuarto era todo lujo y buen gusto. Se introdujo curiosa y maravillada por la acogedora tibieza que desprendía el lugar. Se acercó al hogar, y se entretuvo observando los grabados, el dragón tallado en la madera llamó particularmente su atención. Lo recorrió con los dedos y pudo constatar que estaba en toda la superficie.

Unos pasos resonaron en la piedra, sobresaltándola. Casi instintivamente se escondió tras unas cortinas arrimadas junto a la chimenea, era una suerte que fueran abundantes y pudiera pasar desapercibida entremedio. Unos momentos más tarde, una de las puertas contrarias se abrió de improviso dando paso a una mujer alta, exquisitamente ataviada.

Por entre las cortinas la vio acercarse velozmente hasta el hogar. Conforme avanzaba hasta el lugar, pudo ir captando cada detalle en ella. Poseía un cabello largo, ondulado de un tono castaño muy claro, casi rubio. Lo traía suelto con la sola decoración de una peineta de jade. Su vestido era de seda y perlas, en un suave dorado; la piel pálida y un par ojos celestes, completaban el cuadro; era muy hermosa.

Cuando ya se encontraba muy cerca, tuvo que reprimir un grito de sorpresa y terror. Esa mujer, era igual a…

-Mi…- musitó sin voz.

Eso no podía ser, ¿qué hacía ella vestida de esa forma, y en un castillo medieval? La cabeza comenzó a dolerle. La extraña caminó de un lado a otro frente a le chimenea, inquieta y notoriamente nerviosa.

-¿Dónde estáis? ¿Por qué no volvéis aún…? Lo prometisteis…- dijo bajamente mientras se acercaba a la ventana. Por unos instantes volteó hacía la puerta y volvió su mirada hacía el paisaje frió y estival. Serás cerca a la ventana podía ver claramente lo que ella; tenía los ojos fijos en la entrada del castillo. Pudo notar a lo lejos, que por la entrada inferior, una capa ondeaba oscura antes de cerrarse la puerta; alguien había llegado, sin saber porque, unas ansias nerviosas la envolvieron y pudo escuchar el corazón de su acompañante dispararse en el pecho.

La mujer ajena a su presencia, se le iluminó el rostro y se volteó hacía la puerta esperando. En unos pocos minutos unos pasos fuertes y seguros resonaron por el pasillo llenándolo todo. Se sentía conectada a las emociones de su compañera; la emoción que esta sentía, era la misma que la embargaba a ella misma.

Las puertas se abrieron fuertemente y entro un hombre alto y corpulento, y como era de esperarse, estaba ricamente ataviado: con una capa de piel con incrustaciones de plata y gemas. Pudo ver también que en el cinto atado a la cintura traía un espada de dimensiones considerables la cual – a simple vista era posible distinguir –no cualquiera podría manipular. Se detuvo en el rostro de él, llevaba el cabello largo de un color ébano atado en una coleta baja; una barba de igual color y unos ojos grises que eran casi hipnotizantes, por decir lo menos. Se sonrojó, era lejos unos de los hombre más atractivos que había visto.

Su mente fue distraída por la voz emocionada de la joven. – Hermano, al fin volvisteis…- caminó un par de pasos insegura hasta quedar separados por unos cuantos metros. Una sonrisa de medio lado se apoderó de su rostro, dándole un aspecto a aún más atrayente si eso se podía lograr, claro está.

Victoria parpadeó confundida, ¿dónde había visto esa sonrisa antes?

-Siempre cumplo mis promesas mi querida Alexandra. – contestó ligeramente divertido.

-Oh, Vlad, te regocijáis en mi preocupación. – le regañó con triste resignación.

Nuevamente Serás casi lanzó un gritó impresionado. Era su maestro cuando era humano aún. Lo recorrió con la mirada, y calzaba: la sonrisa, la complexión, las facciones, y la voz…grave, profunda, aterciopelada y misteriosa. Lo único que podría faltarle, era esa aura oscura que lo envuelve a su actual forma y los ojos carmín.

-Ven y dadme un abrazo hermana, ya tendréis tiempo para que me sermonéis en la cena. – abrió los brazos un poco y sin mediar más, la joven corrió a refugiarse en ellos, enterrando el rostro en el amplio pecho.

-Os he extrañado tanto, tanto…- dijo ahogadamente.

-Yo igual mi pequeña, yo igual. Estos meses en medio de esas campañas lo único que me daba fuerzas para seguir era vuestro recuerdo. Esos perros otomanos pagarán lo que nos han hecho, y aún es el comienzo. – un brilló mortal con un dejo demencia, iluminó sus pupilas. Serás casi pudo ver el rostro de su maestro cuando encontraba un nuevo rival. Era el mismo goce por la lucha, que en su versión vampirica se ampliaba por diez.

-Me asustáis cuando habláis así. - respondió bajamente, atemorizada. Aún sin soltarse de él.

Las duras facciones masculinas se suavizaron levemente.

– Vosotras sois las únicas que no deben temerme, las únicas beneficiadas en muchas millas a la redonda, mi preciosa. – le besó la frente con cariño, antes soltarla. – ¿Y dónde está mi prometida? – preguntó con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, como si algo le divirtiera enormemente.

Alexandra, suspiró inaudiblemente ante la pregunta, mientras una sombra de triste melancolía opacaba sus ojos: – Está en sus cámaras, no quiso bajar.

-Aún sigue molesta…- dijo entre sorprendido y complacido.

-Así es hermano…- dudó unos instantes y luego agregó –. Es muy temperamental, y terca.- comentó con incredulidad - estáis, ¿seguro que es la indicada para hacerla vuestra esposa, Vlad?

-Muy seguro – dijo resuelto, con un extraño brillo en los ojos –. Es la adecuada para mí, tiene el temple y la pasión que busco en una mujer. Será mi esposa, quiera o no…- rió suavemente. – Creo que iré a verla ahora, debe estar ansiosa por que nos encontremos. Nos vemos en las cena, mi preciosa Alexandra… - la beso nuevamente en la frente. Y sin más, salió del salón con destino a los aposentos de su futura esposa.

Las puertas se cerraron detrás de él y la joven se derrumbo en su lugar. Apretó los labios con fuerza mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir; dolía, ¡dolía tanto! Sabía que era pecado, sabía que por sentir aquello condenaba su alma al infierno. Y que no había penitencia que hacer para limpiarse de esa horrenda mancha, pero no podía evitarlo: lo amaba.

Estaba completamente enamorada de su hermano, lo sentía en cada fibra de su ser, creció amándolo. Se confesó y castigó de todas las formas posibles buscando la redención a ese pecado que le quitaba la paz y aún así lo tenía arraigado como una segunda piel. Apretó los puños y enterró el rostro en el sofá, buscando acallar los sollozos.

En su lugar Serás era muda espectadora de lo que sentía como suyo. El dolor de Alexandra era suyo, sintió empatía con ella, jugaban el mismo rol en distintas épocas; siete siglos después seguían siendo la tercera en el cuadro.

La escena cambió y ya no se encontraba en el amplio salón, ahora estaba en un pasillo de ostentosa decoración. Aún con la angustia recorriéndola, escuchó voces cercanas, como una autómata las siguió hasta encontrarse con las puertas de una amplia habitación, ligeramente abiertas. Se quedó afuera, observando a través del resquicio de la entrada.

Dentro, sus ojos captaron a su Amo en su versión humana, con su imponente porte observando a una mujer parada en el otro extremo, estaba visiblemente tensa y con expresión fría. Al igual que la otra dama, estaba vestida ricamente con un exuberante vestido en tono rojizo e hilos de oro. El cabello era largo y de un azabache profundo, el cual caía en pequeños bucles en una cascada oscura por su espalda. Era de facciones hermosas y poseía unos ojos azules que en ese instante relampagueaban de ira

-Déjame en paz, Dragulia. – fue la seca demanda.

-Mi querida Ioana, bien sabéis que eso jamás podrá ser. – con desenfado se afirmó en el borde de una mesa. – Eres mi prometida, nos casaremos pronto, ¿cómo separarnos, si nos unirán por siempre?

-¿Qué os hace pensar que me casaré con vuestra merced? – comentó indiferencia, mientras se acercaba a un aparador y tomaba un libro al azar.

-Absolutamente todo, pero en especial, el amor que me profesáis y el cual te negáis a reconocer. – rió burlonamente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Habláis locuras. – frunció las cejas ligeramente.

-Vos sabéis que es así. – alzó los hombros despreocupado. – Perdéis energía al negarlo.

- Vos sois un truhán vestido de púrpura, ¡y además un desvergonzado! – lo censuró con la mirada y apretó el libro impotente.

– Lo sé- dijo sonriendo divertido-. Pero eso no cambia nada las cosas.

-Estáis muy seguro de vos. – hizo una pausa y hojeó distraída el libro. – Los matrimonios con muertos no son permitidos por la iglesia. – lo cerró con fuerza y el miró. – Eso os podría aguar la celebración.

Entrecerró los ojos e hizo un gesto incrédulo. – Vos mejor que nadie sabéis cuanta experiencia poseo en el arte de la guerra. De verdad creéis, ¿qué aquello que tantos guerreros diestros intentaron vos podréis lograrlo? – hizo una pausa, y sonrió torcidamente. – ¿Os creéis capaz de matarme…?

Ella alzó las cejas con camuflada sorna. – Y quien os ha dicho que moriréis vos…- ahora era su turno de sonreír con fría superioridad.

Los ojos de él centellaron crispados, por las declaraciones. Bruscamente se movió de su lugar y de dos zancadas, se encontró junto a ella, de un movimiento rápido y con fuerza la tomó por los hombros y la acorraló contra la pared. Serás pudo leer, el ligero temor y a la vez el coraje en su expresión, tan parecido a…

-Sir Integra…- murmuró, con incrédula sorpresa, era ella, lo sabía.

-No volváis a decir algo semejante y menos aún intentarlo. No me obliguéis a tomar medidas que ni a vos ni a mi resultaran agradable. – dijo tajante y con una autoridad implacable. – Mi paciencia tienes límites mi querida Ioana, os aconsejo no agotarla – se acercó hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro. Jugueteo con su cabello y con su nariz recorrió su cuello, sin tocarlo.

A Ioana se le disparó el pulso y la respiración se le entrecortó.

– Dijisteis que no tomaríais nada que yo no quisiera daros…- fue el bajo comentario.

Él no se alejó, con estudiados movimientos se acercó a su oído y susurro roncamente. – Y así será. – a ella se le erizo la piel. – No os tendré que arrebatar nada, vos sola me lo entregaréis todo por propia voluntad. Seréis mía, rogaréis porque os tomé y me daréis aún más de lo que pida.

-Jamás. – siseó con frialdad.

Vlad sonrió con regocijo y apartó su rostro del fino cuello, enfrentándola con la mirada, ambos a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

– Lo haréis. – sonrió seductoramente y sin precedente alguno la besó fugazmente en los labios, antes de soltarla y volverse hacia la salida.

Ioana quedó rígida, con una expresión desconcertada. Cuando logró reaccionar, él ya se encontraba en el pasillo. Frunció el ceño y gruñó molesta; el infeliz no se saldría con la suya. Fuera, Serás observaba todo con el alma en un hilo; dolía.

Se giró y tras de ella vio a Alexandra con una expresión desconsolada, estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, pero la joven la atravesó como si no estuviera ahí. Parpadeó sorprendida, se escucharon unos pasos pesados que se acercaban, ambas se movieron de la puerta, una corrió detrás de una columna, mientras Serás se quedo junto.

Su amo salió con una sonrisa satisfecha y una mirada divertida.

-Mi hermosa y terca Ioana, cederéis tarde o temprano.

Luego se volteó y se dirigió en sentido contrario, con un andar satisfecho.

Retrocedió un par de pasos, con el pecho hecho un nudo se afirmó con pesar en una de las murallas de piedra; cerró los ojos sin ganas de querer seguir observando todo eso; ya no quería estar en ese lugar, deseaba volver a la mansión y a su tiempo, sin esos recuerdos que no sabía cómo habían llegado hasta su cabeza.

Se deslizó por la muralla de piedra hasta quedar sentada en suelo hecha un ovillo, sin poder evitarlo dos gotas carmines salieron de sus ojos, avergonzada, se tapo el rostro con las manos en un vano intento de ocultar la debilidad de su ánimo.

Los minutos pasaron lentos y cuando se sintió capaz de controlarse, abrió nuevamente los ojos, no pudo menos que sorprenderse al comprobar que estaba en el mismo pasillo del señorío Hellsing. Lentamente se levantó del suelo y pestañeo un par de veces, intrigada, luego de unos instantes se alejó de ese lugar y en un futuro lo evitaría, no quería volver a ver esas visiones o reflejos del pasado: ya tenía bastante con su propio presente como para sufrir con un pasado que no le pertenecía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sentada sobre una mecedora, arrullaba con cuidado al pequeño, cada vez se le hacía más normal poder actuar de forma tan diferente a sí misma; tarareaba suavemente, de forma tan baja que resultaba difícil escucharlo, al menos para un humano, los vampiros eran otra historia.

Alucard atravesó la puerta y sólo por un instante se detuvo a observarla de perfil. El tiempo que estuvo encerrado en su ataúd, lo gastó en rememorar viejos recuerdos que creía perdidos, sus vidas a lo largo de su inmortalidad y más aún su vida mortal, se veía tan lejana que casi la creía un sueño.

Volvieron a él situaciones, paisajes y rostros que iban desde sus víctimas, a las amantes que tuvo durante su vida y no vida, sonrió torcidamente; eran más de las que creía. Centró más su mirada en Integra y el recuerdo vivo de su primera esposa, llegó a él con una nitidez vivida, si no fuera por el cabello, podría decir que era hermanas, ¡eran tan iguales y tan distintas!

-Estas muy callado Alucard, creo que el castigo te sentó de maravillas, de haberlo sabido lo hubiese intentado antes. – comentó distraída mientras dejaba a Lionel en la cuna, sin mirarlo de frente.

-Claro, amo, pero te expondrías a prescindir de mi presencia, ¿cómo podrías soportar estar sin mí?

Soltó una risa irónica. – Créeme sirviente, sería más fácil de lo que te imaginas.

-Repítelo hasta que te lo creas, quizás pueda funcionar – comentó divertido.

Se giró ofuscada: – Mide tus palabras, vampiro.

– ¿Esa es la forma de recibir a tu leal súbdito?- chasqueó la lengua, con fingida resignación:

-¿Esperabas algo más? – dijo con acritud. – Si no fuera por los payasos que se hacen llamar Lores, créeme, aún estarías encerrado en ese cajón.

-Que poco respeto por mi última morada, casi diría que no te importa. – comentó ligeramente, dándose un falso aire inocente, antes de reír burlón.

Ya harta, extrajo con violencia de su saco, un arma y lo apuntó con ira contenida.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene desaparece de mi vista, alimaña chupasangre. – fue el bajo silbido entre diente.

Nuevamente rió divertido. – Siempre terminamos de la misma forma amo, que poco sentido del humor. – torció el gesto con fingida ofensa.

- _Fu-e-ra_…- moduló lentamente con peligrosidad, haciendo sonar el cargador.

-Oh, mi estimada dama, ha sido un gusto deleitarme con su presencia, nos veremos más tarde… - dijo relajado sin muestra de seriedad.

Se giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta, con el pomo en la mano, giró levemente la cabeza. – Vladimir es un nombre imponente, una excelente elección, casi tanto como Vlad, ¿no crees?

Y antes que ella reaccionara desapareció del cuarto, Integra, gruñó furiosa. Ese maldito vampiro era un impertinente.

Con el genio a flor de piel salió del cuarto directo a la sala de tiro, necesitaba vaciar su arma. Y una vez fuera, con la habitación aparentemente vacía, solo con su pequeño morador, junto a la cuna se materializó la alta figura de Alucard, que con aire diestro lo tomó en brazos. Este inmediatamente abrió los ojos y sonrió. Comenzó a mover sus manitos contento, mientras emitía suaves balbuceos.

-Veo que te acuerdas de mí, joven Vladimir – dijo con solemnidad, mientras se acomodaba junto a la ventana a observar el cielo. Sonrió para sí mismo, con entendimiento. – No podía esperar menos de un Dragulia.

Las palabras vibraron en el aire por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que casualmente observó a la criatura, no pudo hacer menos que asentir con complacencia al verle cautivado por el tono escarlata de la luna, que iluminaba el cielo nocturno.

-Una bella noche, ¿no crees, Vladimir?

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

_¡Hasta que termine! Me costó años concluir este capítulo, ya que a la mitad me vino un ataque de insatisfacción porque la idea central no me convencía del todo. Pero al final pude darle un final que si bien no me encantó termino por convencerme algo._

_En fin gracias a todos los lectores que siguen el fic, ahora que sali de vacaciones al fin podre, actualizar mas pronto._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado review y a todos lo que han leido el fic. xD Y pues sigan leyendo y comentando, con ellos se si el fic va por buen camino y me ayuda a mejorar. Así que venga, gente que no le cuesta nada comentar y dar su opinión :D. En fin modo de publicidad, les invito a leer "Recuerdos manchados de carmin" en una de esas le interesa y le echan un ojo._

_Muchos saludos y nuevamente gracias. Nos vemos pronto en el proximo capitulo._

_Atte._

**_Brisa Black.-_**


	7. Pesadilla

_¡Saludos lectores! Pues aunque lo haya parecido no estaba muerta, mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero de verdad mi tiempo se reduce a nada… u.u _

_Quiero agradecer todos los que leen y comentan el fic, ¡muchas gracias! _

* * *

Capitulo 7

"_Pesadilla"_

* * *

-¿Estás seguro que podrás hacerlo? – susurró bajamente Sir Pock, sin dejar de bizquear para todos lados buscando alguna presencia inoportuna. – Si llegases a fallar, las consecuencias serían nefastas para nosotros.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?– fue la dura réplica, que recibió. – Tú dedícate a completar tú parte de la misión, el resto es mi asunto.

-Rumsfeld, si Hellsing se entera será nuestro fin. – declaró sombrío, con una mirada de advertencia. – Se cuidadoso.

-Preocúpate por ti mismo. – hizo un mueca molesta. – Ya tienes bastantes inconvenientes con desacreditar a Hellsing frente a la corona y los demás nobles, y apañártelas además con ese chupasangre leedor de mente.

-Mientras me mantenga en las sombras podre actuar con libertad. – hizo un gesto distendido con los hombros. – En cuanto a ese vampiro… - sonrió con triunfo. –… ese vampiro jamás lograra entrar en mi cabeza… - levantó el brazo y le mostro la muñeca, movió la correa del reloj y bajo está oculta diestramente, había pequeñas runas de diversas formas.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?… - cuestionó con curiosidad alzando las cejas. – No sabía que fueras aficionado a los tatuajes… - dijo en tonó de burla, para luego enarcar una ceja. –…menos a tus años.

-No digas estupideces. – le cortó secamente, lanzándole una mirada venenosa. – Esto no es más ni menos que mi escudo contra los poderes mentales del vampiro Alucard.

Alzó las cejas significativamente. – Así que después de todo si la visitaste. – rió socarrón. – El devoto protestante Sir Pock terminó acudiendo a esa mensajera de la oscuridad. Eso sí que es una sorpresa.

-No había otra opción, si quiero sacar a Hellsing del camino es necesario hacer sacrificios. – dijo secamente.

-Como digas. – hizo un gesto de desdén. – Nos vemos en quince días más. – Y con esas últimas palabras se alejó.

Sir William Pock, lo observó marcharse con taladrándole la nuca con la mirada. Era un maldito incordio ese hombre, ya en su momento se desharía de él. Primero lo primero, su objetivo principal era hacerse de Hellsing, y tomar el control de su arma. Después solo era cosa de tiempo para aspirar a más, ese Max Montana era un enfermo, pero no cabía duda que tenía visión.

Sonrió triunfante, antes de caminar hacía un auto que le esperaba entre las sombras.

Saldría vencedor, nadie podría detenerlo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada, con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón latiéndole desbocado. Posó una de sus manos en su pecho intentando recobrar el aliento, se sintió mareada, esa pesadilla había sido tan real.

Tanteó la mesa de noche buscando sus gafas, logrando enfocar mejor las imágenes. Intentó tranquilizarse, y buscarle un sentido a las cosas, si es que esa extraña pesadilla podía llegar a tener algún sentido.

Negó con la cabeza, era imposible.

Se levantó de la cama, tomó su bata y se calzó para salir de su cuarto. Era prácticamente imposible que volviera a dormir, su mente aún rememoraba las escenas de su sueño, hecho que no dejaba de inquietarla.

Avanzó por el pasillo en penumbras, y entró al cuarto del más joven de los residentes de la mansión, no se le hizo extraño encontrar a Alucard junto a la ventana velando el sueño del niño. Ya casi era costumbre del vampiro pasarse algunas horas de la noches libres en esa habitación, el motivo del por qué le era desconocido.

No le dio importancia y entró llamando la atención del nosferathus.

-Otra vez por aquí Alucard. – comentó indiferente.

Le dedicó una de sus sonrisas dentudas, mientras se recostaba contra el alfeizar de la ventana, en su usual pose despreocupada. – Tiene la mejor vista del señorío Amo, no le negarás a tú pobre súbdito este mínimo placer. – soltó con ese tono burlón tan característico en él.

-Haz lo que quieras, mientras protejas a Vladimir lo demás no es de mi interés. – se acercó a la cuna, y como siempre que estaba cerca, el pequeño abrió los ojos y manoteó. Integra diestra lo tomó cuidadosamente y lo apegó a ella. – Así que me esperabas como siempre jovencito. – se dirigió a él como a un adulto, y él la miró como si comprendiera.

Alucard les dirigió una mirada de reojo, era verdad que de un tiempo hasta ahora le era común venir a hacerle compañía al infante, se le hacía grato tener alguien de su sangre cerca…o eso era al menos por un lado. El segundo motivo y el más poderoso sin duda, era que de vez en cuando Integra aparecía en mitad de la noche y lo deleitaba con imágenes como en la que ese momento le mostraba.

Ella no tenía la menor idea el efecto que causaba en él, más aún lo atractiva que se veía en esos instantes, desbordando femineidad con esa criatura en los brazos. En momentos como estos deseaba poder formar parte de todo eso, después de todo ni aún de humano pudo experimentar alguna situación como la que veía.

Tuvo que reprimir una risita burlona, últimamente actuaba de una forma patética, y sentía más de lo que había sentido en siglos. Era como si las emociones humanas escaparán de su cárcel de oscuridad, como si su humanidad aplastara al monstruo por algunos instantes.

Solo por unos instantes.

Se volteó y derechamente se dedicó a observar a la mujer, frunció el ceño al ver la expresión preocupada en su semblante que hasta hacía unos pocos minutos era calmó. – Maestro… -llamó con voz pausada. – ¿qué es lo que le inquieta?

Alzó la vista con gesto indescifrable. – ¿A qué te refieres?

Hizo un gesto de ligera impaciencia. – Que no se lo haya preguntado antes no quieres decir que no me dé cuenta que algo la está molestando. – sonrió de medio lado. – Eres un libro abierto para mí.

-Te he dicho que no entres en mi mente, maldito infeliz. – siseó bajamente. – Además, no tengo porque decirte, sirviente. – le dedicó una mirada de desprecio. – No es tú asunto.

Rió divertido con intención. – Ya te lo dije una vez hace años, tú eres mi asunto. – le miró perversamente. Ella se tensó ligeramente ante la mención de ese día. Jamás se había se habían vuelto a referir a ese tema. De hecho para ser exactos nunca se _habían referido _a ese tema, se corrigió mentalmente con incomodidad.

-No tientes tú suerte. – fue la dura réplica.

-Ya lo hice una vez, y el premio fue más que gratificante. – torció la cabeza con superioridad. Aunque se hiciera la desentendida, era evidente que sabía perfectamente de que hablaban. Después de todo no podía olvidarlo y desde hacía unos meses estaba más susceptible a él, como si sus feromonas de macho alfa al fin hubieran surtido efecto visible en esa fémina indiferente. La triquiñuela del corbatín había sido un acierto, y volvió a felicitarse internamente por ello.

A un diablo viejo como él, nunca se le pasarían los detalles, más cuando se refería a su amo. Llevaba años cultivando lo que hoy recién estaba dando frutos. La mujer, estaba despertando de a poco y muy pronto brillaría con todo el esplendor que merecía.

-Creo que vale la pena el castigo, ¿no crees?

-Si sabes lo que te conviene dejaras este tema aquí. – cortó secamente. Se levantó de la silla, y devolvió a Vladimir a la cuna ahora profundamente dormido. – A estas alturas deberías saber cual es tú lugar, y… - se detuvo, una expresión de confusión se apoderó de sus facciones. –…y...y… - tartamudeó perdiendo el hilo de sus palabras, moviendo la boca sin emitir sonido alguno.

Alucard dio un paso más cerca, alerta.

Integra se sujetó a la cuna con fuerza con la cabeza dándole vueltas llenas de imágenes inconexas que no tenían ninguna relación con su vida, que no recordaba a ver visto jamás. Unas nauseas profundas la embargaron, boqueó profundamente buscando disiparlas, pero estas solo se intensificaron. Una delgada capa de sudor pegajoso le humedeció la piel, mientras se aferraba con más fuerza a la cuna. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Intentó hablarle al vampiro, pero no fue capaz de formular ninguna frase. Él diligente no necesito escuchar nada para acercarse. La afirmó contra su pecho, al darse cuenta que las piernas no la sostendrían demasiado, para luego de un movimiento rápido alzarla en brazos.

Lejana a lo que pasaba con su cuerpo, sumida en visiones lejanas y llenas sensaciones, se aferró a la camisa del nosferathus con desesperación. Un terror incontenible la hacía tiritar, debilitándola mientras las escenas cada vez se hacían más vividas…más reales. Rápido la llevó a su habitación, de una patada abrió la puerta y se adentró con pasos fuerte, para al final acomodarla en el lecho.

De pie a un lado, se cuestionó que era lo que le estaba pasando. Estaba bien cuando entró, le constaba, ¿tendría relación con lo que la inquietaba? ¿Era eso lo que la había puesto así? No tuvo tiempo de cuestionarse nada más porque el cuerpo de la mujer comenzó a removerse con espasmos.

Se arrodilló a su lado más inquieto de lo que querría admitir, y con mucha dificultad la intentó contener para que no cayera de la cama.

-No…no…no es posible. – murmuró entre jadeos. Comenzó a delirar, deseo tener temperatura corporal para poder saber si tenía fiebre. –…está mal. Tú…tú… ¡Mientes! – gritó desesperada, todo el bullicio atrajo a Walter, que entró corriendo a la alcoba.

Lo que se encontró allí lo sobresaltó haciéndolo palidecer. Integra estaba sobre la cama moviéndose con violencia, mientras Alucard intentaba contenerla lo más adecuadamente posible, se quedó de piedra por unos momentos hasta que le fue dirigida una mirada turbia y fastidiada, cortesía de su eterno compañero de armas.

-¿Podrías acercarte y hacer algo más útil que observar de lejos?- cuestionó con saña – como tomar su temperatura y pulso. Como sabrás yo no tengo ninguna de las dos, así que no seré un buen referente. – terminó impaciente.

Enarcó una ceja, y fue hasta la cama. No se veía nada bien, aparentemente tenía fiebre, y el taquicardia. Con gesto serio se inclinó sobre ella y confirmó sus sospechas. El punto era, ¿cómo se había puesto así? Estaba sana antes de ir a dormir, y ahora…

Lanzó una mirada de soslayo llena de intención al nosferathus, que ahora había logrado sujetarla con éxito sin quebrarle nada en el intento.

-Deja de mirarme como si fuera culpable. – enarcó una ceja. – Por primera vez soy completamente inocente.

El mayordomo suspiró. Lamentablemente le creía, Alucard podía ser un cabrón retorcido, pero definitivamente jamás lastimaría a Integra. – Te creo. – declaró secamente. – Bien, iré a llamar al médico, quédate con ella hasta que regrese y… - le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. –…no te atrevas a tomar ventaja de la situación. Sabes que aún tengo trucos bajó la manga.

-¿Qué clase de patán crees que soy? – replicó con el sarcasmo bailando en su sonrisa.

-No hace falta que responda esa pregunta. – lo apuñaló con un gesto duro. – Eres perspicaz. – y con ese último comentario salió de la habitación.

No pudo evitar reír entre dientes de la actitud de Walter. ¿Quién diría que el ángel exterminador se volvería una mamá gallina? Pero que podía decir, no lo culpaba por no confiar en él. De todos los seres sobre la faz de la tierra definitivamente él, era el más peligroso e impredecible que existía. Pero en las actuales circunstancias, sería incapaz de aprovecharse, no de ella.

No ahora.

Un fuerte tirón de una de sus mangas, lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Bajó la vista y pudo percatarse que Integra estaba quieta, y que además le miraba intensamente, casi como si lo estudiara con sus profundos ojos celestes.

Soltó el agarre, pero no retiró sus manos de sus brazos. Sin decir palabra y con una expresión que no recordaba haber visto jamás en su maestro se enderezó hasta quedar sentada mirándolo directamente.

No dijo nada y esperó su reacción, lo más seguro era que estuviera furiosa así que esperó a que actuara primero, no sería sensato adelantarse. Sin dejar de hacer la nota mental de que si él era la criatura más peligrosa e impredecible, era seguido muy de cerca por su amo. Y eso era suficiente razón para ser cauto.

-Vlad, ¿sois tú? – declaró con una voz pausada y suave, totalmente distinto al usual tono imperativo. Alucard su tensó en su lugar, ¿era lo que creía que había oído? ¿Le había llamado Vlad? No. No, eso no podía ser. – De verdad, ¿sois tú? – insistió, mientras extendía la mano hasta afirmarla el pálida mejilla del vampiro.

La mente del nosferathus se removió a mil por horas en esos minutos, buscando una respuesta lo suficientemente lógica que le diera una idea de que estaba pasando. Porque había que decirlo, que Integra le llamara por su nombre humano y se acercara físicamente a él voluntariamente _"aún" _era impensable.

Pese a la extrema confusión que lo envolvía la respuesta salió sola por sus labios. –Soy yo. – declaró llanamente.

Ella sonrió suavemente. – Que feliz soy…- trazó la con la punta de los dedos las varoniles facciones. Era un gesto simple, pero para él estuvo lleno de significado, y lo hizo recordar de repente algo que creyó desaparecido de sus recuerdos hacía mucho tiempo. – Ioana. – dijo en un susurró ronco, mientras tomaba la mano entre las suyas.

Ante el reconocimiento volvió a sonreír, movió los labios para decir algo pero no salió ningún sonido. Nuevamente como repitiendo el proceso, abrió los ojos y su respiración volvió a entrecortarse. Los resuellos se hicieron cada vez más audibles, y su cuerpo comenzó a contraerse en espasmos repetidos. La recostó nuevamente, mientras la veía retorcerse y tiritar, frunció el ceño y endureció la expresión. Esto estaba mal.

Walter entró en ese momento seguido del médico.

-Por aquí doctor… - le dio la pasada hacia el cuarto a un hombre de edad madura. Ambos caminaron hasta llegar junto a la cama y…

-Walter contenla tú. – fue la seca orden que dio. El mayordomo entrecerró los ojos, algo en la expresión del nosferathus lo alertó, así que suponiendo que algo se estaba gestando en la cabeza de este no puso objeción y lo relevó de su tarea en silencio.

Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al rincón más oscuro del cuarto, desapareciendo entre las sombras. Walter siguió todos sus movimientos por el rabillo del ojo, luego volvió su vista al médico, que no prestaba atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, después de todo llevaba años trabajando para los Hellsing, y conocía - al menos - a grandes rasgos la naturaleza de su misión y de los habitantes imperecederos.

Por unos minutos solo fue perceptible los quejidos y la forzada respiración de Sir Hellsing. Cada vez más inquieto, buscó obtener alguna respuesta en el rostro del doctor, el leve fruncimiento de su frente le dijo que las cosas no iban del todo bien. Ajeno al escrutinio y con la destreza que da la experiencia, preparó una inyección con un tranquilizante.

Sin poder esperar más, cuestionó. – ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo la encuentra?

Se enderezó en su recta posición, frotó su frente con incomodidad. – Me temo que no puedo responder a eso, míster Walter… - dijo suavemente con un atisbó de acento escoses, y con una mirada contrariada.

-¿A qué se refiere? – un mal presentimiento lo embargó.

-Que es necesario practicarle algunos estudios. – reacomodó la montura de sus lentes. – Así a simple vista es imposible poder sacar en limpio algo.

Asintió con expresión contenida. – Entonces daré la orden para que la trasladen al área médica de la organización.

-Es lo más conveniente. – tomó su maletín y hecho un vistazo a la hora. – Volveré en un par de horas, pero antes dejare las instrucciones dadas acerca de los análisis. – se dirigió a la puerta. – Hasta más tarde.

-Hasta luego. – respondió con una elegante cabezada, antes de voltearse hacía Integra. La puerta hizo un suave clic al cerrarse y Walter suspiró preocupado; aún ahora bajo los efectos del calmante la expresión de inquietud no se disipó, pero tenía al menos tenía el consuelo de que no estaba convulsionando como hacía unos momentos.

Suspiró nuevamente y se dirigió al teléfono, más le valía tener todo listo lo antes posible, así no demoraría en recuperarse y retomar su vida con normalidad. Al menos toda la normalidad que conllevaba ser la directora de una organización caza vampiros.

Una sonrisa apagada se apoderó de sus facciones.

* * *

Estaba todo en silencio, excepto por la solitaria gotera de su lavamanos que resonaba en el baño. A veces era realmente un fastidio tener sentidos mega desarrollados, podía llegar a ser un condenado suplicio conciliar el sueño.

Cerró los ojos con pereza, y se estiró como un gato. Se veía venir una noche muy aburrida, casi deseó que se presentara alguna misión para descargar energía. Aburrida fijó su atención en el vaso de sangre que tenía en frente. Torció la cabeza con molestia, pero bebió del calmamente. Ya llevaba algunos meses aceptando de que ya no era humana y que por consecuencia su dieta ya no era la misma. De a poco, luego de ese descubrimiento, ya no le dio tanto asco realizar la simple tarea de alimentarse.

Claro que no podía evitar arrugar la nariz ante la necesidad grotesca de beberla.

Jugueteó con su vaso distraída por unos momentos hasta que lo sintió irrumpir en el sótano.

Se levantó de golpe, su maestro había vuelto pronto. Extraño. Siempre volvía al alba o bien entrada en la mañana cuando tenía libre, recordó escuchar alguna vez que le gustaba alardearle al sol que no tenía poder sobre él como con una criatura de la noche corriente, sonrió cálidamente era propio de él comentarios de esa índole.

Su expresión relajada no duró demasiado, y entrecerró los ojos asustada. Estaba molesto.

No. Corrección. Furioso era la palabra más adecuada.

Aguzó el oído, y pudo saber que removía algo pesado, se adivinaba por el estruendo que emitió al chocar contra el suelo. Se debatió unos instantes si sería sensato ir o salir pitando del lugar hasta el alba. Por unos momentos sopeso las opciones y como era su costumbre se inclinó por la más descabellada y peligrosa. Realmente tenía un nulo sentido de supervivencia, hizo una mueca ante esto último.

Aún así, decidida, se dirigió a la puerta y salió al pasillo. Avanzó por lentamente sin emitir sonido, lo más callada y sigilosa que sus capacidades le permitían, lo cual hubiera sido suficiente si se hubiere tratado de cualquier otro que no fuera su amo.

Con su aguda visión pudo distinguir a la distancia que la puerta estaba entre abierta. Pero extrañamente ningún sonido de movimiento provenía del interior. Se inquietó de pronto, pero continuó avanzando.

Cuando se encontró a un metro de distancia la puerta se abrió por completo dejando a la vista la imponente figura carmín de su maestro. Retrocedió un par de pasos asustada y sintiéndose más fría de lo que naturalmente debería.

-Eh…yo...mm… - quiso disculparse o al menos explicar no estaba husmeando. Bajó la mirada contrita.

Alucard sonrió torcidamente ante la actitud de su pupila, y su capacidad de ser encantadoramente boba. Rodó los ojos. – Que sorpresa chica policía. – dijo de una forma tan cordial que terminó de erizarle los cabellos a la muchacha. – Justamente iba a visitarte.

-A… ¿visitarme? – repitió bajamente. – A visitarme… ¿a mí?

-Claro. – se recargó en el marco de la puerta con irreverente indolencia. – Es lo que acabo de decir, ¿no? – declaró con taladrándola con su profunda mirada carmín.

Se sintió avergonzada y nuevamente bajó la mirada. Hizo un esfuerzo titánico para evitar que la voz le temblara al hablar. – Y…y ¿qué necesitaba amo?

-Un pequeño favor de tú parte, joven Victoria. – ella al fin le miró, con expectación. – Necesito que hagas un encargo donde un viejo conocido.

Pestañeó curiosa, dejando por primera vez de lado vergüenza y el temor. – Un…encargo… - repitió para sí, para luego asentir y cuestionar con seguridad. – ¿Dónde debo ir y qué debo traer, amo?

Sonrió con suficiencia. – Necesito que vayas a esta dirección… - le extendió un trozo de pergamino amarillento, escrito con una letra estilizada y elegante, lo tomó y examinó con atención. –… ahí te encontraras con un hombres, su nombre es Argus… - hizo una pausa corta y continuó. –…dile que vas de parte del conde – alzó cejas con insana diversión. –…y pídele que me envié _el carmín y el borgoña._

Pudo captar la mirada confundida ante sus peticiones codificadas. – No te preocupes chica policía, él sabrá de que le hablo. Si dices todo lo que has escuchado no tendrás problemas con él, y por todos los diablos no le preguntes nada sobre la pintura que tiene sobre la chimenea, es un maldito incordio cuando recuerda a esa mujer… - concluyó entre divertido y fastidiado ante un recuerdo en particular.

Insegura asintió enérgicamente. ¿Dónde qué clase de _conocido _la enviaba? Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. – Así haré amo. – hizo un venía con la cabeza.

-Ahora vete, solo quedan algunas horas para que la noche se acabe y tienes que estar de vuelta al alba.

Dio una última cabezada, y volvió sobre sus pasos hacía su cuarto y prepararse para cumplir su misión de esa noche.

Aún en la puerta en la misma pose, Alucard extrajo de uno de sus bolsillos un cigarrillo y lo puso entre sus labios para luego prenderlo con un encendedor de plata. Se quedó quieto un momento, para luego expulsar el humo con la elegancia de un señor. Lo dejó descansar entre sus labios. Hacía un par de años que no tomaba un cigarrillo, no era que produjera algún otro efecto distinto al de la extraña tranquilidad que experimentaba en el acto mismo de consumirlo, después de todo ni la nicotina, ni el tabaco tenía ningún influjo en su cuerpo inmortal.

Pero le ayudaba a pensar con claridad y enfocar sus ideas, y que mejor que un cigarrillo para ayudarse. Sonrió sorna era una de las tantas cosas que tenía en común con su amo. Walter nunca se enteró que fue él quien le enseñó a fumar a Integra, si lo hacía definitivamente se volvería loco. Pese que era la mejor opción en ese entonces, ella lo iba a hacer de todas formas así que menos que lo hiciera apropiadamente, ¿no?

Rió entre dientes. Mejor que esa información quedara en secreto, ahora no tenía tiempo de lidiar con el genio de shinigami, debía concentrarse en descubrir que era lo que estaba pasando con su maestro. Dejó salir el humo nuevamente, mientras su mirada se endurecía de pronto.

Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, las cosas se podrían bastante difíciles para todos. Un rictus sádico se apoderó de sus facciones, al fin las cosas se pondrían interesantes y concluiría lo que siglos atrás dejó inconcluso.

* * *

¡_Terminé al fin este capítulo!_ _Como se habrán percatado, la historia está tomando un cauce más complejo, saliendo de las situaciones más bien cotidianas de los capítulos anteriores. Se podría decir que este es un chapter decisivo en cuanto el problema de fondo al fin se está planteando._

_Quiero disculparme por la tardanza pero he estado muy absorbida por la universidad y como estoy en pleno periodo de exámenes y estudio, he tenido algo abandonado los fic. Además han surgido ideas para otros así que mi tiempo reducido se ha visto aún más disminuido….espero puedan entenderme. _

_Lo que si les puedo asegurar que ninguno de mis fic quedara sin final. =)_

_Agradezco a todos los que están siguiendo este fic, tanto a los que leen como a los que comentan, y bueno los insto a que sigan haciéndolo, me ayudan un montón sus comentarios de verdad que si._

_^___^ _

_En fin, muchos saludos y abrazos para todos y nos veremos el más pronto que me sea posible._

_Besos._

_**Atte.**_

_**Brisa Black.**_


	8. Hijos de Valaquia

Capitulo 8

* * *

"_Hijos de Valaquia"_

* * *

Llevaba un par de manzanas recorridas desde que salió del metro. Observó hacía todos lados tensa, no era uno de los barrios más nuevos, ni más seguros, y estaba seguro que siendo humana y policía definitivamente hubiera evitado poner un pie en ese lugar.

Las edificaciones eran antiguas, incluso tenían un aire tristemente señorial revelando una gloria pasada lejana. Claramente algunas de las casas estaban desocupadas y apunto de venirse al suelo, otras se mantenían dignas pero con las marcas del tiempo visibles a los ojos de quien pasara por afuera.

Ahora, lo se veía como un lugar lamentable, hace algunas décadas seguro que había brillado como una joya. Deseó haber podido conocerlo antes.

Volviendo la atención a su misión buscó en su cazadora el papel que le había dado su maestro. Algo más doblado que cuando se lo dieron lo encontró en el fondo de su chaqueta, cuidadosa revisó la dirección en él y luego corroboró en una de las señalizaciones.

-Es en esta manzana entonces… - musitó bajamente, mientras el nerviosismo comenzaba a embargarla. No tenía idea a quien se enfrentaría, pero conociendo a su amo como lo conocía, no tenía muy altas expectativas, así que tenía asumido que se encontraría con alguien, a lo menos la mitad de retorcido que su maestro.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Escrutó con su aguda mirada nocturna los números de las casas hasta que casi al final de la manzana diera con el "_seiscientos sesenta y nueve de la avenida Bexley"_.

En comparación a las demás estaba mejor conservada, pero aún así no desencajaba demasiado con el deterioro del paisaje en general, en otras palabras no resaltaba en ningún aspecto. Algo insegura pero dándose todos los ánimos que podía, caminó hasta la oxidad verja, que extrañamente al abrirla no rechinó en lo absoluto como en teoría debió hacer en concordancia al aspecto y tiempo, que representaba. De hecho para ser honestos se abría con facilidad y silencio, perfectamente mantenida.

Sorprendida subió los escalones con lentitud y tocó el timbre, entrecerró los ojos al captar la desafinada canción que resonó en el interior de la casa. Aguzó el oído esperando captar algún sonido desde el interior de la casa, algún movimiento que delatara la presencia de habitantes.

Se inquietó al captar solo silencio, y se dispuso a tocar el timbre nuevamente. Pero antes que lograra concretar su intención, una voz la sobresaltó casi haciéndole latir el corazón de la pura impresión.

-Este timbre rechina como el infierno. Sería realmente agradable que no lo volvieras a tocar, después de todo ya abrí. – soltó Argus en tono amablemente rudo.

Inconscientemente, retrocedió un par de pasos asustada. Gesto que lo hizo bufar por lo bajo.

-Diablos niña, no te he dicho nada indecoroso ni nada que se le parezca así que no es necesario que te alejes y me mires de esa forma. – se recargó en el marco de la puerta con descuido. – No es como si me fuera abalanzar sobre ti.

Parpadeó reiteradas veces, para luego bajar la cabeza avergonzada y disculparse en voz baja. – Lamento las molestias. No era mi intención ofenderlo. – hizo un formal gesto de disculpa.

Rió desaliñadamente, de forma rasposa como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo, mientras que con un toque de sorna respondió. – Tranquila no me has ofendido ni nada que se le parezca. No soy un blandengue que se ofende por insignificancias. – se cruzó de brazos y alzó las cejas.

-Bueno, yo vengo…- inició escuetamente.

-No es necesario que me lo digas, se que vienes de parte de ese maldito conde del demonio. – una mueca molesta se apoderó de sus facciones. – Ese bribón me las tendrá que pagar algún día.

-Eh…yo…pues…- balbuceó entrecortadamente, sin saber muy bien si defender a su maestro o guardar silencio. Sentía que caminaba por una explanada plagada de minas.

Sin prestarle real atención se movió de la puerta y se dispuso a entrar. – Será mejor que entres. – y sin agregar nada desapareció en el interior. Por unos cuantos instantes quedó descolocada pero rápidamente le siguió no sin antes dar unas cuantas miradas hacia los lados.

Al momento de cruzar el umbral no pudo menos que maravillarse de lo que sus ojos veían, porque definitivamente no encajaba de ninguna manera con lo que antes había podido captar desde el exterior.

-Es increíble… - murmuró adentrándose en una sala suntuosa, iluminada tenuemente por velas. Sus ojos viajaron rápidos por todo el lugar, era una mezcla interesante en estilos y formas, alfombras Persas cubriendo el piso y algún sector de las paredes, cortinas de delicados bordados, pinturas de marcos antiguos y ostentosos, algunas esculturas medianas, lámparas de con acabados delicados, sillones y sitiales hermosamente conservados, y cabezas de animales disecados colgado en las murallas como trofeos, ante este último detalle no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado. Odiaba la caza.

-Es una lastimas, la caza es un deporte de nobles desde tiempos inmemoriales. – comentó relajadamente Argus mientras pasaba por su lado sobresaltándola. – Supongo que los jóvenes no aprecian lo antiguo como antes. – le lanzó una mirada de reojo que la hizo sonrojar.

Recompuso todo lo rápido que pudo su expresión, por estar punto de preguntarle como supo lo que estaba pensando. Es un vampiro genio, se reprendió mientras daba gracias haber estado lo suficientemente perdida como para abrir la boca y soltar esa estupidez.

Sus ojos captaron la sonrisa socarrona en el rostro del hombre, y se quejó interiormente.

-A todos nos pasa cuando estamos con un antiguo niña. Cuando se es joven gozamos del privilegio de la ignorancia, disfrútalo todo lo que puedas porque una vez que lo pierdas la no vida se tornara arida. – aconsejó con un deje amargo. – Iré por las cosas.

Salió de la habitación a trancos largos, al percibir que los pasos se perdían por un corredor soltó el aire que acumulaba en sus pulmones con un callado suspiro. Le ponía nerviosa, había algo en él que simplemente la hacía sentir torpe y aún más desgarbada. Se preguntó si podía ser esa extraña mezcla de sensualidad hosca. Sabía que los vampiros tenían una naturaleza predominantemente sensual, como ejemplo tenía a su maestro era la viva imagen de la sensualidad aristocrática y cínica. Que se oponía totalmente a la descarnada, hosca, y atractiva sensualidad de Argus.

No pudo evitar pensar que era realmente guapo. No había que reflexionar mucho al respecto para reparar en ese hecho después de todo era cosa con ver ese par de ojos carmín brillante para hacerse una idea, o la tupida cabellera castaña y ondulada. O la anchura de su espalda y fortaleza de sus brazos o…

Maldijo entre dientes horrorizada por la línea de sus pensamientos. No era prudente que su mente divagara de esa forma acerca de un desconocido. Un desconocido que para más remante podía leer la mente, eso no era natural en ella … Así que abochornada apartó su mente del estudio de ese hombre, por mucha curiosidad le produjere.

La imagen de su maestro volvió a su mente, y se sintió aún más avergonzada, ¡no era un cambio justo! Molesta consigo misma por pensar en ellos, gruñó bajamente. Tan ensimismada estaba que no sintió que Argus se acercaba lentamente por detrás, y la sobresaltó. – Así que ese demonio perversor se sigue inclinando por jovencitas. – declaró con tono ligeramente distendido, pero con el ceño fruncido. – Un consejo, niña, nunca creas nada de lo que dice, es un patán.

Quiso diluirse en el suelo, ante la conclusión. De verdad Argus pensaba que su maestro la había seducido y eran algo así como…amantes. Negó furiosamente con la cabeza. – S-se e-equivoca… - movió las manos frenéticamente. –…mi maestro y yo no somos…pareja. Ni nada que se le parezca.

-Entonces eras afortunada. – replicó con diversión ante la actitud aniñada, y tímida. – Si sabes lo que te conviene mantente lejos de sus garras. Si no está la fuerza que busca, su ímpetus terminan por destruir.

Bajó la cabeza, no sabiendo como contestarle.

-Siempre ha tenido una predilección por los ojos azules. – comentó mientras se dirigía a un librero junto a la ventana. –…no le he conocido ninguna amante que no los posea. Ese diablo embustero… - escupió molesto.

Serás dirigió de reojo la mirada hacía un cuadro sobre la chimenea. Era la pintura de una mujer joven, de rasgos dulces, cabello pelirrojo y un par de grandes ojos azules de una tonalidad clara como aguas. Y llegó a su mente la advertencia de su amo, acerca de no preguntar acerca de esa mujer. ¿Quién sería?

-Mi hermana… - extrajo una llave de sus mangas, y mientras se dirigía a un cuadro de mediano porte. - Me sorprende que te haya prevenido, no suele ser considerado con los demás.

-Él lo es, señor. Solo que de una manera que nadie comprende. - contestó suavemente, pero inflexible.

Torció la cabeza y la observó fijamente, sorprendio. – Lo sé joven Victoria, y eso me hace enojar más. – una sonrisa queda, avivó sus facciones antes de volver su atención a pintura. – Pregunta si quieres hacerlo…

-Usted y mi amo, ¿qué relación tienen?

-Ninguna del tipo amorosa claro. – soltó divertido, haciendo sonreír a Serás, ahora más relajada. –Somos primos lejanos por parte de madre, crecimos y peleamos juntos en la lejana Valaquia.

Un profundo ¡Oh! Se formó en su cara, mientras parpadeaba reiteradas veces procesando la información. Era un pariente de su amo, su curiosidad aumentaba a cada segundo.

-Es realmente inesperado. – comentó franca, torciendo la cabeza. –…jamás lo hubiese imaginado.

-No me sorprende, a mi me cuesta creerlo la mayoría de tiempo. - Giró la perilla de una caja fuerte, mientras seguía hablando. – Vlad, siempre ha sido un aristócrata libertino, y yo un ermitaño de mal temperamento, cuando estábamos vivos nadie creía posible que compartiéramos genes. Ahora, no hay gente que nos haya visto juntos que pueda compararnos, pero supongo que nuestras diferencias se han acentuado aún más con los siglos.

-¿Siempre se llevaron mal? – cuestionó intrigada no pensando realmente que estaba metiendo la nariz en algo que no debía, pero sin poder reprimir la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza. Si eran parientes reales, y ambos a su vez eran vampiros algo tuvo que pasar para que las relaciones se enfriaran tanto entre ellos. Los hombros de Argus se cuadraron ligeramente, e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca. - Lo lamento, no es mi asunto… - se disculpó con la voz contraída y bastante temerosa. Después de todo llevaba unos minutos de conocerlo, y era un vampiro antiguo que podía llegar a ser peligroso para la misión y para ella.

-Tranquila. Es algo bastante complejo de explicar, ambos siempre fuimos muy unidos pese a las continuas diferencias y encuentro de…- hizo una pausa, y chasqueó la lengua, antes de completar. –…opinión. – Algo en la expresión y tono que utilizo el hombre la hizo dudar que sus encuentros hubieran sido solo de "opinión", su intuición le decía que definitivamente habían llegado a las manos.

Él ajeno a sus reflexiones, siguió calmamente. – Más después de la muerte Mirceas… – Hizo una pausa y la miró. –… No malinterpretes mis palabras, aún somos amigos, nos encontramos un par de veces cada década pero me temo decir que ya no es lo mismo de antaño… - abrió la caja fuerte, y giró con dos cuadernos empastados en un cuero de color rojo, en las manos. –Esto es lo que tú maestro quiere… - caminó hacía ella. – El carmín y el borgoña…

Su rostro cayó ligeramente decepcionado, jamás se imagino que el encargo de su maestro fueran libros, de hecho estaba ligeramente inquieta preguntándose qué clase de extraño artilugio o peligrosa arma tendría que custodiar y transportar hasta Hellsing.

Estaba demás decir que no era lo que esperaba.

Captando el gesto, Argus soltó una carcajada ronca. – Veo que no era lo que esperabas encontrar…

Torció la cabeza, y asintió. – No es el estilo de mi maestro, algo tan… - dejó la frase inconclusa, sin saber que palabra usar. Jugueteó con un botón nerviosa, mientras desviaba la mirada.

Alzó las cejas, divertido. –…inofensivo. – Concluyó por ella, sonriendo. - Otra sugerencia para que tengas en cuenta, nunca subestimes algo que venga del maniaco de tú amo…lo que es más inofensivo, en sus manos puede ser una guadaña.

Le extendió los libros con lentitud, ella los recibió con cautela. Solo por unos instantes tuvieron sujetos los dos a la vez los objetos, y en el breve trance de traspaso, la expresión de Argus se contrajo como si recordara algo importante.

Distraída, guardó los libros con el cuidado con que se manipulan explosivos en su mochila. No fuera hacer que de verdad estallaran o algo peor a eso. Cuando acabó, lanzó un suspiro de alivio ya los tenía cada vez el final de su misión estaba más cerca de su fin, y con eso su salida de esa casa que sin querer le tenía los nervios crispados.

Se colgó su bolso en la espalda, y volvió a mirar al hombre, con una sonrisa agradecida. Sonrisa que no duró demasiado, y terminó congelada en una mueca, al percatarse del rostro contraído y melancólico. Una punzada de dolor la atravesó estacándola al suelo, con sus ojos pegados a los de él, pudo sentir como sentimientos que no sabía que tenía se movían desequilibrando su fuerza, desconcertándola.

Casi hipnotizado Argus extendió la mano dejándola a escasos centímetros de rostro de ella. ¿Era posible que su inmortalidad hubiese sido capaz de borrar ese rostro tan conocido y lejano? Maldijo entre dientes su falta de visión, pero era parte de la maldición que sus mentes inmortales recordaran poco su vida mortal. Pero ella era más que un simple recuerdo para él, fue la causa de su inmortalidad, su castigo y cruz que tomó para redimir en algo el daño que su casta le había causado. Para controlar el odio desmedido de su hermana, y castigar por la eternidad la brutalidad e inconsciencia de su primo.

Todo fue por ella. La causa final de su vida e inicial de su no vida.

Boqueó ligeramente al sentir los dedos largos de Argus rozarle la mejilla en una sutil caricia, tan suave como el aleteó de mariposa. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando con ella? ¿y por qué de pronto la miraba de esa forma? Su sangre casi inmóvil por unos segundos se sintió enérgica de nuevo. – Señor Argus…- le llamó suavemente, de una forma que le pareció antinatural.

-Argus…- respondió con voz pausada, y cargada de algo similar al anhelo. – Solo llámame Argus.

Asintió débilmente. – Creo que ya es hora de irme…- se alejó de él sin dejar de mirarlo, como si de pronto fuera a recordar algo, como si hubiese estado en una situación parecida antes. –… ¿le mandará algún recado a mi amo? – preguntó cuando estaba en la salida.

Irguiéndose nuevamente, y retomando su expresión seria negó con la cabeza. –…Joven Victoria alguna vez te has preguntado porque Vlad te transformó…

Ella asintió con la cabeza, la verdad nunca había entendido que motivo a su amo a salvarla ese día, siempre pudo dejarla morir y ahorrarse problemas.

Argus sonrió para él. – Ten algo en mente, Vlad jamás hace algo que no tenga motivo. Sus razones son más cercanas a su mortalidad que inmortalidad, un extraño juego del destino… - lo último lo dijo para él mismo.

Asintió sin entender ni media palabra, y se volvió hacía la salida con una leve inclinación, mientras él quedó en el mismo lugar verla desaparecer en las sombras de vestíbulo. Se acercó a un sofá cercano y se dejó caer en el con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

Sería posible que el condenado cabrón de Alucard la hubiese enviado con alguna doble intención, llevaba años en que él estaba tomando una posición más bien neutral respecto a esa guerra silenciosa entre ese par de maniáticos que eran Carmilla y Vlad. Solo se entrometía lo necesario para evitar que destruyeran más de lo permitido o se arrancaran las cabezas aparatosamente.

Por un lado se sentía entre la espada y la pared, llevaba cinco siglos en esa posición que cada vez se le hacía más insostenible, no podía apoyar a ninguna de las partes. No era capaz de colaborar con ninguno para terminar con esa lucha, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en una versión más peligrosa de lo que fue alguna vez la Guerra Fría para los humanos, y una tensión diez mil veces más implacable que soportar para él.

Era totalmente consciente que Vlad tenía motivos más que suficientes para querer despellejar a Carmilla (él mismo sin ir más lejos aún se sentía tentado a hacerlo), pero por otro lado no podía permitirle hacerlo, era su hermana, sangre de su sangre. Y le gustase o no, no podía destruirla.

Pero por otro lado tampoco podía ayudarla a destruir a otro miembro de su escaza familia legítima, además del hecho de que jamás se iría en contra Vlad. No podía apoyarlo pero si facilitarle las cosas, un ejemplo de ello era la custodia de sus diarios que contenían información valiosa la definitivamente no podía caer en manos equivocadas, llámese hermana u otro, ¿aunque spara ser honesto que más peligroso que su mismo autor?

Negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose más viejo y cansado que nunca-.

Ahora, solo quedaba esperar a que las fichas del rey y la reina movieran las fichas en su tablero, para definir quién sería el vencedor en esa lucha de poder.

* * *

Alucard sentado en su trono de madera con una copa de sangre borgoña en la mano, meditaba en la situación actual. Al parecer su maestro estaba en una especie de coma inducido, según lo que le dijo Walter.

Ya no convulsionaba, pero tampoco sabían si despertaría pronto.

Según lo que le explico el médico, era producido por el exceso de estrés. Una forma que tenía la mente de escapar de las situaciones de extrema tensión o cansancio. Descripción que correspondería innegablemente si se tratara de alguien distinto a su amo, y él no estuviera involucrado.

Meció el contenido de su copa distraídamente con el ceño fruncido. No quiso decirle a Walter cual era el verdadero motivo del estado comatoso de Integra, después de todo más que una ayuda se volvería un jodido incordio. Mientras el shinigami creyera que era una enfermedad humana y natural, y él se viera lo menos implicado posible podría actuar con calma desde las sombras.

Detuvo el movimiento del cristal en sus manos, y fijó los ojos en su carmín contenido, algo en todo esto no le estaba encajando. Definitivamente él sabía que Carmilla atacaría en algún momento, esa arpía no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y tomando en cuenta el tiempo que se había demorado en presentarse era evidente que se traía algo grande entre manos.

Había sido descuidado, había estado tan pendiente de todos los asuntos de los humanos que había olvidados los propios y ahora se le habían adelantado. Y jamás vio venir el golpe.

Deseó haber paralizado a Argus en ese último enfrentamiento y haber hecho oídos sordos a sus malditos códigos de honor. Por todos los demonios, él era un maldito vampiro sanguinario y cruel, pero definitivamente era un caballero antes que todo. Y los caballeros tenían su honor.

Frunció el ceño ante su pensamiento mortal, daba igual que tan bastardo pudiese llegar hacer, era un bastardo con honor. Ridículo. Sonrió torcidamente ante su inconsecuencia –… demasiado humanitario, para un rey… - musitó para sí con sórdida burla. –...no volverá a ocurrir.

Una vez se había dejado aplacar y había prestado oídos a la petición de su leal concejero y accedió a perdonar la vida de Carmilla. Pero, ese indultó no volvería a repetirse esa vampiresa moriría, y al diablo el honor y todos los jodidos códigos humanos, la asesinaría de la manera más cruda que se le ocurriera.

Serviría de escarmiento para los otros antiguos, que estuviera alejado del circo de las fieras no quería decir que permitiría que hiciesen y deshiciesen como se les antojare, aún tenía el poder para destruirlos y estaba cerca su liberación y retoma de su antiguo titulo.

Torció el gesto con una sonrisa cargada de astucia.

-Veamos con quien les conviene estar, queridos súbditos… - declaró con suave peligrosidad. –…que puede hacer la princesa contra las fuerzas del rey… - quebró la copa y el vino fluyó por sus dedos. –…absolutamente nada.

* * *

_Holaa, mil millones de años lo sé, pero no tenía tiempo para nada, y para ser completamente honesta no se para cuándo estará la próxima actualización ya que se acercan los finales y estoy hasta el cuello con artículos y materia…en fin, espero que sea de su agrado._

_Comenten, y díganme que opinan, se aceptan teorías al respecto…pues como verán las cosas se están destapando…apareció en escena Argus el primo amigo de Alucard, Carmilla y un puñado de vampiros antiguos, claro no tanto como nuestro conde, pero definitivamente las cosas son más complejas de lo que se creían en principio. A esto súmenle que ahora la llegada del niño tiene aún más misterio…xD_

_¡Es un rollo más o menos, lleno de recovecos!_

_Así que venga y díganme como creen que sucederán las cosas_

_Pues eso muchos saludos y gracias a todos los que comentaron._

_Cuídense, y nos leeremos ojala pronto._

* * *

_**Brisa Black**_


	9. La princesa

Capitulo 9

* * *

"_La princesa"_

* * *

La luna brillaba con fuerza en el cielo, dándole un toque agradable y tranquilo al ambiente. Cualquiera podría decir que era una de esas noches de verano que merecían la pena pasarlas en el exterior y respirar ese aroma natural, tan propio de los bosques Irlandeses, tan ajeno a lo que se respira en otros parajes.

Ahora, hay que puntualizar que en la categoría de cualquiera no se encontraban los habitantes del pequeño poblado rural Ciarraí. Los cuales se encontraban encerrados en sus casas con las puertas y ventanas tapiadas, observaban con desosiego el minutero del reloj; musitando plegarias entre cortadas o apretándose crucifijos entre los dedos. Los más valientes, jugueteaban nerviosos con sus pistolas, atentos a cualquier ruido del exterior.

La rústica capilla del pueblo se veía endeble y disminuida, casi se podía sentir que la oscuridad se la tragaba conforme los minutos pasaban, y la llegada de los demonios se acercaba. Para los citadinos la actitud supersticiosa de los pobladores, podría ser objeto de risión, pero estos no habían visto lo que ellos.

Poco a poco comenzó a escucharse los motores de autos, los cuales rezumbaban fuertes en medio de la silenciosa oscuridad, retumbando en los oídos de los atemorizados miembros de la pequeña comunidad. Con los nervios a flor de piel apretaron las armas en sus manos los hombres, mientras las mujeres pasaban más y más rápido las cuentas de los rosarios.

El sonido se acercaba con prepotencia, sin miedo y sin cuidado. Desafiando casi a esa gente a aparecer. Con la respiración entrecortada cada unos en sus casa, detuvieron el aliento al momentos que los carros atravesaban el camino principal que pasaba por en medio del pequeño lugar.

Solo lograron respirar cuando y el corazón volvió a latirles cuando los motores se alejaron y se internaron por el camino del bosque. Cada quien en sus casas soltó el aire contenido y abrazo a sus niños dando gracias al menos por esa vez haberles echo invisible. Y si la suerte estaba de su parte nadie de los suyos sería victimas de esas bestias.

Sentada en una suntuosa sala, una hermosa mujer observaba el fuego con altivez, y anticipación. Reclinada con elegancia y delicadeza en un sofá alto, bebió el último sorbo de su copa mientras la enérgica melodía de La fuga avivaba su espíritu.

Todo el lugar estaba decorado en terciopelo, y dorado el cual combinaba perfectamente con su frondosa cabellera pelirroja, que caía con gracia por sus hombros. Su rostro angelical sonreía con satisfacción, en un suave movimiento se levantó de su lugar y acomodó levemente su vestido carmín. Se allegó a la ventana y sus ojos borgoña captaron los elegantes autos negros que salían del bosque adentrándose en sus dominios.

-Todo está saliendo conforme a mis planes. – mordió sus labios con anticipación.

Unos suaves golpecillos la hicieron erguirse, soltó un "adelante" desinteresado. Una criatura pequeña y graciosa hizo una suave reverencia. – Mi ama, los señores convidados han llegado.

Asintió lentamente. – Muy bien Marianne. Dile Charles que se encargue de acomodarlos, y Ray que los reúna en el salón principal, en diez minutos.

-Como mi señora manda. – hizo otra reverencia, salió del cuarto silenciosamente.

Sin prestarle demasiada atención, volvió su atención a la ventana. Estaba ansiosa por completar sus planes, casi podía sentir el sabor de la victoria en sus labios, se encargaría de aplastar al maldito traidor. Al fin comenzaba la etapa interesante de todo esto, con sus súbditos aquí era cosa de tiempo para que pudiese lograr sus objetivos, una sombra maligna ensombreció su rostro cambiando el aspecto angelical por uno rapaz y perverso.

-Que te aproveche primito. – susurró sonriente mientras se alejaba de su ventana y se dirigía a la puerta. El consejo no podía funcionar sin su reina.

Sentado con expresión adusta, en una de las butacas junto al fuego, Lord Grey no podía dejar de sentir desazón. Era el primero en llegar a la improvisada, pero no menos dramática reunión invocada por la auto proclamada reina de los vampiros, rodó los ojos ante el descaró de esa malcriada mujer.

Giró el bastón entre sus dedos, y se reclinó levemente, buscando destensar algo su postura, no le convenía despertar suspicacias en los ciegos, adoradores de esa perversa arpía. Tenía que ver la forma de prevenir a Argus, sin que ella se percatara de eso, no sabía cuanto tiempo tenía antes de que comience a estallar todo ese asunto, que se llevaba bastante tiempo cociéndose. Masajeó sus ojos con cansancio, esto no estaría pasando si Vlad no se hubiera embarcado en la absurda empresa de ir tras esa humana, una historia diferente se contaría, y si Van Hellsing no lo hubiera encadenado.

Sintió por el pasillo el murmullo de algunas voces, y los livianos pasos de sus coetáneos. Más valía interpretar a cabalidad su papel, y pararles los pies a esa demente, la puerta se abrió y entraron el resto de los convidados.

Cinco hombres cruzaron la puerta, mientras que con una leve pero distante sonrisa se saludaron entre ellos. Lord Grey, hizo una lista mental con sus nombres, sería de utilidad más tarde, Lord Aldrich, Lord Bentley, Lord Bradley, Lord Sheppard y la serpiente mayor, el infaltable Collingwood.

-Vaya, vaya, siempre haciendo gala de su puntualidad marcial, no es así Lord Grey. – dijo. Lord Collingwood, sonriendo venenosamente, mientras se acercaba a un mini-bar y se servía whisky.

Enarcó una ceja, y sonrió con suficiencia. – Los _viejos_ somos enchapados a la antigua usanza. – no pasó desapercibido la ligera acentuación en la palabra viejos, dejando en claro su posición superior tanto en edad como en poder.

Collingwood, sonrió con falsa cortesía mientras lo taladraba con la mirada. Su primer impulsó fue responderle una grosería, pero sabía que no le convenía. Odiaba a Grey. No era un secreto para nadie, ni aún para el mismo. Pero si quería que el plan de su Ama funcionara necesitaban tenerlo de su lado o a lo menos vigilado, una vez que lograrán su objetivo, tendría tiempo de pensar que hacer. Así que, no con poco esfuerzo, hizo una venía entregándole la victoria en esa batalla, pero no la de la guerra silenciosa entre ambos.

Todos guardaron silencio, y el ambiente se electrizo. Sus agudos sentidos, captaron claramente el suave sonido de la puerta, seguido de un frufrú de faldas y los pasos femeninos. La tensión aumento, mientras el taconear se iba acercándose, hasta el punto que se podía cortar con tijeras.

Angelical, magnifica y absolutamente peligrosa eran algunos de los calificativos que se le podían dar. Carmilla, abrió la puerta lentamente y se adentró con calma al interior de la habitación, dejando que su conocido encantó los arrullará. Sabía cual era el efecto que causaba, y que su apariencia inocente le daba una ventaja que no desaprovecharía.

Lord Collingwood y los demás Lores quedaron notablemente embelesados, eran sus cautivos de ella. En su lugar, Grey, observó la expresión de cada uno de sus coetáneos y casi imperceptiblemente frunció el ceño. Todos estaban como hipnotizados, en especial Collingwood, que tenía una expresión de absoluta adoración sin rastro de su astucia y veneno característico.

Interesante.

Carmilla, se pavoneó con coqueta inocencia, mientras saluda con cortesía a cada unos de los presentes. Grey sonrió para sus adentros, definitivamente conocía esa artimaña. Era la treta de la araña reina para aparearse, preservar su descendencia y luego comerse al macho.

Cuando tocó su turno, se levantó de su lugar, e hizo la venía protocolar a la dama. – Lady Carmilla, está usted divina, como siempre. – sonrió con un dejo de cinismo, que ella no percibió o disimuló muy bien.

-Lord Grey, siempre tan galante. – bajó la vista con aparente vergüenza.

Era una actriz consumada. Para él no era ninguna novedad, llevaba siglos de conocerla, y había vivido una experiencia bastante desagradable al respecto. El mismo casi fue presa de esa arpía, así que era muy consiente, de lo poderosamente persuasiva que podía llegar a ser. Tenía que andarse con cuidado, era suspicaz como una serpiente pero su disfraz de cordero era perfecto, por lo tanto cualquier paso en falso la pondría a la defensiva, y eso sería desastroso. Y porque no decirlo, peligroso.

-Caballeros, se que todos ustedes tiene agendas muy apretadas, así que iré al grano. – con absoluta calma y con un gesto cordial, pasó su mirada por cada rostro que la observaba. – Todos sabemos que nuestra especie ha habitado en el anonimato, relegados a la sumisión del secreto. – caminó hasta la ventana e hizo silencio por unos segundos produciendo cierta expectación.

Grey tuvo que reprimir un rictus socarrón, ya iba entendiendo hacía donde se dirigía la conversación. Era una pérfida arpía. Lo fue hace dos siglos, cuando quiso utilizarlo como carnada contra Vlad, y como ejecutor de Argus. Grande fue su suerte al poder librarse de su hechizo, y poder ver tras la mascara. Estaría siempre agradecido de ellos por la segunda oportunidad que le dieron.

-Demás está decir el empeño que han puesto los humanos para cazarnos, sin muchos resultados vale decir. – Haciendo clara alusión a Iscariote, algunos de los lores rieron con mofa. – O eso era así hasta hace algunos años.

-Ni con Anderson Iscariote ha podido contra nosotros. – comentó con displicencia, Lord Bradley.

-Así es. Si en tres siglos han dado con nosotros, dudo que ahora puedan. – apoyó Aldrich.

Una tenue risa escapó de los labios de Carmilla. – Mis señores, en que momento dije que era Iscariote la amenaza… - torció ligeramente la cabeza. – Hellsing es nuestra amenaza.

Los hombres se tensaron y compartieron miradas entre ellas. – Pero mi señora, en Hellsing está él. – fue la réplica de Bentley. – Lord Vlad no ha hecho nada contra nosotros, en todas estas décadas. ¿Por qué ahora nos traicionaría?

Carmilla tuvo que suprimir una mueca ante la mención de él. Ese maldito conde, se las vería ahora. Destruiría todo lo que le rodeaba, todo eso que atesoraba. Nuevamente. – Por el simple motivo que sus lealtades ya no están con los suyos.

Grey frunció el ceño, mientras un murmullo se extendía entre los presentes.

-A que se refiere exactamente, Lady Carmilla. – preguntó Aldrich con sobresaltó.

-Simple. Nuestro "rey" está encaprichado con la humana que dirige esa organización. - otro murmullo se esparció entre los lores. Mientras que exclamaciones de "otra humana", y de "esto es inaudito" salían con desconcierto entre ellos. – Y todos sabemos cual fue el resultado de su ultimó capricho. Él es solo una sombra de lo que era, está debilitado por las pasiones mortales, ya no tiene la fuerza de antes. Es por eso que propongo que ataquemos antes y dominemos. Que tomemos nuestro lugar de cazadores y no presas y nos deshagamos de nuestros enemigos… - hizo una pausa, mientras se relamía internamente. –… y de los traidores.

Collingwood, se levantó y agregó. – Nuestra dama tiene razón, la mejor defensa es un buen ataque. Es preferible moverse ahora que están desprevenidos y destruir.

Grey, en su lugar estaba tieso, y sin expresión mientras su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad debía ser rápido y avisar. La guerra contra Vlad estaba por ser declarada, y ni hablar de la cantidad de sangre que se derramaría.

- Así que mis señores, ¿qué dicen?

Todos asintieron entre ellos, y Bentley tomó la palabra. – Se hará de esa forma entonces. Atacaremos y venceremos, después de todo es la supervivencia de nuestra raza la que está en juego.

Collingwood sonrió como un áspid, y se dirigió a Grey. – ¿Podría agregar algo, Lord Grey?

Sentado y sujetando bastón con las dos manos, alzó los hombros con complacencia. – El consejo ha hablado no hay nada que tenga que agregar.

-Maravilloso. Entonces comenzaremos de inmediato la ofensiva. – Carmilla sonrió ampliamente. – En los próximos días se les darán instrucciones.

* * *

Sentado en su trono, Alucard, observaba los dos manuscritos sobre la mesa. Habían pasado un par de horas desde que la chica policía se los había entregado. Rió bajamente al recordar la expresión despavorida de Victoria al dejarlos sobre la mesa. Esa mocosa le hacía reír, era como un soplo de aire fresco en su mente perturbada. Se parecía tanto a Alexandra. Afirmó el codo en los brazos de la silla, mientras que con la mano sujetaba su mentón, pensando en la expresión de Argus al ver a su aprendiz. Seguro que pronto tendría alguna visita familiar, rió nuevamente.

Volvió la vista hacía sus libros, y mudó la expresión. Era un peligro remover el contenido de esos manuscritos. Había detalles de antaño que no quería recordar, además de la enorme cantidad de ritos y hechizos de magia negra de la cual no existía más registro. Fueron tres siglos de búsqueda de conocimiento que dio por resultado esos volúmenes. Estaba seguro que en alguna parte encontraría la información que necesitaba.

Alargó un tentáculo de oscuridad y cogió los dos libros. Era interesante el aura oscura que emanaba de ellos, hizo un ademán teatral, no se podía esperar menos de si mismo. Abrió el Borgoña y pasó las primeras páginas, este lo escribió después del Carmín y a diferencia del otro este último tenía sus páginas cargadas con magia negra, donde cualquier ocultista hubiera vendido el alma de varias reencarnaciones sin chistar.

Necesitaba saber que era exactamente lo que le ocurría a Integra, y como volverla a la normalidad. Escudriñó página por página, y frunció el ceño contrariado. – "_commutatus anima speculum" –_ musitó y comenzó a leer.

"…_es un complejo rito babilónico, utilizado excepcionalmente por las sacerdotisas de Ishtar, primeramente por la complejidad de este y segundo, por los efectos en los mismo realizadores. Básicamente consiste en reemplazar el alma de una persona viva, por el alma de su encarnación, sellando de está forma ambas en un mismo cuerpo. Esto ocurrirá aleatoriamente, hasta que sus efectos se vuelvan permanentes, lo que provocará que la persone pierda la razón a causa de las posesiones esporádicas. Además están traen aparejadas un enorme desgaste espiritual, por lo cual la victima caerá en largos periodos de hibernación hasta cuando alcance su limite de resistencia y se destruyan los dos espíritus…"_

Soltó una retahíla de maldiciones, en varios idiomas. Esto no estaba pintando nada bien. Diablos, Walter lo mataría cuando se enterara. Continuó con la lectura…

"… _para lograr realizar este rito, se requiere un objeto que haya llevado consigo la encarnación durante su deceso, además de unas gotas de su sangre. De la reencarnación un objeto personal que lleve consigo y la sangre. Por último se necesitará que su realización sea hecho en el primer equinoccio del año…" – paró la lectura y bufó. _

Esa maldita perra lo supo siempre. La pregunta era ¿por qué hasta ahora? Masajeó las sienes con cansancio. Necesitaba la cabeza fría. Lo primero sería buscar la forma de evitar que Ioana entrará en Integra nuevamente, no sabía cuanto su maestro podría resistir. Y después debía descubrir como deshacer la maldición.

Aunque para él no habría mejor forma de desarmar todo eliminando la escoria de raíz.

Carmilla, estaba vez sabría porque le llamarón Dracul.

Cerró el libro, y dejo ambos dentro de su ataúd. Caminó pausadamente pero con trancos largos, y cruzó la pared. Silencioso como una sobra cruzó todo el señorío, hasta la habitación de Lionel.

Cuando entró al lugar el niño estaba despierto, mirándolo fijamente. Alucard alzó las cejas divertido. – Veo, que me esperabas niño.- en respuesta gorgojeó moviendo las manitos.

-Te parece, niño, que vamos a ver al amo. – la mirada acerada dio una clara respuesta. Rió bajamente, sabía que lo entendía. – Estoy seguro que se alegrara de vernos.

* * *

Walter caminaba de aquí para allá ordenando el cuarto de Sir Hellsing, acomodó algunas fotos, los cuadros, y sacudió el poco polvo acumulado del día anterior. Era excesivamente meticuloso con el orden, en especial cuando se trataba de ella.

En todo su actividad el sonido de las maquinas lo acompañaban recordándole a cada instante que ella estaba en esa cama, inconsciente y que no tenían pizca idea de cuando iba a despertar. Lanzó un suspiró preocupado, y se volvió a ver a la muchacha.

Se veía hermosa, y calmada. Nadie diría que estaba en coma.

Su mente no dejaba de pensar que era lo que había ocurrido. Estaba bien, ese día no presentó ningún síntoma que le hiciera presumir que estaba enferma, o que algo no funcionaba como debía.

Algo se le hacía raro en todo esto, apretó los labios en un gesto de disconformidad.

Se dirigía a la salida del cuarto cuando, la puerta se abrió dando paso a Alucard, con su usual porte. – Walter, ¿cómo está ella?

-Igual… - dijo quedamente. –…el médico dijo que debería despertar en cualquier momento. Lo que sea que le haya pasado, no afecto mayormente, solo es agotamiento.

-Es una mortal, por mucho que quiera aparentar lo contrario.

-Es simplemente tan extraño. – exclamó con incomprensión.

-Su corazón funciona, y respira. – sonrió burlón. – Que de raro tiene eso.

-Muy gracioso, Alucard. – dijo con acritud. – Sabes muy bien que no me refería a eso. Esto fue casi antinatural, es como si la hubiesen drenado de energía.

-¿Así? – replicó con fingida sorpresa, mientras se acercaba a los pies de la cama.

-Sí. Es como si hubiese sido… - arregló sus anteojos, reflexivo. –…hechizada.

_O maldecida, que al caso es lo mismo_, pensó para sí el vampiro haciendo un gesto de fastidio. Era un alivio que Walter estuviera detrás de él, porque si ya sospechaba que todo lo que le pasaba a su amo no era algo _netamente humano, _su expresión le hubiese dado la respuesta que buscaba. Y, para ser honesto no tenía ganas de lidiar con el ángel exterminador. No hoy. No ahora.

Tenía que encontrar rápido la forma de desarmar este asunto de una buena vez. El punto era como explicarle a su amo lo que estaba ocurriendo con ella. ¡Demonios, se volvería loca de coraje! Sonrió con malicia, no le era tan mala opción, después de todo adoraba hacerla enojar. Su mente divagó por unos momentos, hasta que la criatura, se removió en sus brazos, trayéndolo de vuelta y percatándose que Walter, le observaba desde su posición.

-No sabía que te gustaban los niños… - señaló con un tono de voz teñido de suspicacia.

-No me gustan los niños. – respondió con simpleza.

-Pero con Lionel, pareces no tener problemas. – contraatacó, cruzándose de brazos. – Lo que me lleva a preguntar, ¿qué es lo que produce este cambio?

-Nada en particular. El hecho que no lo haya asesinado, no quiere decir que me agrade. – ladeó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, antes de enarcar una ceja. – Sigo órdenes, ángel exterminador, solo cumplo la voluntad de mi amo.

Walter frunció el ceño. – Algo en todo esto no me está calzando. La gente no se enferma porque sí, ni tú obedeces sin un buen motivo que te justifique. – entrecerró los ojos. – Esto no me suena a coincidencia.

-Creo que los años te han aumentado la imaginación. – soltó con sorna.

-Espero que no tengas que ver en esto Alucard. – advirtió, omitiendo el comentario del vampiro. – Si averiguó que estás involucrado, me las arreglare, para encerrarte en tú maldito calabozo otros veinte años más.

Alucard, sonrió locamente, mientras soltaba una risita entre diente. – Me gustaría verte intentarlo, ángel exterminador. De verdad me encantaría verte intentar hacer algo como eso. – No dejó de sonreír, pero ambos sabían las sutiles amenazas lanzadas en el sucinto dialogo.

Y sin agregar nada más, el mayordomo salió del lugar no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada de advertencia al nosferathus. No lo dejaría salirse con la suya esta vez.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, la insana sonrisa del vampiro se borró, dando paso a una mueca de fastidio absoluto. ¡Maldito anciano del demonio! Pensó con despreció, frunciendo los labios.

Debería irse con cuidado, Walter, ya sospechaba de él. Y sabía que era cosa de tiempo para que descubriera que era el responsable de todo lo que estaba pasando en la Mansión. La opción que le quedaba era hablar con Integra, y ver la forma de hacerla cooperar, dejando claramente al anciano de lado.

¡Como haría que Integra, no involucrara a ese entrometido! Pensaba en eso, cuando Lionel nuevamente se removió en sus brazos, trayéndolo al presente, otra vez. – Necesitare tú ayuda pequeño canalla. – dijo, con un susurro. – Tendrás que ayudarme para manipular a Integra, y así atar los cabos sueltos. – en respuesta la criatura solo bostezo.

En respuesta solo se removió entre sus brazos acomodándose. Estaba en ese cuando sintió una vibración psíquica. Abrió sus ojos son sorpresa, y sonrió de medio lado, era de esperase que comenzara a luchar de inmediato. En un parpadeó estaba en la habitación de Lionel y al otro estaba nuevamente con su maestro. Amaba ser absurdamente poderoso, rió entre dientes mientras se acercaba a la cama y se arrodillaba junto a su amo.

_-"Mi maestro" _

_-"Alucard, ¿por que estoy inconsciente?"_

_-"Tuvo un exceso de fatiga"_

_-"¿Fatiga?" – _pensó con incredulidad_. – "Alucard que crees que soy alguna especie de idiota." – _Bufó_-" ¿Quien demonios es Ioana? Y que relación tienes tú con todo esto…"_

Rió entre dientes. Recordaba todo._ "Amo, usted esta siendo victima de una antiguo ritual de magia negra babilónico"_

_-"¡Qué demonios, dices!" – _gruñó entre dientes_. – "Por qué tengo la impresión de que tú eres el gestor de todo este desastre."_

_-"Podría ser, amo"_

_-"¡Como que podría ser chupasangre idiota!" _

Alucard se levantó de su lado, sonriendo. Estaría en problemas cuando se despertara._ – "Descanse maestro, cuando despierte le explicare todo" – _señaló mientras se dirigía hacía la puerta.

_-"¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Alucard vuelve aquí, no te atrevas a irte!"_

_-"Nos vemos mi maestro" – _dijo a modo de despedida mientras salía del lugar con una sonrisa loca. Era una buena forma de cobrarse que lo dejara encerrado en ese ataúd. Y tan tranquilo como llegó, se retiro a sus aposentos tenía algunas cosas que investigar, y tal vez hacerle una próxima visita a su viejo camarada y pariente. Argus estaría encantado de verlo.

Tendría que tener todo listo antes que su maestro despertara. Si quería hacerla cooperar con sus planes.

* * *

Después de casi un año sin actualizar, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo. No tengo muchas excusas, porque es lo mismo de siempre tengo muy poco tiempo y una fuerte crisis de inspiración no me dejaba avanzar.

Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, y ya el próximo tendremos a Integra de vuelta, más cabreada que nunca. Y un Alucard excesivamente…ya saben excesivamente Alucard. XD

Eso se me cuidan, y espero que nos leamos pronto.

_Brisa Black_


	10. La sangre llama

Capitulo 10

* * *

"La sangre llama"

* * *

Llevaba algunas horas leyendo sus antiguos escritos, recopilando algo de información que creía haber olvidado, con esa remembranza poco a poco su mente inmortal comenzó a recordar algunos detalles de su vida. Detalles que hubiese preferido borrar volvieron con más fuerza que nunca. Era frustrante recordar, por eso evitaba pensar en su vida mortal.

No quería volver a enfrentar eso, pero hoy después de siglos nuevamente la tragedia volvía a apuñalarlo con más fuerza que el puñal de Abraham Van Hellsing alguna vez lo hizo.

.

_El retumbar de sus pasos en la roca hacía eco en el pasillo, volvía recién de una exitosa campaña contra los cerdos otomanos y ansiaba ver a su hermana y a su esposa. Dios, como las extrañaba, y con el ánimo alegre prácticamente trotaba por los pasillos con dirección al salón celeste donde acostumbraban estar sus mujeres entretenidas en la lectura o en la gran lista de actividades en las que eran instruidas desde la niñez. Con ese pensamiento en mente avanzó más rápido alentado por la anticipación del calor del hogar._

_Al doblar una intersección escucho una voz ofuscada y unos ligeros susurros contenidos, que lo hicieron detenerse y frunció el ceño, eso gritos no podían ser otros que los de Carmilla, y supo de inmediato que estaba maltratando a Alexandra. Entrecerró los ojos con ira. – Se atreve esta perra a gritarle a mi hermana otra vez. – musitó por lo bajo lívido. _

_Sin nada más en mente se acercó con cautela hasta la puerta entre abierta. Tenía que ser cauteloso, Alexandra jamás le había dicho la razón de porque esa arpía la maltrataba, siempre que tocaba el tema ella solo palidecía y salía del lugar, y ni hablar de preguntarle a esa bruja que seguro inventaba cualquier disparate. Jamás le perdonaría haberla rechazado y haberse casado con Ioana._

_Ahora tendría la oportunidad de enterarse y cortarle el juego macabro con su hermana, según le informó su propia esposa en una de sus cartas Alexandra se encontraba cada vez más deprimida, y que poco a poco se estaba aislando, y eso era algo que le preocupaba más cuando ella era un cálido rayo de sol desde que era una niña. No por nada el idiota de su primo daba su alma por su pequeña hermanita._

_Cuidadoso se ubicó justo en la entrada para oír que decían._

_-¡Te quemarás en el infierno maldita santurrona! – escupió con crueldad. – Si quieres que te mantenga en secreto esa asquerosa mancha, más te vale hacer lo que te digo._

_-Carmilla… yo –yo… no puedo hacer eso. – dijo entrecortadamente, llorando angustiada sentada en el suelo. Vlad en su lugar tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no salir y abofetear a esa bruja._

_-¿Ah, no? – dijo tranquilamente alzando las cejas, se agachó hasta estar a su altura. – Entonces yo no podre guardar tu asqueroso secreto. – En su lugar Vlad apretó los puños impotente. _

_-Por favor no digas nada. – lloraba desesperada, mirando el suelo._

_Tomó con brusquedad el mentón de Alexandra. – Que diría tú amado hermano si se enterara de tú secreto. – En su lugar la muchacha solo sollozó más fuerte. – Aún él siendo el libertino que es, se espantaría que su pura y aniñada hermanita alberga esa clase de sentimientos. – sentenció con una voz algo más baja y venenosa._

_-¡No lo digas, por favor Carmilla no lo digas! _

_Sonrió pérfidamente llena de burla. – Quieres que guarde tú secreto más escondido. – acercó un poco más su rostro, alzando el mentón de la chica para mirarla directo a los ojos. – No quieres que le cuente a Vlad que lo amas. – rió cruelmente. _

_-No lo repitas. – se tapo los oídos con las manos al borde del colapso._

_-Que diría el temible Rey de Valaquia si se enterara que su adorada Alexandra lo ama como a un hombre y no como un hermano… - concluyó._

_Ambas mujeres inmersas en su conversación se sobresaltaron al escuchar la pesada puerta de madera estrellarse contra la muralla de piedra, resquebrajándose un poco en el acto por el fuerte golpe. – ¿Qué es lo que haz dicho Carmilla…? – cuestionó Vlad con los ojos abiertos por el coraje y la incredulidad. No podía ser cierto lo que estaba diciendo está perra. ¡Le arrancaría la lengua, y los ojos por todo esto!_

_Alexandra lanzó un grito ahogado lleno de desesperación. Él lo había oído todo. Carmilla por su lado apretó los labios estudiando la situación en busca de una salida ventajosa para ella. Debía actuar con cautela, su primo estaba verdaderamente furioso, al punto que los ojos grises se oscurecieron hasta quedar casi de un color negro oscuro. Las aletas de la nariz estaban tensas, y su postura crispada evaluando la mejor forma de asesinarla. Él dio un par de pasos en el interior haciendo retrocedes ligeramente a la pelirroja, mientras que su hermana se hacía un ovillo con sus brazos. – En necesario que repita la pregunta, para obtener una respuesta. – sentencio imperioso, con un tono bajo y letal._

_Altiva como solía ser, se cuadro acomodando su melena. – Eso deberías preguntárselo a tú hermana… Ella puede darte la respuesta que buscas._

_-No juegues conmigo, puta. – soltó reprimiendo sus ganas de rebanarle el cuello. – Espero que te retractes de toda esta infamia contra mi hermana, o me encargare de hacer que el resto de tú vida sea un infierno…_

_-No puedo retractarme de la verdad. Alexandra te ama como a un hombre. – le escupió llena de ponzoña, olvidando momentáneamente su desventajosa situación._

_-¡Mientes! – rugió absolutamente fuera de si. – Ahora te enseñare una lección que jamás olvidaras. – terminó con una cólera fría y despiadada. Y sin esperar más en dos zancadas estaba frente a ella, y la tomó por el cuello y apretó la punta de una daga que llevaba en su cinto en la garganta, con la fuerza suficiente para hacer fluir solo un hilillo de sangre. – Retráctate._

_-No miento. – dijo ahogadamente con voz temblorosa._

_-Ya verás… - musitó, implacable._

_-¡Basta, Vlad! – hizo su aparición Argus en el lugar y corrió hasta estar a solo unos metros de su hermana y su primo. Vio a Alexandra que temblaba como una hoja apunto de colapsar, se acercó a ella y con delicadeza la sostuvo contra él pero sin dejar de mirar a su primo, pensando en una forma de ayudar a su hermana y calmar el furibundo estado de su primo. ¿Qué demonios le había dicho la necia hermana que tenía? Para que Vlad estuviera como un desquiciado. – ¿Por qué tienes a Carmilla así?_

_-Argus ayúdame hermano. – se quejó lastimosamente._

_-Debería arrancarte la lengua de una buena vez para que dejes de esparcir ponzoña a tu alrededor. – escupió conteniéndose._

_-Ya te dije que no miento._

_-Te matare. – fue todo lo que dijo antes de comenzar a apretarle el cuello._

_Alexandra como pudo se apartó de Argus y gritó desesperada. – No lo hagas Vlad. – corrió hasta su hermano y tomó su brazo, con tal agilidad que Argus no alcanzó a moverse de su lugar sorprendido._

_No soltó el agarre, mientras Carmilla se removió desesperada. – Está vez ha ido demasiado lejos._

_-¡No la mates! – gritó desgarradoramente, tirando de uno de sus brazos. – ¡No la mates por decir la verdad…!_

_En su lugar Argus la miró preocupado, mientras que Vlad se giró completamente hacía ella dejando caer violentamente a Carmilla en el acto. Está comenzó a toser y a respirar grandes bocanadas de aire. Nadie le prestó atención. _

_-No digas tonterías, Alexandra. – dijo incrédulo observándola inseguro._

_-Es la verdad. – confirmó alejándose un par de pasos, pero sin bajar la mirada decidida. Era el momento de decir la verdad, y dejar que esa horrible realidad salir de su corazón. Sabía que Vlad enloquecería de rabia, pero si iba a morir sería libre de esa carga._

_-Esto no puede ser cierto. – negó impotente. – Tú eres mi hermana, sangre de mi sangre. – afirmó con fuerza, mirándola con desesperación._

_Ella cerró los ojos dolorosamente, pero no flaqueó en su postura. – Te amo, pese a todo lo que haz dicho. Aún cuando me merezco el infierno por sentir todo esto, mis sentimientos están ahí._

_-Alexandra. – llamó Argus sin entender nada, y sintiendo que su corazón se congelaba adolorido. Pero con esa gota de certeza de que todo era verdad, haciéndolo aún más crudo. Debía ser una pesadilla. _

_Vlad totalmente fuera de si rugió furioso, tomó su espada y la enterró un gran oso disecado junto a la puerta, clavándose en el corazón del animal, y rozando la cabeza de su hermana. Ella se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a sollozar. No podía soportar la mirada asqueada en los ojos de Vlad._

_Argus quiso acercarse a Alexandra para ayudar a levantarla, pero fue detenido por su primo. – No la toques, ni te acerques a ella. – fue su fría orden. Él aludido al ver la expresión que tenía en el rostro se inquietó, era la misma que llevaba cuando luchaba y se transformaba en una bestia sanguinaria. _

_-¿Que dices? Vlad… es…es Alexandra. – tartamudeó aún con su mente en una nebulosa de desesperación, miedo y dolor. _

_-La quiero fuera de mi vista. – Alexandra sollozó con más fuerza. – ¡Guardias! – llamó imperioso. Estos estuvieron en unos momentos ahí. – Quiero que lleven a esta mujer. – señala a la rubia. – Y la encierren en la torre norte. Nadie puede verla, nadie puede hablarle. Y será así hasta que decida cual será su castigo. ¡Sáquenla!_

_Ambos hombres la tomaron de los brazos y la sacaron rápidamente, Argus quiso intervenir fue detenido por el furioso bramido de Vlad. – ¡Ni se te ocurra desafiar mi orden Argus! Sino compartirás su suerte, y matare a tú maldita hermana y a tú madre._

_Se detuvo al instante, impotente por no poder hacer nada. Se volteó hacía su primo y quiso razonar. – Vlad estás siendo irracional. – afirmó rudamente. – No te precipites con ella. _

_Lo taladró con la mirada, pero Argus no se amedrentó. – No te metas. – Se volvió hacía Carmilla que aún estaba en el suelo. – Y tú quedas desterrada de mi corte. Vuelve y te mandare a ejecutar._

_Y sin nada más salió de la habitación._

Alucard cerró los ojos ante esa memoria especialmente amarga. Después de eso, empezó a perder la razón y se volvió cada vez más sádico y cruel, cada vez era menos humano y más un monstruo. Su relación con su primo se cortó ese día, hasta prácticamente el día de la muerte de este. Argus dejó su titulo, su lugar en su corte, en su ejército y se volvió al alcohol y a las peleas de tabernas. Al poco tiempo encontraron a Alexandra desangrada sobre su cama, había cortado sus venas con un trozo de roca afilada. Pero el destino ensañado con él, le hizo recibir el golpe final cuando su esposa, se quita la vida saltando por la ventana de la torre más alta, embarazada de su tercer hijo, en circunstancias que nunca pudo esclarecer, pero una de las cosas que pudo juntar entre la nebulosa del dolor supo que encontró una carta que dejó Alexandra al suicidarse, enterándose de esa espantosa verdad; a raíz de eso y el cambio radical en la personalidad del propio Vlad, que ya en su último tiempo, era agresivo y violento con ella, al punto de golpearla en sus peores arranques. Todo esto terminó de vencerla y consumida por la depresión y la angustia se quitó la vida.

Cuando sostuvo el cuerpo sin vida de Ioana, su humanidad terminó de morir, convirtiéndose en un monstruo. Ahí comenzó su desenfreno por el dolor ajeno y el propio, sus castigos se volvieron implacables y crueles al punto de la blasfemia, creo formas de lucha que no habían sido visto nunca hasta esa fecha; como envenenar el agua de sus enemigos o mandar cuerpos enfermos a los campamentos, además de tomar gusto por el empalamiento al nivel de tener un bosque de ellos, y deleitarse en sus quejidos, como si fuera música.

Unos años más tarde su corazón dejo de latir y se volvió completamente a la oscuridad renegando de todo aquellos que amó y luchó durante sus mejores tiempos. Se volvió un maldito. Un paria. Pero eso era mejor que el dolor y las voces que buscaba acallar en su mente. Solo dio el paso más lógico en ese estado de autodestrucción. Cerró los ojos, todo era tan vivido. Se podía ver así mismo tomando la peor decisión de su vida, que fue desprenderse de su humanidad. De la que alguna vez fue su alma, en un pacto sin retorno sellado con sangre. Sus sentidos le alertaron que alguien se acercaba, no pudo menos que sonreír al reconocer la presencia de su primo acercándose por el pasillo.

No se molestó en abrir los ojos. – Sabía que no te resistirías a venir. – molestó al recién llegado.

-¿Qué opción me quedaba? – fue su irónica respuesta. – Tenemos problemas.

Alucard bufó. – Tenemos solo un problema. – aseveró con dureza. – Y es una arpía con piel de cordero. Debí deshacerme de ella hace siglos.

-Entiendo tú sentir. Y con todo lo que ha pasado no podría estar más de acuerdo. – terminó por concordar tristemente.

El conde alzó las cejas sorprendido. – No me haz dicho nada por llamarla arpía, y me haz encontrado la razón. – hizo una pausa. – Deben ser noticias realmente malas las que vas a darme. – masajeó el puente de la nariz con frustración. – Creo que realmente perderé el genio.

-Grey se presentó en mi casa ayer. – solo recibió una seco asentimiento dando a entender que lo escuchaba. – Carmilla reunió al antiguo consejo, y los ha convencido de ir contra ti.

-Quieren destronarme. – aseveró sin perder la expresión. – Era algo que se veía venir. Solo me preguntaba cuando lo harían. – hizo una pausa. – Ahora dirás lo que me sacara de mis casillas ¿no?…

- Tan agudo como siempre. – señaló con un gesto cansado. Una vida envuelta en la tragedia, y una inmortalidad aún peor. A veces sentía lastima por sus existencias malditas. Su sangre estaba maldita. La de él y la de toda su estirpe, con ese pensamiento en mente continuo con su seguidilla de malas noticias. – Y sí, está la parte que menos te gustara y la más preocupante de todo este infierno.

Alucard afiló la mirada. – Solo dilo Argus.

-El consejo va tras de Hellsing y Carmilla, tras tú amo. – terminó de aclarar sombrío. – Ah, y claro, conquistar el mundo sacándonos de las sombras y volver a los humanos animales de corral.

Sus labios se tensaron, y oscureció la mirada. – Esa maldita ramera, quiere emboscarme por la espalda. Y destruir el orden natural, que es superior nosotros mismos, aún más enorme que quien nos dio está naturaleza. Su arrogancia será su tumba.– Escupió con desprecio. – Lo peor de todo es que se me adelantó, maldijo a Integra.

-¿Así que ya empezó? – su rostro hizo una mueca. – ¿Ya descubriste que tipo de maldición usó?

-Magía babilónica, un complejo rito de intercambios de almas, que terminan en la destrucción de ambas. Esta usando el alma de Ioana, ni de muerta la deja en paz.

Lentamente Argus metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su largo abrigo oscuro. – Tenemos que empezar a movernos entonces. Hay que reunirlos, Alucard.

-Contáctalos. Pero comienza con Lucien, necesitare ayuda para deshacer esta maldición, la magia babilónica no es mi especialidad. – torció el gesto pensativo, recuperando la frialdad.

-Como quieras. Pronto tendrás noticias mías.

Y sin esperar respuesta salió por la puerta, sabía que Alucard no diría nada más ahora, se sumergiría en conjeturas y maquinaciones para contrarrestar todo lo que se les venía encima. Seguro inventaría algo con que sacarlos del lío, porque si algo poseía Vlad era un genio maquiavélicamente brillante. De espaldas no pudo percibir la sonrisa torcida de su primo que le observaba suspicaz desde su trono, no pasó por alto el hecho que Argus no se desapareció como siempre lo hacía, sino que salió por la puerta como nunca acostumbraba hacer. Se recostó en un de sus codos, y afirmó el mentón. – Una excusa bastante pobre para poder verla. Crees que podrás despistarme con todo este despliegue. Eres un niño tímido aún Argus.

.

Los planes de Carmilla era más que ambiciosos, estos estaban al borde de la demencia, se dijo así mismo ligeramente distraído. Sabía que era una estupidez lo que hacía, no debería ni siquiera buscarla. Más cuando sabía que Alucard no se tragaría la excusa con que justifico su aparición, después de todo él ante todo era un antisocial, y era el conde quien hacía las visitas de rigor, no al revés.

Pero el condenado sabía lo que pasaría con él cuando envió a esa pequeña y dulce joven, con el rostro angelical de su amada Alexandra hasta su casa. Era como ver la luz después de años de en la más profunda oscuridad. Necesitaba verla, aunque fuera de lejos con esa se conformaría. Solo poder mirarla como quien ve una aparición.

Bajando lentamente las escaleras que daban al sótano, Victoria iba distraída a contarle las buenas nuevas de Sir Hellsing, seguro estaría muy complacido con lo que tenía que contarle. Nunca espero que de camino por el pasillo, chocaría de frente con el señor Argus. Su estomago dio un vuelco al verlo, y no sabía definirlo si era un sentimiento bueno o malo. Él levaba un largo abrigo negro de corte clásico, abrochado solo en dos botones del centro dejando a la vista la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo. Su cabello castaño tan llamativo, y ese bigote cuidado, todo en él la ponía nerviosa.

-Señor Argus, que sorpresa verlo aquí. – dijo con su usual amabilidad. – Vino a visitar al amo.

-Solo pase a saludar a ese libertino. – respondió con humor. – Es reconfortante después de algunas décadas visitar a la familia.

- Me alegra eso. – comentó con sinceridad. Bajó la voz ligeramente. – últimamente ha estado de muy mal humor. Aunque él no lo diga creo que la condición de Sir Integra lo inquieta…

-Sí. Lo pude constatar. – sonrió de medio lado, y Victoria por primera vez pudo apreciar el parecido entre ambos. Así que de verdad eran parientes después de todo, solo en ese instante fue consiente de que ambos tenían la misma sonrisa. – No hagas caso de sus arranques, pese a los siglos aún conserva mucho de ese temperamento visceral que lo enceguece de vez en cuando. Es prácticamente lo único que conserva de humanidad.

-¿El mal carácter?

-Así es. Aunque sería deshonesto achacarle el cinismo a su condición de vampiro, eso ya lo traía de antes también. – señaló agudamente, sin perder la sonrisa. Serás rió divertida, que para el viejo Argus fue como un soplo de aire en su soledad. Era como caminar con libertad bajo el calor del sol, como volver a ser el mortal que fue. – Creo que le he quitado mucho tiempo, dama Victoria. – hizo una elegante venía, gesto que lo sorprendió hasta a él. Ya era muchos siglos que dejó de lado las absurdas muestras protocolares de la fría y estúpida nobleza. Pero con ella fue absolutamente natural, como lo era con Alexandra.– Me retiro. – finalmente en un impulso tomó con gracia su mano y la beso.

Victoria se ruborizó hasta la punta del cabello, y respondió a tanta galantería con una torpeza que a Argus se le antojó adorable. – Oh, esper-ro que vuelva pronto a visitarnos. – contestó azorada, no muy segura de que hacer.

Argus le sonrió una última vez, y desapareció del pasillo tal cual como lo hacía su Amo. La joven Victoria soltó lentamente la respiración que contuvo en esos últimos momentos, se afirmó en la muralla, y puso su mano sobre su mejilla intentando recomponerse. No sabía que le pasaba, pero sintió que lo mejor era olvidarlo por el bien de su seguridad mental.

Así que nuevamente respiró profundo, se enderezó y caminó con una seguridad infantil hasta la habitación de su amo. Cuando estuvo fuera de la puerta respiró profundamente antes de golpear. La puerta se abrió por si sola, como siempre se sintió ligeramente amedrentada, avanzó lentamente y se encontró con su amo sentado en su trono en el centro de la habitación, sentado con la elegancia de noble, con las piernas cruzadas de forma varonil descansando el mentón en su mano sonriendo maliciosamente, y sin quitar la vista de ella.

-Amo… - dijo queriendo hablarle rápidamente para luego salir por donde vino.

Él no la dejó continuar, ignorando lo que iba a decirle, y sin perder la expresión habló. – Así que chica policía, ¿Qué opinas de mi primo?

Ella abrió los ojos, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. – ¿A-a que se refiere? – repitió sin comprender.

Rió suavemente con maligno humor. Sería divertido presionar a su discípula, más aún cuando está sonrojada hasta las orejas. Extraña reacción para un vampiro. – Nada en particular, solo quiero una percepción personal.

-Emph… - no sabía muy bien que decir, pero si no pasó por alto que su amo otra vez se estaba divirtiendo a costa suya. –….pues es un caballero muy amable, y agradable.

Alucard rió otra vez entre dientes. – Oh, se sentirá muy animado cuando se entere la buena opinión que tienes de él.

-¡¿Le dirá? – exclamó más avergonzada.

-Tranquila chica policía, no seas tímida. Después de todo somos una familia. – dijo sin perder el rictus loco y burlón. – Una familia de sangre.

-Pero… - quiso replicar débilmente, pensando en lo bochornoso que sería enfrentar al señor Argus si su amo se burlaba de ella de esa manera.

-En fin, niña, ¿tenías alguna noticia que darme? – dijo tranquilamente, mirándola con interés.

-¿Eh? ¿Noticia?…¡Ah! Si, amo traje una excelente noticias. – comenzó animada. – Sir Integra acaba de despertar hace unos minutos.

-Vaya, esas si son excelente noticias. – aseveró con calma. – Siempre me sorprende. – murmuró para sí mismo. Se levantó de su trono, y se dirigió a Victoria. – Chica policía, necesito un favor. – ella solo asintió obediente. – Quiero que distraigas a Walter, mientras estoy con mi Amo. Necesito una hora, ¿puedes hacerlo? – la miró por sobre los cristales de sus gafas.

-Claro, Amo. – hizo una ligera reverencia. – Haré como usted me pida.

-No esperaba menos de ti. – y con estás últimas palabras desapareció de la vista de la joven pensativa. ¿Para que querría el amo que distrajera a Walter? Suspiró desalentada y con algo de dolor.

.

Integra se movió lentamente buscando retomar la movilidad de sus dedos, que los sentía sin fuerza. No veía bien, porque sus gafas estaban en el velador junto a su cama. No era capaz de despegar la cabeza de la almohada porque todo le daba vueltas. Cerró los ojos cansada. Tenía tantas cosas que arreglar, pero esas horribles nauseas no remitían, frunció el ceño. Mataría a Alucard cuando pudiera empuñar su arma. Ese endemoniado vampiro tenía muchas cosas que explicarle, partiendo por los recuerdos de su esposa muerta en su memoria.

-¡Alucard! aparece maldito vampiro. – gritó en su mente, sabiendo que él estaba cerca acechándola.

Dos segundos más tarde la oscura presencia del vampiro se hizo sentir dentro de la habitación. – Me alegra ser el primero en su mente cuando despierta, amo. – le dijo riendo entre dientes, con burla.

-No tengo tiempo para tus estúpidos juego. – dijo en voz baja, y algo ronca por la falta de uso. – ¿Me podrías explicar que demonios es lo que me está pasando? – lo taladró con la mirada.

Alucard se puso serio ante la pregunta. Sabía que era esta su oportunidad de convencer a su amo de que cooperara con él. Lo más saludable para todos sería tenerla a su lado en todo esto, más cuando ella era la que más riesgo corría con todo esa situación absurda. Por lo tanto debía ser cuidadoso con lo que dijera, si quería vivir –metafóricamente hablando- relativamente tranquilo mientras se deshacía de Carmilla. – Amo. – dijo, atrayendo su atención, lo observó con suspicacia y no pudo evitar inquietarse. Debía ser algo realmente serio, si el conde guardaba esa expresión. – Antes que todo, necesito que me escuches hasta el final y requeriré toda tú cooperación, porque como mi expresión te lo debe haber avisado estamos en serios problemas.

-Habla de una vez.

-Los vampiros se han amotinado contra mi reinado, azuzados por una escaladora. – informó, sin expresión. – Quieren romper el orden natural.

-Ósea en términos simple… – empezó, sintiéndose más exhausta y enojada.

-Estamos en guerra amo. – terminó por ella, mirándola intensamente por sobre sus cristales.

-Demonios. – terminó maldiciendo la horrorosa pandemonio que se les venía encima.

Alucard tuvo que reprimir el impulso de sonreír locamente. Había ganado su colaboración, lo sabía porque su mente ya había decidido. Solo esperaba que fuera igual de razonable cuando se enterara del resto de la verdad. Pero como era hábil en las maquinaciones, se lo diría todo una vez que ya no tuviera oportunidad de retractarse.

* * *

_Lo sé, demasiado tiempo me tomé para actualizar, pero lo hice y planeó seguir actualizando así que tranquilos que lento pero seguro estaré de vuelta. En fin, ya ven como están las cosas, Carmilla, está francamente loca. Y sus planes son inmensamente ambicioso, y ¿que tal? Veremos si va a realizarlos, lo único que puedo adelantarles es que va a ser un dolor de cabeza para el conde… y para Integra, tampoco le será nada fácil tratar con ella. Ya verán la tirria que se tendrá. Argus, bueno ya habrán notado el tipo de historia familiar que arrastra con Alucard, nada sano. Ni nada fácil Ya pronto le daré algunos detalles sobre su vida. No se imaginan la de planes que tengo, y las cosas que pasara, así que solo les digo sigan leyendo y téngame paciencia, por favor._

_Los amo a todos._

* * *

_Atte._

* * *

**_Brisa Black._**


End file.
